Hitman's Dilemma
by datte'yaboi
Summary: Hinata decides to move in with her brother in Northern Japan, leaving Tokyo to try to escape her fathers oppressive tendencies. Naruto is an orphan, having never known his parents, he was taken in my the Yakuza and was made to become one of the most effective hitmen to have ever lived. What happens when they collide? M for violence and lemons in later chapters. NaruHina SasuSaku MA
1. Chapter I

I dont own Naruto or any anime or manga for that matter. Also, I have written nothing like this before, so literally any reviews will be treated like gold. I'm trying to pump out more chapters but there won't be any set schedule for them to release. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!

I've always been something of a hopeless romantic. Growing up, I always sort of figured that I would meet the person I married in a coffee shop, our eyes would find each other through a crowded room, and we would live happily ever after, or something like that. I didn't know it back then, but that dream would never come to fruition. That's not to say that I would change anything about the day I met him.

…Well, maybe I would've done my hair.

My name was Hinata Hyuuga, recently that name changed to Hinata Namikaze. This is the story of how that change occurred.

I

I guess everything started when I left Tokyo. I was never a huge fan of big city life. Even though it was cramped and fresh air was nothing more than a dream where I lived, I didn't hate the city. Actually, I enjoyed having snacks available 24/7 at the small corner shop right next to my apartment building. I also didn't mind the fact that I never needed a car to get anywhere, as the subway could deliver me within a mile or two away from any place I wanted to be. However, I still felt that I was just… missing something.

My brother, Neji, was a genius. He was four years older than I was and despite the constant arguing and bargaining on our fathers end, he refused to work for our father. Hiashi Hyuuga was a very successful business man. The details of his work were unknown to Neji and me. Not that either of us cared, Hiashi had been cold to both of us ever since our mother died. My younger sister Hanabi, had never even known him when he was the warm, loving man he used to be when mom was around. Our father had a habit of insisting that he buy everything for us and holding it over our heads whenever we tried to live our own lives.

The furthest I was able to get from him was in an apartment about ten miles away from his office. That was the furthest he would let me go, and it was on the condition that he pay for the apartment so he could use it as yet another thing to hold over my head and threaten me with if I went against his wishes. Hanabi had tried to come with me and had been told, in no uncertain terms, that she would be going nowhere until she at least turned eighteen. Neji had managed to wriggle out of our fathers grasp by cutting all ties with the man and moving far away.

He had moved up north to Aomori prefecture and yold me many times that he had never been happier in his life. I often told him how jealous I was of his freedom and happiness. Every time I would complain about life back home, he invited me to come stay with him. He made more than enough money to support the two of us. Hell, with his job writing code for computer security systems for big businesses, he could support me and twenty of my friends if I had the urge. I had always told him the time wasn't right, I had high school to attend and I couldn't leave all of my friends so close to graduation. Coach Azumiprobably would have lost her mind if I left the volleyball team before season ended. I wasn't the best player on the court, but I understood the mechanics of the game and I gave it everything I had. I always figured, if you're going to do something, give it all you got and one day you will find something you're great at.

After I graduated, I really had nothing to do. I didn't have a job, thanks to how controlling my father was, and despite my GPA, which hovered around 4.2 at any given time, I never really planned on going to college, and I didn't want to sit around in my apartment in Tokyo with my father constantly trying to pair me up with the sons of business associates just to make more money. I figured it was high time I took control of my own life. So the next time Neji offered to take me in, I took him up on it. I was walking down the sidewalk on my way back from yet another snack run when I accepted his offer. I planned on calling so I had gone to a convenience store a little further away. I liked to walk when I talk. Needless to say, he was a bit surprised at the sudden change of heart.

"Wait what? Really?! You're finally going to come stay with your big brother after all this time? Aw did you miss me?" I heard him laughing on the other end.

"Yes, nii-chan." I sighed "I am coming to stay with you, and are you saying that _you_ didn't miss _me_?" I countered.

"I could do with a few more years." He chuckled "I'll buy your ticket, see you when you get here. Love you. Bye." He hung up before I could verbally retaliate for the earlier insult. Not that I really cared. I knew he was only messing with me.

To be honest though, I didn't mind the playfulteasing. Neji used to be… well… sort of a dick. He always had a stick up his ass and refused to smile. He would talk down to me because I didn't get the grades that he did, so it was a welcome change when he started to relax, seemingly out of nowhere. We never knew why, but one day, when he called me, his attitude had taken a complete 180. I was so worried, I told our father about the change. He was as shocked as I was and even tried to send a psychiatrist from Tokyo to take a look at him. Neji had just waved it off saying "I realized I was taking life too seriously." And that was the end of it.

The moment as I put my phone back in my pocket, I got a text from my brother with the link to my digital ticket for the train to Aomori. The train would be stopping in Sendai, Ninohe, and Hachinohe. Of course mine had to be the last stop. After I had taken a look at the ticket and had satisfied my curiosity about the train schedule and seating arrangement, I got another text from Neji.

"That ticket will be good for use until next Friday. Let me know when you are on your way. I'll pick you up from the train station."

I sent back a thumbs up emoji and started typing a message to my friends and my group chat. Hoping this wouldn't be the last time we all talked.

HH: "Hang out this weekend?"

AT(Aisaka Taiga): "Sure"

KM(Kaori Miyazono): "Duh"

SN(Shoko Nishimiya): "I can't wait!"

After everyone had agreed, I started to feel nervous. 'Would they be mad at me? Will they understand? Will we stay friends?' I started to think maybe I should cancel the plans and started to pull my phone back out again when I bumped into someone and dropped it on the ground.

As I was apologizing and picking up my phone, I realized that there was a small crowd of people watching the television outside an electronics shop. Deciding to see what all the fuss was about, I peeked over the shoulder of the man who I had run into and saw what had caused these people to congregate. The news had been covering the murder of three men in Aomori. Police stated that the men had all been brutally attacked, judging from the bruising on the bodies. A chill went down my spine. I would have to ask my brother about that when I arrived in Hachinohe. The thought of living anywhere near someone capable of taking the life of another made me sick to my stomach. I had hated violence for as long as I could remember.

The weekend finally came around and I had bought some food and drinks for the night. I got some chips other snack foods. I figured we could order pizza or something later. As for drinks, I just bought what I thought would mix well. I knew I wouldn't have to buy alcohol. Taiga always brought enough. None of us were really big into drinking but it was fun and it would certainly make my announcement easier. Hopefully for all of us. The first one to show up was Shoko. Shokohad moved to our school back in third grade and was shyer than I was, and that's saying made sense later though, when she told us she had been bullied in her previous school. We hadn't known until a few years prior when she had introduced us to her boyfriend, Ishida Shouya. He was a tall boy with crazy hair and a scary face. We all thought she was crazy until we spoke to him and realized he was actually very kind and even learned sign language to communicate better with Shoko. When we saw the way she smiled at him, we all understood. I was always envious of how brave she seemed to get around him. I wanted that. In case you couldn't tell, Shoko was deaf. When she first moved to our school, she always carried around a notebook that she would use to communicate with people. She smiled any time someone talked to her, but I quickly learned that this was a defense mechanism. She probably didn't even realize she was doing it, but I first spoke to her, forgetting she couldn't hear me, I saw her eyes when she smiled. She looked nervous, as though she wasn't sure if it was okay to be smiling. I smiled back at her and apologized using her notebook. She wrote back that she didn't mind, she was learning how to read lips and the practice was coming along nicely. I'll always remember how grateful she looked when Kaori wrote in her notebook asking if she wanted to be friends with us. She had smiled and put her hands over each other, and shook them once. She later explained that this meant "friends" in sign language. Shoko was always upbeat, even if she was shy, and she had the same effect on those around her. It was hard not to smile when we were with her.

Shoko gave me her trademark cute smile and scrunched her nose and eyes closed as she hugged me while I welcomed her inside. She had grown into an adorable girl over the years we had known each other. Shoko stood at about 5'4" and her delicate features reminded me of a doll. She had a cute heart shaped face with large brown eyes and strawberry blond hair with a slender frame. She had been to my apartment plenty of times before and we were about as close as friends could be. She wasted no time in making herself at home and started watching whatever was on the television, moving her lips along with the people on screen tobetter understand what they were saying.

Just as I began to walk back to the kitchen to get the rest of the snacks set out, there was a loud knocking at the door that just wouldn't stop. 'Looks like Taiga is here' I thought to myself and braced myself for the impending impact that was awaiting me before I opened the door. As soon as I turned the handle, I was ejected from the doorway by the tiny projectile that was AisakaTaiga and we landed half on and half off the couch. Well, Taiga had safely landed one hundredpercent on me. Shoko was used to this so she only grinned and lifted her knees up to her chest as she absentmindedly crunched on some of the chips I had set out and kept watching whatever was on television.

"You know you could just walk in like a normal person." I huffed into my carpet. Though I doubt Taiga heard me as she was yelling about how I was lucky to have developed so much and was yelling something about "spreading the wealth" as she was punching my behind playfully. Once I had managed to swat her hands away and found the strength to get myself off the floor and looking somewhat dignified, I half-heartedly glared at the troublemaker for her brash attitude.

She didn't mind my lame attempt at a glare, she knew I wouldn't be able to stay mad at her for long. I had known Taiga since the first day of kindergarten when she had attacked a boy for snatching my hat off of my head and proceeded to hunt down three more and beat them for laughing. Now that we had graduated high school, she was about 4'9" and weighed maybe 100lbs soaking wet. She hated being small and made up for it constantly with her ferocity. In school that had earned her the nickname "palm-top tiger". That's not the person she was though, in reality she was an adorable, loving, and loyal girl who wanted people to notice her, not her size. We were all happy for her when she found her boyfriend and now fiancé Ryuji. He was a little over a foot taller than her and for a while, he had been known as the scariest guy in our school on account of the fact that his face just looked mean. His father was rumored to have been a Yakuza street boss. He had never met the man, but anyone who met him found out quickly that he was nothing like the rumors stated. Ryuji was very kind to Taiga and was one of the few people who had seen her soft side. Something most people would dismiss as a myth.

Once we had gotten settled in and found comfortable positions on my couch, well, comfortable for everyone else. Taiga claimed that she wouldn't be comfortable unless she had her "favorite pillow", which, to my displeasure, happened to be my chest. While we waited for Kaori to show up, we had decided to watch a movie Shoko had seen with Ishida and hadn't stopped talking about since. Shoko had known us long enough to feel comfortable using her voice to talk, and we had known her long enough to understand everything she said without a problem.

We knew Kaori would be a bit late today. We knew she was teaching younger kids how to play the violin. Her boyfriend, Arima, played piano for them sometimes. It was almost magical when we got to hear the two of them play together. We could feel their love for each other through the music and the glances and smiles they would shoot each other while they played did nothing to try to mask their affections.

She would probably finish up in an hour or so. Kaori loved to play her violin, and we all loved to hear her play. We had known each other before we had met any of our other friends, as our mothers had been the best of friends long ago before my mother died. When we were younger, Kaori got sick and her condition just kept getting worse, until four years ago. She had a high risk operation that most likely would have killed her if it hadn't been a success. Luck was with her though and we were all so relieved when we found out, we ran straight to the hospital from school and had cried happy tears until we fell asleep with our heads resting on her hospital bed. After that, Kaori had grown up wonderfully. Out of all of us, she was the second most "developed", with the first being me.

Despite the fact that she only played violin, she had a pretty toned body. She was slim, with blond hair and eyes that seemed to turn from blue to green depending on the day. She even wore these large framed glasses sometimes just to accentuate her beautiful eyes. Kaori also had killer legs which never made sense to me because, again, all she did was play violin. I never gave it much thought and had decided to go with being not-so-secretly jealous of her super high metabolism. She had always been a gorgeous, down to earth girl who was a joy to be around. Kaori was the funniest person any of us knew and we always had a ball together.

Once the last member of our troupe had arrived and had been ushered inside, apologizing for taking so long. We ordered some Chinese take-out, far more than any of us could eat, and Taiga seemingly materialized a bottle of sake out of nowhere for the night. Almost as soon as it hit the counter I had both of my hands around it and had taken three large gulps of the bitter drink. I hardly ever drank, and had never been close to drunk in my life. So when I looked up and realized my friends were looking at me as if I had grown a second head, I could tell they knew something was up.

"Well I might as well tell you" I said.

…

When I awoke the next morning, it was with a killer headache and cotton mouth of proportions that previously, had been unknown to me. It also felt like there was a weight on my chest. "Oh" I said out loud to myself. Taiga had passed out on top of me and didn't seem keen on moving. As I sat up he mumbled something about pillows and snuggled into my breasts. As adorable as she was, I needed to relieve at least a small portion of my morning discomfort. 'How much did we drink?' I wondered as I stumbled over the contents of my apartment, which looked as if a tornado had found its way in last night. After forcefully removing a heavily sleeping Taiga, I made my way to the bathroom. As I looked into the mirror I vowed never to drink again. It was obvious I had been crying quite a bit last night if all of the make-up streaks running down my face were to be trusted. I sighed and took some antacids from the cabinet and popped them in my mouth with some water and shook my head back and forth before swallowing. I hated the taste of that stuff but it worked, and I would've drank almost anything, besides more alcohol, to make this feeling go away.

I knew that what I needed most was food. Nice, hot, greasy food. First, however, a shower was in order. As I stepped in I was too tired to step out of the way of the cold water and almost fell when it hit me and the shock forced my entire body into high alert, which didn't help my headache. Though once the water warmed up andgot nice and hot, I was in heaven.

After thoroughly cleaning myself both in body and mind from the previous night, I stepped out of the shower and wiped some of the steam off of the mirror to give myself a once over. As I examined my entire body, turning this way and that, I grinned. I looked at my face for a moment, taking in my my pale blue-ish eyes, my hair that was so dark that it sometimes looked blue, and my smallears, pierced three times in my left, two in the bottom lobe and one in my cartilage, and just three more on my right, all in the bottom lobe going up the side of my ear, and button nose. Looking over the rest of my body, I had 34DD breasts and even though I would never tell anyone… I was pretty proud to have them. I was 5'5" which I didn't mind, I never really had any issues with being short. I had thick legs, though they weren't lacking muscle, and a round bottom from running so much to maintain what figure I did have. I didn't have abs, which I lamented every day, but I did have a nice firm tummy. I knew I was pretty, but I had never thought myself as "beautiful" or "gorgeous". I had never even had a boyfriend. Though I hadn't really ever been interested in anyone. If I had, I'm sure my shyness would've ruined my chances. Maybe in this new town I could find someone special.

After a huge breakfast with my friends that was utterly unhealthy, and a few more tears, goodbyes, and promises to stay in touch, everyone left. I started the task of packing away my things and began the process of sorting and throwing out possessions I didn't care for and mailing mypossessions that I wanted to keep to my brothers'address. This was going to take a while.

My whole life, before her, was filled with memories that were, for the most part, dark and unpleasant. I grew up being told what to do with little to no voice or opinion. To voice any disagreements or displeasure with orders meant I wouldn't eat. Following orders quickly became second nature for me. It didn't matter what those orders were. You either complete your mission, or you don't come back. By the time I had becomean adult, my skills were unparalleled, I couldn't be stopped, nor could I be caught. Even if the police managed to catch me, they still couldn't touch me. I was Yakuza, untouchable, elite, popular, rich, powerful, respected, feared, loved, hated…deadly.I was the best contract killer the world had never seen. I had no idea what I was doing to myself or what I was missing out on. Everything changed the day I met her. I always thought I was supposed to be alone. The circumstances we met under could have been better, but I take the blame for that. Still though, I wouldn't change a thing. My name is Naruto Namikaze, and this is how a girl changed my life.

I always hated the rain. It made my job more difficult, and being wet and cold was never a fun prospect. Today, I was on my way to greet Madara-sama at the train station and escort him back to the compound on the outskirts of Hachinohe. A while back, before I was even born, the Uchiha branch of the Yakuza had purchased a large plot of land right outside the city and made short work of building a compound out of it. In the span of six months, the area had gone from acrid farmland to a beautiful estate with security that was rumored to be impenetrable. With enough room to house three hundred men and their families, the place was intimidating just to look at. With a two mile stretch of road leading up the stone walls around the compound, boasting a height of fifteen feet and three feet thick, that somehow, managed to look regal threatening at the same time. Built into which was a door made of thick steel bars that lifted up out of the ground, rather than sliding to the side. The road was dutifully being patrolled by no less than six armed men at all times. Needing very little internal security, as awaiting any trespassers beyond that wall were over fifty armed men at any time who were just going about daily business. The Yakuza was its own security.

Madara-sama had gone to Tokyo for a "getaway" with his granddaughter and wife. The man was a notorious gambler and his love for drinking did nothing to help that. After he had stepped down has the branch head and named Itachi-sama our new leader, Madara-sama started doing the things he couldn't while he was younger. On account of the fact that he was the head of an underground business netting well over one hundred million dollars yearly.

The decision to name Itachi-sama the new head of our branch came as a shock to many, who expected Obito-san to take the roll. Obito-san was the next logical choice to everyone in the Family. He was Madara-samas' son and had been in the business as long as he could recall. However, Madara-sama was quoted as saying that "Itachiwill take our family to the next level in this business. He is the best man for this task."

Obito-san was understandably bitter about the decision and had vowed to himself that we would take his cousins position no matter what. Itachi-sama was Madara-samas' nephew. His father had been planning a coup of Madara-samas' position. When Itachi-sama discovered the plot to do so…He killed his own father. Proving his loyalty to the larger "Family", the Aomori Yakuza. It had only been a few years, but Itachi-sama had proven to be a strong and dependable leader. He ruled with fairness and punished dishonesty with an iron fist. He expected complete loyalty and would tolerate no duplicity.

Itachi-sama did however, have one flaw. He was too lenient with Obito-san. No one knew why he put up with the disrespect and blatant insults flung at his by his older cousin. Most thought it was because he felt bad for "stealing his birthright", but no one could say for sure. My job had become busier since Itachi-sama had taken over. As Madara-sama began to get on in his years, he seemed to become more docile and less keen on taking risks. Others began to notice this and payed less for services we provided or stopped paying at all. Saying "the old man had gone soft". Itachi-sama refused to let this go any further, and made an example out of five of the business owners causing him the most trouble. That had been a busy Christmas for me. Fitting five grown men under the giant tree in the middle of town without being caught was the most difficult task I had ever been given at the time. I spend many sleepless nights looking into the mirror trying to forget what I had done. After Itachi-sama had made his display, the influx of money and men who wanted to join our ranks seemed to redouble every week for the next six months.

I was still reflecting on my life when I arrived at the station. I quickly checked my watch and got out of the car. Ready to receive Madara-sama and his companions. I gave myself a once over in the car window, which I had cleaned to perfection earlier that day. After fixing a few stray hairs I looked at myself a bit more intently. I hadn't realized how much I had grown over the years. I had lost nearly all of my baby fat and my face had become much more angular. My eyes were piercing blue and I had been told more than once how "beautiful" they were. I had three scars on each side of my face that I have had as long as I can remember. Instead of fading as I got older, they got darker and more pronounced, giving the appearance of whiskers on my face. This wasn't helped by the fact that my canine teeth were longer and sharper than normal. Not by much, just enough to be weird. I started to understand why people said I looked like a fox when I smile, part of why I didn't smile so much anymore. The shaggy blonde mop I had as a child had started to behave more over time. Not by much, as it still basically did what it wanted to. My hair fell to the back of my neck now and just barely covered my eyes if it were to fall in my face. For this reason, I usually used a long piece of black cloth to hold it back and in place.

I used to hate my hair when I was younger. It functioned as a bright blonde beacon to make sure everyone knew I was different. I didn't like the attention or stares it earned me and had asked many times for permission to dye it black or brown just to stand out a bit less. All of my pleas fell on deaf ears and I was told to be proud of who I was. I never understood that line of reasoning as I didn't know who I was. I had never met my parents and I was punished any time I had any inquiries, being told "this is the only family you need".

I grew up angry, and a fight was almost inevitable if I were to leave the compound. After what had to be the tenth time waking up in the hospital. On account of being attacked by a group of men for beating up one of their sons who made a joke about my hair as I walked by. I decided I would no longer be such an easy target. I'll never forget the day Itachi-sama decided to start training me. I awoke in a hospital room yet again, a dull throbbing in my head and blurry vision.

I had been walking through the city, heading back to the estate. The sun had started its descent and Itachi-sama didn't want me out past dark. I had just passed the last of the shops on that block and was waiting for the crosswalk to flash green. As I was standing on the corner, I heard footsteps behind me. Usually I wouldn't care about such things, but the sounds were coming closer and closer and seemed to be picking up pace. As I turned slightly to glace at who I presumed was a businessman hurrying to get home from work, my field of vision exploded into a bright white and I felt my balance leaving me. Gaining some small amount of consciousness back, I managed to stumble out of the fall and away from my attacker. Turning to identify my assailant, I saw three large men. Looking as though I had killed their dogs. I quickly decided I wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight against my aggressors, and tried to use my speed to my advantage to make a break for it. The knock to my head must have thrown something off because as I turned to make my escape, I was lifted by my hair and thrown into the wall of a nearby alley.

I tried to scamper down the alley to get away, not paying attention to where I was going, blood now dripping onto my face from a gash the wall had left on my forehead. I realized, too late however, that I had backed myself into a corner. It was a dead end. I turned and faced my opponents and stood ready for anything. I refused to give up until I couldn't stand or they killed me. Not like I had much to live for. They seemed to be of the same opinion, as the man in the front leaned into my face and sneered "You little Yakuza shit, did you-hic- think there wouldn't-hic- be retribution for what you did to my son?"

I could smell whiskey on his breath and the stench nearly made me gag. I didn't say anything back and decided to just stare right back into his hateful gaze with all the anger I could muster. Then I felt the air escape my body and realized his friend had decided to join in and punch me in the gut. My eyes went wide when his other crony hit the side of my leg and I started to slump over. As I went down, my face was met with a knee and I felt my head grabbed violently before being slammed into the wall. By this point, blood was pouring out of my face and I could hardly breathe, let alone stand, but I'd be damned if they walked away scot free. I quickly grabbed a bottle off of the ground and when the next punch came, I drove the bottle into the drunkards' fist.

A loud crash resounded through the alley and the man let out a terrible howl and clutched his now bloodied hand. I ignored the pain of the glass shards digging into my palm and slashed at the other attackers face with the broken bottle that still remained. The man tried to dodge the attack but the alcohol had made him slow. My makeshift weapon had found its make and blood flowed freely from the left side of the man's face. He seemed to take the attack in stride, however, as he let loose with another volley of punches and kicks. Stomping on my hand that held the bottle, breaking it and forcing the shards into my body. I refused to scream, but couldn't stop myself from letting out a grunt as he continued to lay into me.

I don't know how long the barrage lasted, but when I was hauled up to a sitting position against the brick wall in the back of this alley, and opened my eyes, I could see that it was now completely dark now. When the street lights cut on, I saw the familiar glint of a knife in the light. I saw the grin on the man's face and answered it with a smile of my own. A smile that held no mirth of joy, just understanding. I understood that this was where I was going to die. I looked up at the sky and let a tear fall, regretting that I would never know what affection felt like, that I would never be accepted, that I would never know love. No, my dreams would all die with me here, and I accepted that. I prepared myself for whatever hell was like, surely I wasn't going to heaven. The man lifted my shirt up and I tried to let myself slip into unconsciousness, I didn't want to feel this.

"Gentlemen, has my little brother done something terrible again? What ever will I do with him?" I heard an unknown voice say.

"Who the fuck are you" slurred one of the men.

"Get lost asshole, unless you want some too." Threatened one of the others.

"Oh dear, it seems we haven't met before." Said the man I still couldn't identify, with a twisted grin. His voice got deeper and his head dropped a bit, looking at the men through the bit of silver hair that hung in front of his eyes. "Let me introduce myself…"

Without another word, the man launched himself at my three assailants. I tried to yell and warn him that they had weapons, but quickly realized it didn't matter, the look on this man's face was that of unbridled joy. The one eye I could see, I could've sworn it was red. His other eye was covered with a piece of cloth falling over the bridge of his nose and below his right eye. Just in that one eye, anyone could see he was ecstatic to be in a fight.

As the masked man made his approach, the other three readied themselves with their weapons in front of them defensively, not sure what to expect. For a moment, it seemed as if the man had simply disappeared. When the man on the right grunted and fell on his back, with the man standing behind him, between me and my attackers, grinning at me and shooting me a quick thumbs up before kicking off of the wall next to him and driving the face of the man that had tried to cut me into the edge of a dumpster, killing him or knocking him out I didn't know. As the final man ran behind the silver haired lunatic, I saw him pull out a large butcher's knife he had been carrying. Again, I tried to warn him as the man lunged for his head with the weapon, however, he just tiled his head and brought his elbow up into the attacker's upper arm, immobilizing it and causing him to drop the knife. The masked man caught the knife and drove it into the man's leg without even turning around.

As the man screamed and fell to the ground, he was silenced with a kick to the jaw. I kick that I hadn't even seen, such was the speed. By this point, I had begun to get cold and the adrenaline from my earlier fight had worn off and the pain was now setting in full force. As I began to nod off grateful to finally be unconscious, the man leaned down to me and said, very calmly, "Wake up". My eyes shot open again and all of my attention was on him. I wasn't sure if he would kill me or help me so my pain was forgotten again as another burst of adrenaline made its way into my veins.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded

"You're Naruto correct?"

I nodded again.

"I've heard about you." The man smiled. "My name is Kakashi. I used to work for your father. You are destined to be great. I am sure we will meet again, make sure you are stronger than me when we do. See ya."

Unsure of what to make of this, I started sputtering. The man turned as he walked away and put his finger to his lips, or where his lips would be, and gave me another thumbs up. 'Destined to be great? Get stronger? Meet again? Who the hell is this guy?!' I thought he was Yakuza, because I saw no other reason for anyone to want me alive, but I had never seen him before and he said he worked for my father. Also, hand-to-hand combat wasn't really much of a Yakuza thing any more. Especially not with that speed. Yakuza would have just shot the three and been done with it. Also… How the hell did he know my father?!

I thought back to that day in the hospital room. The only person who came to see me was Itachi-sama, who just wanted to know what happened. I decided to keep Kakashi out of my recollection of things. He informed me that the men had been "taken care of", meaning they were either paid off or killed, and with Itachi-sama in charge, everyone knew which option he would go with. By the time I had finished telling him my edited version of the story. That "the men started fighting each other after one of them suggested they rape me and the others accused him of being a "faggot"". He believed my story, as I had almost been rapedbefore, during a different beating I received for shoplifting.

I then remembered that Kakashi had told me to get stronger, so while in the hospital bed, I grabbed Itachi-samas hand with my bandaged one and told him I wanted to fight. I wanted to be able to protect myself. That I was tired of taking beatings from idiots who didn't know me. I wanted to be strong…

A ghost of a grin found its way to his face. "Very well", he said, "I will teach you if you are willing to learn. I promise you this, if you quit once or say even one time that it is too hard I will never train you again." He looked at me seriously. I nodded, "of course Itachi-sensei." He grinned one more time and placed his hand on my head. "Rest, the family can't use you if you're in the hospital, and you will have to work twice as hard to repay the bill you have run up here." I nodded once more and shut my eyes. I opened them once more once I was sure he had left. I was too wired to sleep. I was going to learn how to fight!

One of the first things Itachi-sama taught mewas how to be confident in who I was. The method he employed through, was a bit… unorthodox. He kicked my ass… constantly. He taught me how to fight, by beating me until I couldn't stand, and forcing me to stand and fight. I improved quickly and discovered that I was good at fighting. I had a knack for hurting people, I was good at it. I was unpredictable and strong, and I was angry…God, was I angry. I never developed any particular style, much to the chagrin of my sensei. I was more of a "tactical brawler" as he called it. I figured, 'if I'm going to get hit, why not take it and lead into my own attack with the momentum?', so by the time I was twelve years old, I could decimate most grown men with no problem.

By the time I was sixteen the only person my age who could give me a proper challenge was Sasuke, the younger brother of Itachi-sama. At first, we got along about as well as oil and water. Sasuke was a prick. In my opinion, he was far too full of himself and took his status as the younger brother of the Kumicho for granted. He acted as though being blessed with all the things he had in life was his right. Until I knocked his teeth out for mentioning my hair. He demanded that Itachi-sama teach him as well. When itachi-sama refused to teach him, Sasuke started watching my training and would copy whatever training tasks I was given until Itachi-sama relented and agreed to teach him. He had learned almost as quickly as I had, but because I had been training for longer, I had no problems kicking him around for a while. He actually began to lighten up after getting his ass handed to him for what had to be the thousandth time.

Sasuke was a bit shorter than I was, with long black hair and a serious expression on his face at all times. He was analytical of everything and was his own worst critic. He refused to give himself a break and wanted nothing more than to be stronger. Our arguments were mostly settled it the courtyard behind one of the older buildings in the compound. People would gather to watch when we went at it. We would tear into each other without mercy until neither of us could stand. Afterwards, it would be as if nothing happened and we would go about our day. He was the only person I ever considered a friend.

By the time we were eighteen, Sasuke and I had grown to be more like brothers than anything else. We were the best two fighters in the compound and Sasuke was shaping up to turn into a fine Wakagashira to his brother. His fighting style depended on quick movement, precise striking, and anticipating his opponents' attacks. He was more business minded, where as I was more on the physical side of "business". I was six inches taller and about fifty pounds heavier than my friend, so it only made sense that I act the part of the muscle. That doesn't mean I didn't understand the business side though. I read about business strategies and listened when Itachi-sensei would lecture Sasuke. I did my best to etch every detail into my being. I was caught listening to one of their lessons once, and was punished severely. I hadn't eaten for a week after that. I came to accept that the family didn't want me knowing how business worked, I was more useful to them dumb, I suppose. I didn't realize until much later that they had planned all of this from the beginning.

I was snapped out of my musings by a three note chime, repeating itself loudly, alarming all present that a train was arriving. I looked myselfover one more time, insuring my black, form fitting suit was in flawless condition, and aside from the rain that had long ago saturated my clothes, I was looking sharp. I fumbled with my necklace as I waited on my passengers, an aqua blue crystal on a long silver chain that I've had ever since I was born. Who gave me the necklace, I never found out. That didn't stop me from wearing it though. It was one of the few gifts I had ever been given, so I treasured it. When Madara-san appeared walking down the stairs of the station with his family, I bowed low and welcomed him back.

"Welcome home Madara-sama"

"Oh shut up Naruto, come help this tired old man with these bags, I'm getting soaked out here" he shot back with a tired grin.

"Right away sir" I said as I took his families bags and carefully set them in the trunk. By the time I had finished fitting all the luggage in the car, I was thoroughly soaked, and a few rogue blonde hairs had managed to escape from their binding and hung down, sticking to my forehead. The three passengers were already in the car and laughing about something the youngest had said. I felt an ache in my chest, knowing I would never experience that kind of emotion. It had been made clear to me long ago, no one could love a personlike me. I was a monster, a killer, and a weapon. The only time people greeted me with kindness is when they wanted something. There was no family or wife in my future, there was no love, there was only me. Someone once said that all living things die alone, nothing ever resonated with me like that did. When thunder loudly crashed in the sky above, startling me out of my monologue, I quickly tucked those thoughts away and shut the trunk and hurried around the car so as to not keep Madara-sama waiting. As I turned the corner, I felt something solid connect with my face, my vision went white, and then there was dark…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train had finally come to a halt, four hours of sitting in an uncomfortable train seat, and we finally made it. I was finally in Hachinohe, where my brother had told me to get off. He knew I was coming so he would be expecting me. I hoped he hadn't forgotten. I started to get nervous, I hadn't seen Neji in so long. I wondered if he would look the same. He never had any social media. He didn't like the idea of someone you didn't know being able to read about your entire life.

As I got out of the train and struggled to keep my bags from falling off of my shoulders, I was only getting more nervous. I got a text from Nejisaying that parking was bad and he had to park across the street. I frowned because it was raining pretty hard and I didn't have an umbrella or even a jacket. Just my thin hoodie I had worn for the train ride and leggings. I sighed one more time and silently cursed my brother for not getting here sooner and making my walk through the rain. I put one of my bags over my head and started running.

As I ran through the first row of cars, I was passing a white Mercedes-Benz with dark windows. I didn't see much of what happened next because I had my head down with a heavy bag held over me for protection from the rain. What I felt, however, was something solid hit my bag, or rather, I had hit it. I thought I had run into a van or large car, because of how solid the impact was, but as I fell down on top of my accidentalvictim, I quickly realized I had assaulted a manwith my bag and he was lying unconscious on the wet pavement. 'Great' I thought, 'My first day in a new town and I'm already a criminal.' I started trying to wake him up with light slaps and shaking his shoulders. 'At least this happened behind the car, it would probably be bad if the people inside saw this'. I had no idea how right I was.

I was still trying to wake the man up when I first glanced at his face and actually paid attention to his looks. He was handsome, if not somewhat feral looking, the scars on either side of his face looked almost whisker like, and his long blonde hair was tied back, held from his forehead by a piece of black cloth. 'Blonde?', it was a fairly uncommon hair color, and even more rare was she bright shade of blonde the man was sporting. Taking in his features, I realized I was… impressed? He was gorgeous. His face was cut of almost all baby fat and his jawline was incredibly defined, with high cheekbones and clear tan skin, he was like something out of a dream.

Everything about him screamed danger, from his black suit, clinging to his broad shoulders and strong chest, to his rebel hair style or pierced ears, but somehow, I still felt safe. The thing that I noticed the most, and was most thankful for, was his warmth. He seemed to be heating the entire area immediately around him just by being there, and the rain no longer bothered me. As I sat there on top of the young man, alternating between staring at him like a fool, and looking around the parking lot for help, I quickly realized I hadn't been _that_ lucky, I heard him mumble something as I looked back down at him and he began to wake up, his eyes went wide and when I looked down,he had pulled a gun and was holding it to my stomach. I froze in fear as I pieced together who this man was. The suit, the hair, the scars and earrings, and I was sure that he had tattoos. He was Yakuza! I had never even seen a gun before, how was my luck this bad? As fear and shock overtook me momentarily, I promptly squeaked and passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What the hell is going on? Why am I-…oh shit' I was beginning to wake up and remembered I had been clobbered by someone a moment ago. 'Is Madara-sama okay?' I worried. Knowing that if he had been hurt in any way I would be executed immediately upon returning home. I started to shift my weight to get up and realized my assailant was still on top of me. I had no problem getting to my pistol and resting it against the person's waist. 'I may die today, but I'm taking someone with me' I thought grimly. Then I opened my eyes and got my first look at my mystery attacker...

"Beautiful", I mumbled. She looked panicked as she was looking around the parking lot. When she looked back to me, I realized I was in no danger and relaxed a bit, however, I had forgotten I was still pointing a gun at the woman. When she took note of that, she made a tiny noise I was unaware humans could even make, and passed out on my chest. I saw her "weapon" a moment later. A rain soaked bag full of what had to have been bricks,judging by how hard it hit me. I immediately pieced together what had happened and started frantically trying to wake the girl up. I was able to roll her off of me and sat on the ground with her half on my lap, half on the ground. That was when I actually looked at her…

Beautiful was an understatement. The woman in front of me was gorgeous, she was breathtaking, she had to be a model, or a princess. She smelled faintly of lavender, and she had the cutest sleeping face I had ever seen. As I leaned down to move her hair out of her face, my eyes found her lips. They were full and pink, they looked so warm and inviting, I was sure that one taste was sure to leave me craving more. My heartwas now racing and my breaths were coming fast and shallow.

Instinctually, almost against my will, I started leaning towards her. Intent on knowing, if only once, what those lips tasted like. What happiness felt like. As I moved closer, about two inches away, I stopped myself. 'So what if I never knew love, or family, or what a real embrace felt like.' These were the thoughts going through my head.'That doesn't mean I'm going to molest an innocent woman.' Right before I could move away and get up to call for help, I heard another adorable mewl and looked down to see her smacking her lips and nuzzling into my chest, almost… happily? She scrunched her eyes against the rain, then, when she realized she wasn't lying on the ground, but in someone's lap.

She opened her eyes, and this is where our story starts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks again for reading this. It means a ton to me to see people favorite or follow my story and reviews are like crack for me haha. This is my first time writing like this so any criticism at all would be a huge help. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. I'm gunning for around 10K words per chapter. PS I know the title isn't great, so I'm open to suggestions. Okay that's all. Thanks! Stay up! ~datte'yaboi


	2. Chapter II

Hey guys! I finally finished the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! Quick warning, this chapter is gonna get pretty dark and maybe triggering for some people. Because I am a writer, I won't interrupt my stories with warnings or start/over for lemon scenes. However, there will be enough forewarning that if you don't want to read it, you will be able to see it coming and skip it. It's really more character development than a lemon. Anyways, if you like what you are reading and want more, favorites, follows, and reviews all help. Thanks!

-datte'yaboi

II

I was warm, why was I so warm? I couldn't remember I time that I had felt this comfortable either. I felt so safe and secure, like nothing could hurt me. 'Where am I?' I wondered briefly, until I remembered the events that had led up to my being here. I started putting two and two together and realized why everything felt so perfect, and why I was so warm. I was dead. What would Neji do? How would my friends handle the news? Would my father care? With these questions ringing in my mind, dread began to fill my heart and I felt my stomach turning in protest of recent events and began to feel sick. Wait… sick? That didn't seem like something that could happen to a spirit. Shrugging off the odd feeling for the time being, I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw upon 'waking' was what had to be the face of what I assumed was my guardian angel, which was strange because I was never religious. I guessed that the warmth I was feeling was coming from him. As was the calmness I had been experiencing. With a quick sensory check, I figured I was lying in his lap, my upper half propped up a bit more, held by his arms. I wanted to stay in this position forever, I had never been more at ease. It took no effort for my body to lay against his, as if they were made to be next to one another. Cursing myself mentally for thinking such things of an angel, and within the first five minutes of being in heaven. My eyes were about as wide as they could get, as I was staring into the face of a man no more than two inches from my own, I could feel his warm breath against my lips, and at the moment, I wanted nothing more than for this angel to just lean forward just two more inches and close the gap between us.

He had to be an angel. No one else could have eyes that shade of soul searing blue. Eyes that seemed to almost look through me, staring straight into my soul. Eyes that held compassion, understanding, and infinite patience. It hurt me when I looked deeper and realized something else was hiding in his eyes, pain. It was obvious that this man knew pain and regret on the most profound levels. This confused me 'Angels shouldn't have anything to regret…right?' This realization had prompted me to inspect the rest of his face.

After tearing my eyes away from his, which had proven to be more of a task than I had initially thought, I gazed at him, still awestruck by how… sexy he was? His blonde hair was soaked from the rain and fell over his face and he kept pushing it back away from his eyes only to have it fall back into place. He let out a huff and gave up on trying to tame his hair, looking grumpy. It was a look that didn't seem right on his face, a smile seemed more appropriate. I giggled and he looked back down at me, confused. "Shouldn't angels have more control over their own hair?" I asked, amused by his situation. He looked surprised for a moment, as if he hadn't expected me to say anything to him. He grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly for a moment before making me blush with his next comment "shouldn't pretty ladies be more careful when they are running through a parking lot?" He laughed "I thought I was being jumped for a minute, you really pack a punch you know that?"

He looked at me with a grin and for a moment, I could swear he looked just like a fox, which I thought was adorable. His canines were a bit longer than normal and with the "whiskers" on his cheeks and that grin… wait… whiskers? Blonde hair? It couldn't be… I looked down to see what he was wearing and was greeted by the unwelcome sight of a black, form fitting suit. I began to panic and almost fainted again when I realized who this was, and the position we were in.

He was holding me in his arms and I was in his lap, still incredibly comfortable and warm. Somehow he had a way of negating any effects the rain should have had. I looked up at him again, and saw that he had noticed the expression on my face. I started to apologize franticly, tears threatening to fall any moment. "I'msosorryIdidn'tknowandIwasn'tpayingattentionan-"

He interrupted me by placing a hand on my cheek, gently holding my face to look at him. He stared into my eyes intensely, silently willing me to provide him with my undivided attention. He brushed the hair out of my face and tucked it safely behind my ear, before resting his other hand opposite his first. His hands were warm and strong, and to my surprise they were soft and careful. "Take a breath and calm down" he said softly "No one is going to hurt you" he continued. "What happened earlier was a huge mistake and I'm sorry for scaring you. I thought you were trying to kill me to get to my boss." His eyes went wide after he said that and he clammed up. "Shit! How long have we been out here?" he was frantic now, looking all around, keeping his head low. I was getting even more nervous, wondering who his boss was and why he seemed so scared of them. Just when I was going to voice my confusion, I heard the sound of a car door opening and the mystery man started scrambling furiously to get to his feet and trying to brush the debris from the ground off of his clothes. I fell out of his lap and noticed just how cold it had actually gotten when I was so suddenly deprived of his warmth. He was re-tying his head band when I heard a deep, gruff voice behind us.

"Dammit gaki what the hell is taking so…" he stopped when he saw me on the ground at his feet between the two. He looked at me for a moment before grinning and asking "and who might this be? Did you go and get yourself a girlfriend? I didn't think you had it in you boy!" The blonde man started sputtering, looking for an excuse for my presence and at the same time, denying the earlier accusation." The pitch of his voice had gone up which I thought was strange. However, thing that confused and frightened me the most was how his demeanor had changed. He looked terrified of the older man.

When he was talking to me telling me to calm down, he seemed strong and confident. As if he was afraid of nothing, but now, it was like he was a different person. His eyes were cast down, his shoulders had slumped, and he looked as though he would turn to dust if a stiff breeze blew through. Looking at him reminded me of how I acted around my father, only magnified about ten times. I was looking at a person who had been heavily abused in his life and had come to accept it. I don't know why I did what I did next. It went against everything in my character, but I wanted to help him, so I did the only thing I could think of.

"He was helping me!" I interrupted the older man while bowing deeply, if I learned anything in this short interaction, it was that he was important. "I tripped when I was walking by and hit my head and I think I sprained my ankle. He was helping me find my bearing and pick up my bags. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." I looked up at the man, hoping my small lie would be caught. The blonde man was looking at me with wide blue eyes full of concern and he looked confused as to why someone would help him. The older man was looking at me as though he were assessing my answer. His grin now replaced by a furrowed brow and suspicious eyes. I looked at the blonde man, who now looked on edge, and tried to think of an escape plan when the older man threw his head back and laughed loudly, making the blonde man jump. I was even more confused now than before, if that was possible. The blonde man still looked like he wasn't sure what was going to happen, so I followed his lead and decided to try to make my get away.

"Thank you for all of your help-" I stopped realizing I didn't know my "rescuers" name.

"Naruto." he said, his voice still sounding shaky. "My name is Naruto."

'Naruto huh? I like it' I thought.

"Well thank you for all of your help, I think I'll be able to make it to my car now. My brother is picking me up and he must be wondering what is taking me so long." I said as I stated to step away from the two.

"Nonsense! The older man boomed, his smile coming back to his face again. "You can come with us, the kid here can take you wherever it is you need to go." I was about to decline when I noticed the look in the man's eyes. This wasn't an offer, this was an order. I glanced at Naruto again before answering. His head was now hanging in resignation and he looked at me apologetically. "Thank you for your kindness sir. Where would you have me sit?" I asked, bowing again.

"Oh enough with the formal talk already! Just call me Madara, and you can ride in the back with my family. Don't worry, they won't bite." He laughed.

"Sir I don't think this is-" Naruto began to protest.

"Silence boy." The older man growled. "Know your place. Or will I need to have you made to understand your worth?" He asked.

"Of course not sir. Please excuse my insolence." Naruto bowed.

"Drive the car."

And with that, we all got into the car and got ready to go.

As I got into the back of the car, I saw Madara's family. The older woman, who I assumed was his wife, was dressed regally. Wearing clothes that cost as much as a normal persons rent and jewelry costing closer to a year's salary for most. She had dark black hair with a few gray hairs that she wore up in a bun. Her skin was near flawless and she looked as though she hadn't a worry in the world when she smiled at me. "Hello dear" she said "My name is Miyuki and this is my Grand-daughter Mikoto." She smiled, gesturing at the little girl next to her, hiding behind her grandmother as much as she could. "It's very nice to meet you Miyuki-sama. My name is Hinata." I said politely as I smiled back at the two. I began to relax a bit. Maybe this wouldn't be so terrible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't remember ever seeing eyes that mesmerizing in my life. Her eyes were entrancing. I couldn't look away. They were a pale blue that was almost purple. I didn't even want her to blink, I didn't want to look away, for fear that this was an illusion brought on by my stress and if I looked away, I would never see them again. To my relief, they remained the same ethereal color after I blinked hard and looked again. I hadn't said anything for several moments and just looked at her. She was even more beautiful with her eyes open. Looking at me with eyes that held emotions I had never seen directed at me before. Awe, desire, and… something else I had never seen before. Looking at her it felt like she could see through me. It felt like this girl, who I had never met before, knew me on a level that no one else had ever tried or cared to. There was a familiarity in her gaze that I couldn't understand, but it felt good. There was no awkwardness between the two of us even though we knew nothing about each other.

My headband had been shaken loose at some point in the ordeal and my hair started to fall into my face, breaking me out of my self-induced trance. I whipped my head to the left, trying to move it at least a bit. Which of course did nothing. Then, trying to push it with my hand back behind my forehead, hoping it would behave a bit. Of course, that would've been a miracle. As the blonde mop once again fell back over my eyes. I let out an annoyed breath and began to look for my headband when I heard a giggle. "Shouldn't angels have better control of their own hair?" The headband could wait, and my hair seemed to agree, as it stayed put when I brushed it over to once more give my attention to the beauty in front of me.

I looked down at her to find that she was… smiling at me? Which was surprising, when you take into account the fact I had just had a gun less than an inch away from her pointed right at her, and 'did she just call me an angel?' Deciding to just roll with it and hope I didn't run out of luck, I grinned at scratched the back of my head and shot back "Shouldn't pretty ladies be more careful when they are running through a crowded parking lot?" I noticed her blush and began to think I was actually doing well talking to someone. I laughed and kept going. "I thought I was being jumped for a minute, you really pack a punch you know that?"

When I saw the look of growing fear and panic on her face, I thought I had said something wrong. Once I thought about the situation she was in, I understood she was afraid of me. Why this fear was just now dawning on her I had no idea. What I did know, was that there were tears forming in her eyes as she apologized incoherently and I would be damned if I ever made this woman cry. So, going with my instincts and doing the first thing that came to mind, I took her face in one of my hand and looked her seriously in the eye, fighting the urge to stare into them as I had before. I tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and placed my other hand on her face as well. Now both of my hands were on either side of her face, resting on her jaw and reaching just behind her ears, my little fingers brushing her earrings. Two lavender colored gems on the bottom. Followed by a few more on each side, the color of the others only slightly different in hue from the one before it. Her skin was so soft and smooth. 'Is this what all faces feel like?' I wondered. The only time previously I had touched a person's face, it was because I was punching them, and I had no intention of hurting this woman. If I had my way, no harm would ever befall her.

Coming out of my musings, she was still looking at me silently, after I had grabbed her face, she stopped chattering and looked back at me, waiting for me to continue. "Take a breath and calm down" I said as calmly as I could before assuring her "No one is going to hurt you". I apologized for scaring her and explained that what happened earlier was a mistake, making sure she understood that I thought she was trying to attack my boss. When I mentioned my boss, I realized that I had no idea how long I had been out in the rain with this girl. "Shit!" I cursed my lack of awareness and asked the girl how long we had been out here, looking around the lot the whole time for any witnesses, when I looked at the girl in my lap for an answer, I heard a car door opening. I raced to my feet, feeling immensely bad for dropping the cute girl onto the wet pavement. Fear flooded my body as I raced to clean myself up and make myself look presentable before Madara-sama got tired of waiting and got out of the car, and if I knew anything, I knew I wanted him to stay in that car. I was tying my headband when I heard his voice and my blood ran cold. He stopped though, when he saw the confused girl on the ground between us, before grinning and asking her who she was and accusing me of talking to girls when I should be focused on work, knowing that the punishment for slacking was severe, it was not an empty threat.

I was doing my best to keep my thoughts straight and find a liable story to excuse how long I taken to simply put away luggage in the trunk. He knew he had me trapped and I could already feel the burn of the wounds that would undoubtedly be inflicted later. That's when I heard her voice again. Claiming that she had fallen and I was helping her. All while bowing low to Madara-sama, apologizing as if it were her life on the line. Again, I felt something that had been foreign to me until today, but that would have to wait. The look on Madara-sama's face showed his suspicion of her story. That wasn't what scared me though. What scared me, was the sick grin he wore before laughing loudly. He had a plan, and it wasn't going to end well for the girl or me. I was trying to figure out what his goal was when the girl, once again, spoke up. This time addressing me, beginning to thank me but stopping when she realized she didn't know my name. "Naruto" I said, telling her my name. I don't know why I told her, but something inside me told me that even if I die tonight, I wanted her to know who I was. She smiled for a moment and attempted to politely excuse herself from the conversation, saying her brother was waiting on her.

That was when I understood his plan, the moment he shouted "Nonsense!" with fake cheer in his voice looking at the girl with hard eyes. I realized what he intended to do. Sasuke had mentioned Itachi-sama complaining about his uncle meddling in his life, trying to force a wife on him. All of the woman who he rejected had simply been given to the men as servants, which basically meant they became sex slaves. Within the first week, those who didn't attempt escape either killed themselves or resigned themselves to their fate, using drugs to numb their pain. When Sasuke told me this, I was furious. I wanted to tear the men apart and laugh as they bled, but my brother managed to calm me, saying "They will know retribution, and it will be delivered by your hands, but we must bide our time." I understood what he meant, as he was the heir apparent to the head of our clan. In time, he would change things for the better. I could never be any more than what I was now… nothing. I had no known lineage and I "should consider myself lucky to breathe the same air as the rest of these men".

I had agreed to let it go for the time being, but Sasuke wasn't here now, and I couldn't bear to even think about her suffering the same fate as those woman or ending up in a loveless marriage just to be used to pump out more children for the family to grow stronger. I almost couldn't control myself and took action against Madara-sama, but I quickly stilled my hand and remembered that if anything happened to him, I would be killed and most likely, she would end up exactly where I fear. Understanding my situation and hers, I looked at the ground and looked at the girl, hoping she knew I was sorry, when the man "offered" to give her a ride home and told her to sit in the back with his wife, who would sooth the girl if she got too nervous. She was excellent at playing the "sweet grandmother" card.

While Madara-sama was doing his best to lure the girl into relaxing more around him, I was becoming more and more uneasy. Knowing I had to at least try to get her out of this before it started, I began to tell Madara-sama that I didn't think it was a good idea to bring the girl. He cut me off and asked if I needed to be "taught my place" if I didn't go with his plan. Knowing I would be of no use to her in a coma, I apologized and did as I was told, and got in the car.

As I buckled my seatbelt and checked the mirrors to ensure nothing had changed, I heard Miyuki-sama starting her act. It was creepy how easily she put up this façade of carefree happiness and gentleness over her coarse, bitter soul. It made me grit my teeth and focus on how I would get this girl out of this without getting myself, and more importantly, her, killed. I heard the unknowing victim introduce herself to the other two in the back. Hinata… That was her name. It was perfect, meaning "sunny place". I couldn't think of a name that better suited her. I knew then and there that I would never grow tired of hearing that name.

As the drive went on, and Miyuki-sama kept up her little show for Hinata, I couldn't stop the visions of what her fate would be if I failed out of my head. All of the worst scenarios played on repeat one after another and it was maddening. Madara-sama told her that we would take her wherever she wanted to go, but that wasn't the truth, and on some level I think that she knew it just as well as I did. This wasn't a free ride. This was a passive kidnapping. She would be taken before Itachi-sama and presented like an animal at auction. He would refuse her and she would be given, like all the others to the goons working under him. What tortured me the most, was that _I_ was one of those goons. If I didn't stop this, I would become just like them in her eyes. She would see me as everyone else seemed to… a monster. I decided that if I couldn't save this one girl, that those people wouldn't be wrong. If I couldn't save Hinata, I vowed to myself, this would be my last mission in this life. If I couldn't save her, I would die, taking with me as many of the bottom feeders that committed such heinous crimes as I could manage. I would burn that compound to the fucking ground.

I was beginning to let my anger get the best of me and I could feel it. I didn't care though, I deserved to be angry, furious even. In the middle of my self-righteous plotting, I felt eyes on me. Fearing that Madara-sama had sensed my discontent, I looked around the car in the rear view mirror. Seeing that Madara-sama was on his phone, not paying attention, I relaxed a bit. Then noticing in the mirror the eyes that had been looking at me nervously, those beautiful arctic blue eyes. All of my anger drained away, forcing myself to look back at the road momentarily before looking back to her. A bit disappointed when she looked away, listening as Miyuki-sama drew her into another conversation about some made up bullshit.

I couldn't let myself fall back into such dangerous thoughts. Though it was hard, as I couldn't take the thought of anyone else putting their hands on her. Breaking away from this line of thought, I began to recall my "first time"…

I had just turned thirteen, according to the birthday given to me by Madara-sama, which was just the day that they had taken me in. My birthday was never celebrated or even mentioned. Just used to measure time. I was lying on the floor on an old tatami mat that was given to me to use as a bed, trying to sleep. However, no matter how long I lied still, or which way I tossed and turned, sleep refused to take me. This was mostly because just below the room I slept in, the men were having a party. Gambling, drinking, smoking and yelling in what had to be a secret mission to ensure I never slept. I knew that such things were highly unlikely. No one ever noticed me, so why would they care what I did?

To this day, I will never understand how several extremely drunk men managed to sneak up the stairs to my room without me noticing… One of the men, who I assumed was the "leader" kicked my door open and shined a bright light in my face. Yelling at a few of the others to hold me down. If I had been more aware of my surroundings I probably could've put up a decent fight, but by the time I had wrestled my blanket off and begin to assume a fighting stance, I was being jabbed with something sharp. All at once, my vision started to swim and my body felt like lead. Falling onto my face, I hardly felt the pain from the breaking of my nose. My hearing had become dull, as if I were underwater. I heard cruel laughing and cheering surrounding me. When I was turned over, I was looking into the face of a drunken prostitute they must have hired for the night. Beginning to understand what was happening, I began to try to struggle away from her.

My attempts were in vain, however, because at some point in the assault, my hands hand been bound over my head and the woman was straddling my waist, looking at me as if I were a joke. The look in her eyes was what hurt the most. She _wanted_ to hurt me. Others may not care what happened to me but this woman was actually looking forward to what she was about to do. I started embracing the tired feeling, hoping I would pass out and they would leave me alone. Or kill me… at this point either was preferable to this humiliation. As the world started getting darker and more hushed, I relaxed a bit. Hopefully this was it for me, hopefully they kill me and I wouldn't have to suffer anymore. It was made clear to me long ago that there was no chance for me to go to heaven. That the sins they had forced me to commit would guarantee me a spot in the lowest level of hell. I know now that they had convinced me of this to keep me from killing myself so they wouldn't have to go looking for another obedient little slave, but at the time, I didn't care. There was no way that the life I was living here could be trumped by anything the devil could throw at me. I kept on letting myself go, praying that this would be the last time I fell asleep in this world.

Suddenly, my vision was pure white, and my entire body felt like it had been swallowed by fire. All I could hear was a terrible ringing going through my head, forcing my conscious back into the world that seemed to hate me so much. Though I had a migraine of proportions that I thought were to remain unmatched for the rest of my life, once the white faded from my eyes and the ringing calmed, I could again see and hear clearly. Once I focused on what I was seeing, I had wished I was still blind and deaf. I was now completely naked, hands still bound, with a needle poking out of my arm. Figuring that was what had brought me back, I quickly hoped that I wasn't going to be addicted to some terrible drug after this was over. I was quickly snapped out of such thoughts though. As the intoxicated woman grabbed my face and forced me to look at her.

She looked worn down and tired, it was obvious that she was on too many drugs to think straight. The Yakuza had done this to her, I recognized her when I looked closer. She used to have long pretty red hair and youthful green eyes. I saw her once when she had started working as a waitress in one of the restaurants that the men frequented. She began dating one of them, which, unknown to her, meant she had started dating all of them, and they were the only ones who decided when their relationship ended. When she begin to get too willful, they must have started her on drugs to keep her bound to them. Now, she had become this… She was so torn apart that there was none of her left. Her soul had died long ago. All that I was looking at was a corpse, taking orders and following them with no thought. I felt terrible for her, but that quickly changed when she began…touching me.

The woman was rubbing her body against mine, doing her best to elicit a reaction. Grinning cruelly the whole time. She know what this would do to me. She knew that her diseases would be transferred to me, but the cries of "Make him a man" and other innuendo suggesting what she do to me next is the only thing she seemed to hear as she leaned down to my ear while grabbing me through my pants and squeezing so tightly that it hurt. "You are just as guilty as they are." She said to me, before smashing her lips into mine and forcing her tongue into my mouth. I had never been this close to anyone, let alone a woman before. So this was taking me way outside of my comfort zone, and her breasts, while not huge, were still big enough to push into my chest. Bringing down barriers on all fronts, I had no idea what to expect. As she continued kissing me, only stopping to insult me or tell me that I was no better than the men around me. My mind was going a hundred places at once. From the taste of smoke and alcohol that the woman had planted in my mouth, to the now… pleasant feeling in my pants, I was completely out of my element and I just wanted to leave.

Deciding once more to make a break for it, I bucked my hips in an effort to throw the woman off of me, but with bound hands and having spent so much energy already, all I did was lift her off the ground a bit. Only to be rewarded with a kick to my ribs by one of the men watching the "show". "You should be thankful boy! This is the only action you'll ever get!" he yelled at me drunkenly. As tears began to fall down my face, the woman leaned back down making a "shh" noise into my ear, telling me "There's no reason to cry. You should take advantage of this. It will be the only time you feel anything close to someone else's love. Just focus on me" As she continued her ministrations with one hand behind her back. I couldn't see what she was doing, I could only feel what was happening. Despite knowing it should've felt good, I only felt dirty. I was being violated, having one of my most precious possessions ripped away from me, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

As the woman on top of me began pulling my shirt off, I did my best to shut my brain off. I wanted no part in this and escape wasn't an option. Having some trouble getting the shirt over my arms, she looked me in the eyes. Bringing me back a bit into the moment by punching my already broken nose, licking the blood off of her fist, she called for something to cut my clothes off with. Soon after, a knife came skidding across the floor, just out of my reach. She stared at me, grinning at the sight of my anguish, relishing in it. She picked up the knife and brought it to my neck, pressing just hard enough to draw blood. Feeling the warmth of my own blood flowing down my neck and onto the floor, my eyes went a bit wide. She noticed this and whispered to me once more. "I could kill you right here, right now. Do you think any of these men would give a fuck?" She threatened. Not realizing that death would've been a gift to me at this point. She pulled the knife back and smiled as she looked back and forth between the blood on the blade and the wound she had inflicted on me. The first of many. The men, seeing this, spurred her on, cheering and yelling compliments and encouraging my torture. She lifted the knife again to my neck and pressed down below my throat, at the neck of my shirt. She pressed, and sliced down.

Feeling the long slash going down my torso along with the subsequent familiar feeling of my own blood flowing where it wasn't ever meant to, I screamed out. I had wanted to pull my mind away from what was happening, but the sharp and constant pain the blade would provide were keeping me so very far from the edge of unconsciousness that I longed to jump over. At the same time, pushing my mind further toward the edges of my sanity. Rational thought was no longer something that I possessed, nor did anyone else in the room. All of them high on the primal and bestial emotions of bloodlust and arousal. These power starved men were completely in control, and the newfound feeling was intoxicating. My shirt had now fallen off of my body, painted red from the skillful application of lacerations varying in depth. The whole time, she hadn't touched my lower half, except for to massage me long enough to keep my blood flowing to where she thought was most important.

As she tugged on the hem of my pants, with one hand. Eyes now wide, delirious, high on the small power she held. Knife posed threateningly in the other, my resolve crumbled. I lifted my hips a bit to allow her to lower them just enough to reach her objective. As she slid herself over me, I felt something warm and wet grinding against me. Realizing what this was and what was about to happen, I closed my eyes. Only to receive a slash across my hip bones, causing me to open my eyes and open my mouth in a silent scream. Bucking my hips instinctively to try to wriggle away from my rapist. I heard a loud exaggerated moan when I fell back on the floor from another blow to the head. This time, from the boot of one of the men. Looking down, I saw that during my struggle, she had managed to align herself over me and begin lowering herself onto my. Forcing me inside her. The sensation was one I had never felt before. It hurt and felt good at the same time. I didn't want it to feel good though. I wanted my body to hate this as much as I did. I wanted some proof that what was happening to me was wrong, but I couldn't fight biology. As much as my mind detested the idea of what was happening to me, my body couldn't get enough. As she kept going, her pace ever increasing the pain beginning to completely fade out to be replaced by a feeling that I couldn't comprehend. I was confused and embarrassed. I was pissed.

I was being used again by someone who didn't give a damn about me. Someone who just wanted me to give and give only for them to take. I was fed up, but I couldn't fight all of these men at once. So I did the only thing I could think of at the time. With all of my might, I leaned up and grabbed the front of her shirt with my teeth, keeping my momentum going and bowling her over onto her back, keeping myself imbedded in her the whole time, I whipped my head to the side, ripping her shirt down the front, her breasts now spilling out into the dark, humid room. The men were now deafening. Cheers and insults thrown at me along with sake and beer. I was completely soaked from head to toe, driving myself into this woman as fast and hard as I could. Her back against the ground, both knees now on either side of her head, I hammered away furiously. All the while cursing whatever god may exist that would allow such a thing. Tears and blood were dripping on her body as I loomed over her. Hate was all I could feel and I wanted her, someone…anyone, to feel the pain I held in my heart. As I kept going, faster and harder with each repetition, now covered completely in her juices, my own blood, and alcohol, I reached forward, hands still bound…and started to choke her.

Her eyes crossed and her tongue had long since been lolling out of her mouth, just accepting the pounding she was being given gratefully. I felt something coming and saw her face getting blue and her eyes beginning to flutter. I kept going, not caring what happened to her, only concerned with sharing my pain with another. As the feeling got stronger and more intense, my thrusts grew shorter and faster. My stomach was tightening along with other parts of my body. My breathing sped up and my hands tightened even further around the woman's neck. Letting out a grunt, I came. It lasted for what felt like minutes, jet after jet spilling out of me and after a while, her too. I knew enough about the world to know what this was and what it meant. It should've felt amazing but I only felt regret and anger. Hot tears burning fresh once again in my eyes. Letting go of the woman's neck, I fell back onto my knees, falling out of her, looking once again into her eyes. When she looked up enough to focus on my eyes, and felt my hands letting go of her throat, and saw all of the rage and sorrow in my gaze, for a moment, she was that woman I saw so long ago. Happy, pretty, smiling at customers and laughing politely at the jokes the old men would tell. She knew how I felt and understood completely. I saw tears forming in her eyes and she opened her mouth to say something, reaching a hand out to me. As I stared back at her, curious as to what she would say in what seemed to be a moment of clarity, I felt my ribs crack as a boot crashed into my side and I fell onto my stomach.

"…Alright" I heard a man say accompanied by the sound of a belt being opened… "My turn."

"Kabuto-sama you promised if I did this the men wouldn't touch me for a week!" I heard the woman cry out.

I heard a slap "Shut up bitch!" the man yelled "I don't want you. Who did you think your replacement was?"

"Oh Kabuto-sama no! He's just a kid! You can't!" she yelled

"Didn't stop you did it?" he grunted back as I felt my wrists pinned to the floor.

I didn't sleep that night, or any night for the next few months. What had happened was an isolated incident, but never again would I sleep for more than an hour without seeking the bottom of a bottle. Even then I was plagued with nightmares haunting me most nights. The only small blessing being that I hadn't been infected with anything permanent afterwards. When I began my missions as an assassin, I learned and studied the art of killing. So it was easy to find fun and creative ways to eliminate the men who had wronged me without ever being suspected of any wrongdoing. Afterwards, though I felt a small bit safer and even managed to sleep peacefully from time to time. The knowledge of what happened would never leave me.

Pressing evenly on the gas as I let the clutch out, the car began moving through the now green light. Glancing back once again to the backseat, at the unknowing prisoner sitting nervously next to one of the most poisonous people I had ever met. I wanted to warn her of the events to come, but that would have to wait, and I could only pray that she would forgive me after. As a voice on her phone rang out, informing all of us to take the next right in order to stay on route to her brother's house. She looked to me expectedly… hopefully. Up to this point in my life, nothing had ever been as difficult as looking back into her eyes as I continued past the light, still going forward. Several emotions flashed across her eyes in only a few seconds. At first, it was confusion, then they widened in understanding, followed by fear, sadness, and acceptance. My chest felt like fire was coursing through it, bile crawling up my throat, eyes stinging and blurring, it felt like the world was turning sideways. I had no control over this. Breathing deeply, I pulled myself back, remembering that if I lost it now, all would be lost. I looked again in the mirror, waiting for her to glance back at me. She was currently looking into her lap, eyes closed, both hands in her lap, trembling. When she finally glanced into the mirror again, her eyes begging the question "why? Why was this happening to her? Why was I letting this happen to her?" I narrowed my eyes back at her and locked my jaw, and nodded, if only with my eyes. Another look flashed across her face, now confused again, but she quickly looked back down at her lap and said nothing.

"Hinata dear, I can tell from talking to you that you're not a dumb girl. You know who and what we are. We both knew you wouldn't be going to your brother's house today." Miyuki-sama said matter-of-factly. "There is no reason to look so scared though darling. You should consider this a gift. My dear husband has decided that you have the potential to be a wife to the newest leader of our clan. If he chooses you, you will want for nothing. Everything you have ever wanted will be at your fingertips, and no one would ever dare disrespect the wife of young Itachi-kun."

Hinata said nothing, nor did she move, she didn't even acknowledge anything the older woman was saying to her. This annoyed Miyuki-sama more than anything. So she pressed on a bit more "I would try to liven up a bit dear. Itachi-kun doesn't like the shy type. Don't worry though, if he doesn't accept you, the men will be more than happy to keep you company. As the words came out of her mouth, I couldn't take it any longer. My knuckles turning white from the grip I held on the steering wheel. I was in the process of opening my mouth to finally tell the old bitch what I thought of her scheming, when I was cut off. "Of course, Miyuki-sama, I am honored to be chosen for such a role. I apologize for my silence, I was merely shocked to be so lucky." Hinata said with a smile. If you didn't look underneath the underneath, it was pretty convincing. I had no idea how anyone could lie so confidently to someone holding so much over them.

Miyuki was a bit surprised by Hinata's unexpected response, but she was nothing if not composed, as she just smiled back and ended the conversation with a grin. "I'm glad we have an understanding."

The majority of the remainder of the drive to the compound was spent in silence. Madara-sama had fallen asleep, Miyuki was holding a snoring Mikoto against her chest, still intent on portraying herself as a kind old woman, and Hinata was looking out the window as if this was the last time she would ever see the sky. Most likely cursing me the whole time. As I drove us down the long road approaching the huge gates, the closer we got, the more I could feel my stomach sinking. I had to do something. I didn't have any plan, and I was nowhere near coming up with one. All I knew was that I couldn't let whatever was about to occur take place. I had to do something.

As the car slowed to a crawl while advancing to the gate, guards walking around the car with mirrors on sticks to make sure nothing and no one was under the car, trying to sneak in. Looking in all the windows and checking the trunk before asking about "the girl" and being told by Madara-sama to mind their own business and tell Itachi-sama that he has a visitor. Upon hearing this, the men began to eye Hinata like a piece of meat, grinning. They knew that that no woman had ever been accepted by their leader and could hardly wait for her to be handed over to them. I growled lowly when one of them offered to take her to Itachi-sama himself, stepping forward, the other man stumbled back, now looking up fearfully at me. Everyone in the compound knew what happened when I got pissed. They also knew who I was and what I was capable of. The fact that I stood at an intimidating six feet six inches tall, which put me head and shoulders above these men also helped a bit.

"She will be coming with us. Move" I said lowly, grabbing the man's collar and shoving him to his back. Stepping over the offender to open my passengers' car doors, doing my best to reel myself back. 'No point in causing a scene here.' I reminded myself.

The walk to the front doors of the main house seemed to drag on forever. Everyone who noticed Hinata would stare until she was either out of sight or I shot a glare at them. I had a feeling in my gut, telling me that everything was going to go sideways very soon and I still had no plan for saving Hinata from her fate. Leading her to Itachi-sama's room, fighting the urge to scream in frustration, I took another breath and informed the two guards outside that we had brought with us another potential bride for our leader, and I had been tasked with delivering her to him. "Itachi-sama is busy, you will leave the girl in our care until he is available." One of the two men said with a barely suppressed grin.

"I will wait with her then." I replied.

"You will do as you are told boy!" The other man burst out. "Now get out of here before we-" He was interrupted by a voice inside the room.

"Dammit Itachi! You truly have no idea what you are doing do you? Speak to me when you come to your senses!" A man yelled as the doors were flung open, revealing an irate Obito-sama fuming in the doorway. Until his eye caught Hinata. A wicked grin spread across his face as he eyed her up and down lasciviously. Licking his lips, he asked "And who is this pretty young thing?" Still grinning he looked back at Itachi. "I think I'll be taking her as reparations for the grief you've caused me today." He stated, reaching to grab Hinata's hand.

"Do not forget who you speak to, Obito. I am your leader. You will show restraint." Itachi-sama calmly responded.

"So you will be taking this little whore as your wife?" Obito-sama shot back. "Or are you denying me what I request?"

Itachi-sama sighed, saying "Just take the girl and go… and clean up after yourself."

Grinning once again, Obito-sama reached to grab his newest prize. I knew if I let him take her, this would be the last time we ever saw each other. He had a reputation with women in the compound. Obito-sama was a sadist of the highest order, he had killed or severely beaten the majority of women he had been with. The man was closer to being a monster than anyone I had ever met. He would rape women until they could no longer scream, and beat them until they found a new way to voice their pain. There was no man in my mind who deserved death more than this man. If he could be called a man. Thinking quickly, I spoke up.

"Sir."

His head whipped to face me, barely restraining his anger at once again being interrupted. "What makes you think you may speak to me?" he asked as his hand impacted my face. The rings on his knuckled causing a long gash to open beneath my left eye. Still not moving a muscle or showing any reaction to the attack, I replied calmly. "Surely a noble man of your stature would never be with any woman who is unclean. Allow me to escort her to the servants of the bath to ensure a most pleasant experience for you." Bowing low and fighting the bile rising in my throat from speaking to such a vile person with any respect.

"I suppose even insects have decent ideas occasionally." He chuckled, grabbing my hair and raising my face until our eyes locked. Speaking lowly, with his teeth clenched, he ground out one more sentence. "You will deliver her to my room in one hour, or you will take her place." Nodding my understanding, I took Hinata's hand and began walking away, Obito-sa-no, fuck that. It was at that moment, holding Hinata's hand in mine, that I decided to never call any man or woman undeserving of my respect "sama" or any other honorific they may expect. Fuck them.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked, as we walked through the wide hallways leading to the servants working quarters.

"To get you cleaned up." I responded, not realizing what I said had sounded like until I saw the fear in her eyes begin to bubble over. She looked at me and for the second time in my life, and the second time that day, my chest tightened. This was someone I could protect, I had to protect. I could finally try to make amends for my past, and it would all start with her. Unable to rid myself of the feeling in my chest. I further explained myself. "Not for that, Hinata, everything is going to be okay, but we need to get you into some dry clothes first. Just trust me." I whispered and gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze, mentally taking note of how much I enjoyed the feeling of her name passing through my lips.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, while I still had no plan, I knew something had to happen soon or she would be lost to me forever. After instructing some of the female servants I recognized to show Hinata to the bath and ensure she is dressed appropriately for the evening, I waited outside until she was finished, pacing back and forth. It took less time than expected and when I heard the sliding door to the changing room open and turned to face her, I was blown away.

Everything about her was perfect. Her skin, her eyes, the way she was pushing her index fingers together nervously and looking up at me with her head tilted down slightly. The way her hair framed her face perfectly and the way that kimono hugged her perfectly in all the right places. I couldn't tear my eyes off of her. I felt my resolve redouble as I looked at her and one word slipped out of my mouth. "Wow…"

The servants had done more than give her clothes, they had done her hair as well as make-up, which there was very little of, just a bit of red lipstick and dark eyeliner that only accentuated her already beautiful eyes, giving her an almost angelic presence. Accompanied by the white kimono with dark blue lilac flower print and an even darker sash that pushed her appearance towards royalty. While I stood, mouth open, like an idiot, just shamelessly taking in every detail of the beauty in front of me, who was now blushing profusely, and scribing all of them into my mind so I would never forget, she asked "Shall we get going then?"

Bringing me back into reality and turning some of my higher cognitive functions back on for the time being. Nodding my head solemnly as I remembered why she had been so dressed up, I was about to turn to lead her back to _his_ room, when she came forward and began leading the way herself. Shoulders held back, and a fierce look in her eyes, mixing with the building fear evident. I'm not sure why, but I was actually sort of proud of her in that moment. Knowing neither of us had a plan, but still facing this opponent head-on, ready to do whatever needed to be done to get out. I made a point to walk beside her, as she made the journey back, I was with her in this one hundred percent, no matter what happened.

Upon reaching the door, before I could finish raising my hand to knock, the doors were flung open by Obito, fully decked out in his formal kimono and all of the accoutrements that came with the money and power he had acquired. He smiled at Hinata, standing in the doorway, he looked more like a dog bearing his teeth at prey. "Good evening dear. I am so glad you could make it." He said with a chuckle as he grabbed her hand and began to bring it to his lips. Stopping just short as he looked up at me with a look on his face like he had smelled something unpleasant "You're dismissed boy." He sneered. "I'll be taking this one to dinner with me, but I believe we will be having dessert in my room." He said, grinning when Hinata cringed. Every muscle in my body was begging to attack the man in front of me. To make him feel the pain he had inflicted on countless others, but not now, not yet… I moved to the side and bowed low as he walked by, his hand on Hinata's back, reaching dangerously low. Plan or no, if his hand ventured any lower, he would be dead before he could even enjoy the feeling.

I knew I wouldn't be allowed to be in the same dining room as the higher-ups, but I also knew most of the servants in the house, and had never been unkind to them. This usually helped when I needed favors around the compound, like extra food here and there, or spare clothes and other small things I usually wouldn't get. So sitting in the kitchen, with the wait staff in the adjoining kitchen after the food had been served had been as easy as asking. I had chosen a spot near the corner where I could still see into the dining room anytime the door was moved a bit. It was obvious that Hinata was uncomfortable, and that Obito had no intentions of keeping his hands off of her. Throughout dinner she had been able to play it off as being embarrassed so as not to insult him. However, towards the end of the meal, he had grabbed her by the waist and tried to move her to his lap, where she quickly wriggled away, prompting a laugh from around the table at Obito's expense. Embarrassed and becoming more furious by the second, he stood quickly, grabbing Hinata's arm and yanking her up to her feet and pulling her towards the door. "C'mon bitch." He said darkly. "Let's see how long you last."

Everyone else at the table pretended to simply not hear or notice what had just taken place in front of them. I heard someone say once that "…we must all fear evil men. But, there is another kind of evil which we must fear most … and that is the indifference of good men!" This is exactly that, only none of these men were good, none of them were close to being the monster that Obito was. They were just old crime lords that smoked and drank too much. Ignoring the atrocities happening in front of them was most definitely their heaviest sin.

As soon as Obito walked out of the room, dragging a terrified Hinata behind him, my blood ran cold and my mind kicked into overdrive. Running out of the service door of the kitchen I knew I didn't have much time before irreversible damage would be done. Rounding the corner, the service door lead to the back of the small house the dinner was being served in, and began to run back to the main house where Obito's driver had already taken him and his victim. Running at a dead sprint, lungs burning, and legs begging to quit, I kept pushing. It was only a five minute run for me, but it felt like hours. Knowing well enough not to burst into the doors of the main house, I slowed my approach before opening the doors. Walking in quietly, trying to convey myself as calmly as I could, so no one would ask any questions, I made my way back to Obito's room.

Approaching the two guards outside I started to ask one of the two if I had left my wallet here when I came by earlier. As he began to step towards me to get me out of the area before Obito got started, I jabbed my hand into his throat and quickly sidestepped the other guard as he went to hit me with a haymaker before elbowing him in the temple and hearing a crunch. Both men hit the floor within seconds and now there was only a door between us. Only a door between me and Hinata. Only a door between my present, and my future, however short it may be. Beginning to doubt myself and my skills, I hesitated, 'Will I be able to save her? Will she hate me for this? What do I do if I succeed?' These were the questions echoing through my mind. I put my hands on my head and squeezed, wanting to scream, hating myself for my cowardice. 'I knew I couldn't do this. I'll never be able to change anything. I am destined to stay a slave to this life forever.' Biting my lip to hold back bitter tears, I could taste the blood, I began to turn away from the door.

I've never been able to remember what happened after I heard her scream through the door. That is all I remember. I was turning away, turning my back on the only person that had ever looked at me like I was a human, because I was scared… and when I heard her scream, all I saw was red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't ever remember being more scared in my life than I was at this moment. This was every girls' worst fear, and it was actually happening to me. I had been praying it was only a terrible nightmare, but this was actually too terrible to be anything I could imagine. This was real. I couldn't believe I had actually trusted him. 'He's a gangster, of course he would hand me over to his boss.' I was cursing myself for being so stupid. I couldn't believe I had been taken in by his height and his muscles and his hair and his beautiful face and his eyes… His eyes. He wasn't lying. I remembered the look in his eyes when he told me everything would be okay. I had to have faith in him. Naruto-kun wasn't going to let me down. I had to believe in him.

This revelation came to me as I was being pulled down the hallway to what I assumed was a bedroom. I tried to steady my breathing and think rationally. I had to keep him away from me just until whatever Naruto's plan was would fall into place. Stopping in front of a set of double doors, the man produced a key from his pocket and within ten seconds of the door being opened, two guards had appeared, standing on either side of the doorway. He looked at the two with a wry grin and told them "Same as always. No one comes near this door." The two nodded and looked straight ahead as he fully opened the doors.

My earlier assumption about the room being a bedroom was far from correct. There was nothing in this place that could ever be used as a bed. The lighting was dim and the room reeked of disinfectant. There were ropes on the walls and a metal chair in the middle of the room. He told me to "Sit down and shut up" so I did exactly that. When he opened another set of doors on the far side of the room, my stomach twisted into a knot and I had to fight to keep from being sick as tears began to fall down my cheeks. Inside the closet, there were all kinds of wicked looking devices, chemicals, knives, chains, and rolls upon rolls of duct tape. What scared me the most, however, was the tripod and video camera he pulled from the back… And the large plastic sheet he unrolled almost clinically. All while humming to himself. "Are you ready dear?" he asked maniacally, "I am going to show you things you've never dreamt of." He continued.

I was now completely sobbing, all thoughts of escape had left my mind. I just wanted this to be over. I wanted him to end this quickly. He had locked the doors when we came in and kicked one as hard as he could just to show there was no leaving without the key. As he walked over with the plastic sheet and ordered me to stand so he could "prevent a mess" I was begging him to stop. I didn't want this, but that only seemed to fuel him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the chair, ripping the front of my kimono open with his free hand. In a moment of panic, I screamed and tried to push him away. I felt the back of his hand collide with my face for what I expected now would be the first of many times that night and tasted the metallic tang of blood in my mouth. When I turned my head back to face him, his face was less and six inches from mine. His teeth were now bared and his face was twisted into a mask of hate and anger. "You wanna skip to the main course bitch?! Fine with me!" he laughed. Reaching behind him, he revealed a long blade he had hidden and shoved my back into the chair, with one hand on my throat now, he kneeled and began to trail the knife lightly along my thigh. Making his way up to the hem of my panties. Poising it to cut them away. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed my next life would be better. Praying for God to take me now. I was shattered out of my prayers when I heard what sounded like an explosion.

Opening my eyes, I looked to the source of the sound and saw that both doors had been blown off of their hinges. I immediately started looking for Naruto in the doorway, but he wasn't there, but the two guards who had been blocking the room were lying on the ground, dead or unconscious I didn't know. I looked back to see the man's reaction to all of this, and he wasn't in front of me anymore, looking a bit to my right, he was on the ground, and Naruto was on top of him, but that wasn't Naruto. It couldn't be. The man I was watching now, was too powerful to be Naruto, I could almost see the power rolling off of him and the hate was so thick in the air it was suffocating. I watched him as he rained down upon the other man with fists that had to have weighed a ton each. Each time he landed a punch, more drops of blood would splash onto the floor. Getting up from the chair I had been watching the scene from, my legs became rubber and standing was simply impossible. All I knew is that I had to stop this. So crawling forward, towards Naruto, I began to call out to him. He either didn't hear me or didn't care because the beating continued. Finally making it to his side, I saw him. For most, it would've been terrifying for me, I didn't know what to feel. I was a bit scared by the blood caking his knuckles and face and the fact that he just wouldn't stop. I am a bit ashamed to admit that the feral look in his eyes and the raw power he radiated turned me on a bit. His fangs seemed to have gotten longer somehow and the whisker like scars on his face had become darker and more pronounced. Mostly though, I wanted to hold him. Seeing all of the hate and anger he held within him forced me to see that he was just a scared little boy that had the burden of murder thrust upon him and had to grow up with it. Shouldering that weight alone. I reached out and wrapped my arms around him, sobbing into his chest. Telling him how sorry I was. Apologizing for the life he's had to live alone. 'Not any longer' I vowed to myself. 'I won't abandon him' I don't know how long I held onto him, but when I looked up at him again, tears streaking down both of our faces. His face had gone back to its previous angelic form. He looked between me and the body of the man that he had just beaten to death before wiping the blood out of his eyes and away from his mouth. He lifted his palm to cup my cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb over my jaw comfortingly, allowing me to press further into his touch, he looked at me with the hint of a smile and gentle blue eyes, a look that I knew was reserved only for me, and said only one thing…

"We need to leave."

AN: Okay! Chapter two is finished. I am publishing these as soon as they finish so if there are grammatical errors forgive me. So? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I am so thirsty for those sweet, sweet reviews. Thanks again! See you soon! Ja ne!

-datte'yaboi


	3. Chapter III

Yo! I'm back! Sorry for the wait, my job has been kicking my ass lately. Sooooo i remember almost none of what's in this chapter but there are a few parts that i thoroughly enjoyed writing. A few fight scenes here, a kiss there. And a few new fun characters! If you see any mistakes it's because i have no editor and editing your own stories is one of the most tedious things you can do. That being said, if anyone wants to bite that bullet and edit my chapters as i write, you'll be getting each part of the chapter, probably once a week, as it's written. So if you're into that sorta thing. Sliiiide in my dm's!. Like always, reviews literally fuel my desire to breathe soooooo yk. Enjoy! -datte'yaboi

 **III**

"We need to leave."

I nodded once, my jaw now set. Ready for whatever I had to do to help Naruto-kun get us out of here. I was sure that others had heard the doors being so forcibly ripped from their hinges, or at least felt the building tremble from the energy of whatever he had used to create his entry. Sure enough, as soon as Naruto-kun stood up, we heard footsteps and voices quickly advancing down the hall. He looked back at me, worried, his hand holding mine, helping me up on what would've once been shaky legs. I found that when I was with him, I felt more calm and confident and even… dangerous? I gave his hand a squeeze in an attempt to help ease the stress we were both under. He looked at me for a moment, almost as if he were confused, before squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw for a moment. Letting go of my hand, he opened his eyes and once again, his features looked more feral and exotic. He took his headband off and tied the black cloth to my wrist and grinned, as if he were trying to show off his now longer canines. He quickly turned toward Obito's closet and rushed into it, grimacing at the "toys" he saw while collecting anything he deemed useful and stuffing it into either his suit jacket or waistband.

He stepped back, nodded once to himself and looked towards the hallway, before looking again to me and saying "Follow me."

I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I also knew that any time lost due to uncertainty could cost us our lives, so one laft time, I reminded myself of the promise I had made to myself earlier, and nodded at the man before me…

After watching a man be beaten to death, one would probably think they could stomach anything. One would be wrong… Running into the hallway behind Naruto-kun, trusting that whichever way we were going would have less people to stop our escape, but when I caught a glimpse of his face in a mirror as we were rounding a corner, I became unsure. He looked wild and ferocious. Even his mannerisms had changed, his shoulders now swayed more with each step and his head was angled down, blonde hair falling in front of his eyes, masking them. He was almost jumping down the hallway with each step. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins and when we rounded the next corner, he put his hand out, signaling me to stop before turning the corner, I realized my earlier assumption was right. We weren't running from our pursuers, he was hunting them. As he calmly walked into the hallway the men were running down, they all stopped, unsure who he was because of the distance. Peaking around the corner, I was able to see what was unfolding, though soon I wished I hadn't. Upon catching sight of him, and realizing he was covered in blood, the man who appeared to be leading the small mob down the hallway shouted at him with an assault rifle pointed at his chest, "What happened? Are you the one who is responsible for that noise? What did you do? Answer me you son of a bitch or I'll blow your fucking head off!"

Naruto-kun stared coolly at the man, even with the barrel of a gun in his face, his voice was still clearly that of an Alpha. "I killed that rapist scum. I beat him to death with my own hands." He said lowly, grinning at the gunmen before him. "Liar!" the man shouted back into his face. "Where is Obito-sama?" Again, Naruto-kun looked at the man as though he were just ordering take out from a fast food joint and gave the man a look as though he were amused and said "Well, in case you haven't gotten a good enough look at me, I'm wearing him." He laughed. "Well, pieces of him, I guess." He ran his hand through his hair, flicking blood off of it after combing some out of his scalp. "And you're next."

Before any of the men could react, Naruto-kun had pulled a knife out of this waistband, the same knife Obito had threatened me with, and slammed the blade into the man's temple, ducking under the barrel of the rifle while spinning the man around and taking control of the weapon while holding the man in front of him as a shield. He opened fire on the group of men as they shot into the lifeless body of their former leader. The men were falling fast and the marbled floor was now being covered in more and more blood as they fell. Smoke alarms were going off as well as security alarms, the hallway reeked of rust and gun smoke. I was wide eyed at the massacre I had just witnessed. Before I could say anything, I felt a now familiar cold metal on my neck, and a body behind me. As Naruto-kun turned to see this his eyes went wide as my captor fired a round into his back with his free hand. Naruto-kun grimaced and as the man was shouting "Don't move or the bitch di-" Naruto-kun had somehow already pulled the knife out of the other man's skull and launched it into the forehead of my captor with just a small wrist movement before he had finished his threat. "Don't touch Hinata-chan." He said as the man dropped his blade and promptly fell to the floor. Soon after that, Naruto-kun dropped his shield and fell to one knee, grimacing at the pain on his back.

I quickly gathered myself and ran to him, trying to sooth him, praying that he would survive. He looked up at me appreciatively and stood up again, looking down the hallway at the group of gangsters he had just slain. He started running again and I once again began following. "Where are we going!?" I shouted. He didn't answer though, it seemed that all of his attention was on the door at the end of the hallway we were currently in. As he approached the door and slowed down, standing next to it with his back to the wall, he reached into his suit jacket and retrieved his pistol, I recognized it as the one he had pointed at me earlier. It was silver and shiny with a wooden handle that looked to be polished beautifully. He pulled back the top part of the gun and let it go making a satisfying metallic click noise. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the top of the pistol with his eyes closed before looking at me and saying "I'll be right back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Shit, what am I doing? Shit. If I fuck this up, we both die. Shit.' I was thinking as I pulled back the slide on my pistol. A colt 1911 with a wood handle and nickel finish. I remembered how I had come into contact with my weapon. I once stopped a robbery at a store where a woman was being threatened with a shotgun to empty the register. Simply letting the man catch sight of me and shaking my head back and forth was enough to send him running from the store. The people of the town knew how Yakuza dressed and knew better than to cause trouble around us. The woman at the counter happened to be the daughter of the man who dealt weapons to our "family". As a gift to say thank you, he had a pistol made for me. As it was one of the few things anyone had ever given me, I always took care of it and had it with me always.

Letting the slide go, I rested my head against it for a moment, sighing and thinking about how I was going to do this. I had to get through this room and I would be in the garage. Then we might have a chance. The only problem was, I knew there would be opposition on the other side of this door. Unless I wanted to run around the side of the house to the front door of the garage, I had to go through here. Opening my eyes one more, I looked at Hinata-chan and tried to look confident while I told her "I'll be right back."

As I turned to the door and prepared to kick it open I heard Hinata-chan's voice. "Please be safe." She squeaked out. Blushing, she looked me in the eyes, she continued "You've been shot once already. So-" "I'm wearing a vest, it didn't even hurt." I interrupted her. I was lying, kind of. I did have a bullet-proof vest on, but it hurt like hell. I probably had a few broken ribs, but I wouldn't die. "That's not the point!" She whisper yelled at me. Shocking me out of my thoughts, she continued. "You can't get hurt Naruto-kun, you can't leave me! Promise!"

I shouldn't have made that promise. I shouldn't have involved her in this. I shouldn't have done a lot of things that I did. I shouldn't have kissed her there, but I don't regret a thing. Looking into her eyes as she ranted about why I couldn't leave her. I felt an overwhelming emotion taking over. I saw the feeling mirrored in her eyes as well. Leaning forward, it felt like the world was turning on its side. Gravity was only working to pull us together. Wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close, I felt hers on the back of my neck and on my chest. When her lips finally found mine, a small brush at first, she pulled back quickly and looked at me for a moment, shocked. I opened my mouth to apologize but before I could say anything she had pulled my head back down to hers. Bringing our lips crashing together again. As she moved her hand from my neck into my hair, running her fingers through my now bloodstained blonde hair grabbing it tightly in her fist pulling me impossibly closer to her. Pressing her body to mine, I had never felt anything like this before. Opening my mouth to tell her we shouldn't be doing this, she took advantage of the opportunity as she pushed her tongue into my mouth. All thoughts of stopping what was happening immediately vanished as our lips and tongues battled for dominance. It felt like the temperature in the room hand shot up to a hundred degrees and I couldn't pull my head back if I had wanted to. The overwhelming passion between the two of us was incredible and I began to realize what this feeling was. 'Is this love?' I asked myself. Still fervently pressing my lips into those of the angel in front of me as if I would never see her again. Her lips were softer and warmer than Icould have imagined. Pulling back to take a breath, I looked into her eyes again. "God damn" I said under my breath. "What do you-" she began to ask, but before she could finish her question, I pushed her against the wall softly and attacked her lips with renewed vigor. "You are so fucking perfect" I growled into her mouth as I continued kissing her. I had never tasted anything as sweet as her lips in my life. I now understood why so many of the men here did drugs. If this was anything like that, I could never quit. I could never give her up. My hands roamed over her body, eyes closed, so I could memorize this feeling forever. So I could never forget the way she felt. I had to etch every detail of this moment into my mind. Then I had another realization. I would die for this girl. No matter what happened next, I was going to keep her safe. No matter what the cost was. No harm would find her again. I promised this to myself and finally broke the embrace, my hands now on her face. I looked at her again, both of us blushing, and looked into her beautiful eyes that I had already memorized and assured her "I promise, Hinata-chan, I will be okay." As I turned back to the door, I saw a single tear fall from her eye. My conviction renewed, and the pain in my back forgotten, I faced the door, took a deep breath, and kicked it open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had never felt anything like this in my life. 'Naruto-kun just kissed me… Right? It was only a small peck, and our lips hardly touched' I reasoned. None of that was doing anything to quell the storm building inside my body. Out of shock, I pulled my head back and looked up at him, trying to compose myself. Looking up at him, he looked as though he were caught doing something wrong, and opened his mouth to apologize. 'I'll be damned if the first thing he says after our first kiss, my first kiss ever, is an apology for nothing' I thought to myself. Seeing only one way to confirm in his mind that this was what I wanted, I pulled him by the back of his head down to me and smashed my lips into his. Doing my best to convey every emotion that was welling inside me without words. Feeling him melt back into the kiss, my heart soared and more emotions… different emotions… began to flood through me. Continuing to kiss him, whatever was happening was becoming stronger and more demanding. So when he broke off the kiss and opened his mouth to say something, I pulled him back to me forcefully. My hand now running through his blonde hair, which felt exactly as I had imagined it would, minus the blood of course. When I pushed my tongue into his mouth for the first time, something inside of me ignited. What had been a fire turned into an inferno. What had started as a strong breeze turned into a cyclone. Heat was building steadily in my lower abdomen and as his hands roamed my body, lightly trailing over my sides and resting firmly holding me against him. I could feel every muscle pressed against me, and it was the most comfortable I had ever been. My mind was blank and any thoughts I was having had turned into fluid. My only clear goal at this point, became to feed the fire that had been building since this started. As our tongues did their best to tie themselves in a knot, I had lost all inhibition. If he decided to take me here and now, I would have no complaints. Thinking about such things, combined with what I had been doing, pushed me further into sea when I already couldn't see land. Kissing him felt like I had been hit by a wave that went through every part of me. I could feel him everywhere. His scent was addicting to me and his taste was like nothing I had ever known. The dampness that had been building in my panties redoubled every time he grunted into the kiss or pressed me impossibly tighter against him. I had never felt like this before, but Taiga had told me about it once. This was supposed to happen when girls get "excited" and there was no excitement lacking here.

My heart almost froze when Naruto-kun growled into my mouth, saying "God damn" in a low, husky voice. Fearing that I had displeased the man who had been making me feel oh so amazing made me want to melt into a puddle on the floor. Looking up at him, praying he wasn't mad at me, I almost came then and there. The look in his eyes was far from anger or displeasure. I saw pure desire in his eyes. It felt like I was the only thing his eyes could see. Then, before I could ask what he meant, he answered me, "You are so fucking perfect." He said before pushing me against the wall we had been next to gently and somehow forcefully at the same time. Instead of being scared by the bestial look in his eyes, I was even more aroused by it. The feeling of being so intensely _wanted_ by someone you felt the same way about was intoxicating, and I hadn't ever wanted anything like I wanted him in that moment. My mind was lost in pleasure as his hands continued their ministrations and all I could do was keep pressing my lips to his. Luckily, as my mind and body were about to tumble and fall into the wave of pleasure I had been riding. Just as it crested, and my legs turned into rubber, he broke the kiss. Allowing me to rest me back against the wall and gather my thoughts. Before I voiced my displeasure at the loss of my new favorite thing to do, I saw the look in his eyes, which made me happier than anything else.

There was determination written all over him. He was going to protect me. He wasn't going to let anything stop us from escaping this place, and I would do anything to help him. I would forgive him for everything he couldn't forgive himself for and I would fight to make up for the injustices forced upon him and I would spend every moment I could, making up the happiness he had never been given in life. I would be there with him, by his side. Though I wasn't ready to say it out loud yet, and I had known him for less than a day by this point… I was already head over heels in love with the man in front of me. Coming to this realization, I felt a tear begin to make its way down my face. I had finally found someone who I could cherish. Someone who only _I_ could take care of. Someone who didn't want me for my father's money or because of my "weird eyes" or "big boobs". Someone who really saw _me_. Iwouldn't let him go.

I watched as he took a breath, clenched his jaw, and kicked in the door. And then… all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was on the ground, eyes squeezed shut in pain after being shot three times. My ears still ringing and nose burning from the smoke in the air. "Oh get up Naruto. How do you expect to be helpful to us if you can't dodge a few bullets? Stop being so dramatic, they're only rubber bullets, get up, real ones move a lot faster." Itachi was scolding an eleven year old me. "Now stand! Remember, don't dodge the bullet, dodge the barrel on the weapon." He continued. Standing on wobbly legs, bruises covering my body, I was going to be the best. They were going to recognize me. They would all see I was worth something. "I'm ready Itachi-sama. Please! Again!" As the harsh crack of rounds being fired brought me back from my memories, my reflexes took over. It has been said that the mind is of no use in situations like these, "the body already knows what to do". That explains why I didn't think about anything I was doing. I was just focusing on my breathing. 'Breathe in' slide under a few rounds while embedding my knife into the thigh of the shooter closest to me before using him to shield my body from the incoming hail of bullets. 'Breathe out', withdraw knife and throw into light switch in corner of room. 'Breathe in'. Take advantage of the now dark room, with only red emergency lights on and stay silent. 'Breathe out'. Fire three rounds into each of the two men in the back of the room before rolling behind a control panel. 'Breathe in'. Peek over the edge and duck as a crackle of machine gun fire tears through the air directly where my head had just been. 'Breathe out'. Realize I only have one round left in my pistol and no extra ammunition on me. 'Breathe in… fuck'. Don't panic, think. There is no way I can take on the three men left in the room with one bullet. Thinking quickly, through the darkness, I notice a fire extinguisher attached to the panel of switches directly across from me. 'Breathe out'. Sending a quick prayer to whoever gave a fuck, I fired my remaining round into the red tank, filling the dark area with thick powder, pulling my black bandana over my mouth and nose, I hear the men coughing. 'Breathe in. Now!' I leap out from my cover and dash toward the men, jumping side to side and staying low. Approaching the man closest to me, I jump up and slam my shoulder into his chest, before jabbing my rigid right hand into his throat, crushing his trachea, not paying attention to his terrified eyes now bulging while clutching at his neck, as though somehow he could force air into his body through willpower alone. 'Breathe out'. Dropping low now, catching the submachine gun the man had been holding, while sweeping one leg out and balancing on my arm not holding the weapon, connecting with the calf of the second man, forcing him to take a knee, his descent being cut short by his chin meeting the barrel of the machine gun I was holding. His eyes going wide for a moment before I pulled the trigger. 'Breathe in. Only one left now'. Dashing towards the last man, who started firing wildly, having seen all of his companions massacred before him, all of his courage had abandoned him. "You- You demon! Go back to hell!" he screamed at me at his gun started clicking, signaling to both of us that he no longer had anything to stop me with. By the timehe had came to this conclusion, it was already too late. I was already on top of him. Squeezing his throat as he clawed at my face and hands. My teeth now bared as I growled down at the man I was killing. 'This is what you deserve.' I thought to myself vindictively. 'I'm not the monster here. It's all of you!' After the life had drained from the man's eyes and his struggles slowly halted and his hands, now stained with all of the blood that had been on my face, now lay limply at his sides. I looked around the room, the security terminal, where all of the cameras in the compound were connected on at least fifty different screens. Each with four cameras per screen. Including the camera in this room. Looking into it, I saw the scene I had created in a third person perspective. Bodies littered throughout the small room, blood splatters covering half of the room like the macabre works of a deranged Jackson Pollock. The hallways I had come through, teaming with the now cold corpses of those who opposed me. 'Maybe I am a monster' I thought to myself. Clenching my fist at my side, feeling bile rise in my throat at the realization that was washing over me. "Naruto-kun?" a soft voice cut through the mental fog I had trapped myself in. Turning towards the sound, I saw a beautiful woman with a worried look on her face. I smiled at her weakly. "Hinata-chan." I said quietly. Rushing forward and wrapping her arms around me. Her face buried in my chest. When she looked up at me, tears streaking down her face, smiling at me, and said "You're okay" before burying her face back into my tattered shirt. I felt a cold rain washing over me, cutting clearly through the depressed I state I had placed myself in. She was worried about me… Even after seeing what I was capable of doing to human people. She was only worried about me. I looked down at her and chuckled as I stroked her hair. 'If I have to be a monster to protect her, then so be it.' I thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching him move was almost reminiscent of a ballet I had seen when I was a little girl. The way all of his movements were so perfectly timed and choreographed. There was no unnecessary movement or use of energy. Every step he took was exactly where he wasn't expected to be. Decimating an entire room of men in moments. When one of the men called him a demon, I wanted to charge into the room myself, but stopped when I turned the corner fully instead of just peeking with my head around the corner of the now empty door frame. I hadn't fully noticed how many men were in this small room, and he had come out without being touched by one of them. He was truly a genius of some kind. Noticing him now standing in the middle of the room, looking at the screens on the wall that hadn't been damaged from the battle, I saw what he was looking at. He could see the carnage he had brought to those who were unfortunate enough to challenge him. He looked as though he would be sick at any moment, and his hands were clenched so tight, I thought his palms were going to start bleeding.

Seeing him look so upset with himself made me feel like my heart was in a vice. I couldn't care less about what he had done here today, or any other day. No matter what anyone said, I knew the kind of man he was. He was a kind, gentle, and caring man. He just needed a chance to prove that, someone to open himself to. I didn't care about his past, I only cared that he was safe. I wanted to be there for him. Looking at him, he was so pensive, every part of him looked taut, but he seemed so far away. Calling his name, he looked to me, almost as if he were in a daze, and as the recognition crawled back into his eyes, he smiled faintly. "Hinata-chan" he said, as if he were relieved have remembered me.

I felt like a fool. He detached himself from what he was doing in times like this. It made sense, no one would want to be fully aware of what they were doing if put in his shoes. I hadn't even thought about that. He had been forced to do these things and the only way he could cope was by "clocking out". He let his body do the work while his consciousness took a back seat. Seeing this, I feared that one day, it might become too much and he would "clock out" for good. Pushing those thoughts aside, deciding to just be happy he had survived, I ran to him. Grabbing his hand, allowing it to relax in mine as I let it go and wrapped my arms around him. Burying my face in the fabric that was left of his shirt, he smelled like… the forest? I was sure he would smell like blood and gunpowder because, well, he was covered in it, but instead, he smelled like fragrant Sakura trees and fresh wild grass. It matched him well, wild and untamed, yet still gentle and hopeful. He smelled clean, though he was so blatantly covered in filth. Looking up at him, I didn't realize I was crying as I said the only thing on my mind at the moment. "You're okay." Pressing my face once more into his chest, he stroked my hair and I could swear it felt like he had laughed for a moment. Choosing to be selfish for a moment and enjoy being held like this for a bit longer, I chose to keep my face exactly where it was, until he moved a bit and I looked up once again, now to meet his gaze. With his hand now moving from my hair to my hand, he began to pull me along with him to a door on the other side of the room. "Just a bit further, Hinata-chan. Let's go."

Approaching the door, he put a hand behind him without looking back, gently pressing my waist, pushing me behind him. "Stay behind me, just in case." He said quietly, with his hand on the door, his eyes were almost closed in concentration. Naruto-kun nodded once to himself, satisfied with whatever he had been focusing on, and opened the door slowly. Pulling me into a dark room. "Watch your step, there's a step down in front of you." He warned. Pulling me in further into the dark, I had no idea how he knew where he was going until he stopped, only his silhouette visible from the dim red lights still filtering through the smoke in the room behind us. He started waving one arm over his head, still holding my hand with the other, before cursing to himself. "Dammit, of course it would be my luck that now, of all times, the lights would be broken." Realizing he had been trying to trigger some sort of sensor to get the lights to activate, I almost giggled as he jumped around a few more times, with a little more flailing of limbs this time, as if he were making sure the lights weren't just withholding their cooperation for a more entertaining jig. "Well I guess we'll make do with this then." He mumbled as he pulled his phone from his now blood soaked suit jacket pocket before shrugging the mangled fabric from his broad shoulders. Within seconds, a bright light cut through the area immediately around us, illuminating the floor, which looked as if it were made of white marble.

Now walking again, guiding me through a maze of red metal boxes and stepping over an occasional wrench on the floor, we stopped when he approached a wall. Shining his light onto a row of small hooks, all holding keys, except for two. "Fuck!" He whispered under his breathe. "Of course they wouldn't be here. How many times do I have to tell that asshole to put things back where they belong?" Completely confused now, I tugged on his sleeve, trying to get his attention "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Looking back to me, he sighed, letting go of my hand and rubbing his eyes in an exasperated fashion before running his hand down his face and taking a breath and blowing it out quickly, before opening his mouth to respond. "There's only one person that lives here that I've ever considered using the word friend to describe. Even though he's an asshole and refuses to listen to anything I tell him. He's the only one who ever treated me as an equal… and the only person capable of so thoroughly pissing me off." He chuckled a bit as he shook his head. Hearing him say this, it made me want to thank whoever this mystery person was for making Naruto-kun's life just a bit more bearable. I could tell he cared for his friend a great deal with the way he unconsciously grinned while talking about him. I wanted to keep him talking, I wanted to know more about him, and he seemed to be opening up a bit at the mention of this person. In an effort to keep the conversation going, I started to ask what this person's name was, but before I had made it halfway through the first word of my question, the room suddenly lit up.

Naruto-kun quickly crouched low and pulled me with him before looking over the counter that I didn't know we had been standing behind. As I let my eyes adjust to the light, blinking rapidly, I heard another voice in the room. A low, smooth voice, somehow managing to convey boredom through the tone of his words.

"I figured you'd be here… dobe."

Sensing Naruto-kun relax a bit, I peeked over the counter myself. "Sasuke." Naruto-kun said tensely. He stood up now, looking the other man in the eyes. The man "Sasuke", had raven black hair and calculating onyx eyes. He bore a striking resemblance to the man who I had been brought to when I first arrived in this place. He had a pale face and no emotion could be read from him. He looked like the kind of guy that girls at my school would've fawned over. Sure, I understood the attraction; tall, dark, and handsome. However, I just never really felt anything for those types. They all seemed to be… lacking something. Being shaken from my assessment of the stranger when his dark eyes cut to mine. I began to panic, fearing he would try to hurt my Naruto-kun. "What do you want teme?" Naruto spat back at the man. "Oh, just to kill you and your little lady here and bring your bodies back to Itachi to be disposed of." The dark hair man coolly responded before leveling his own pistol at the man that had saved me so many times today. I felt sick, we were so close. I closed my eyes. 'Maybe in our next life, Naruto-kun. Maybe we can be together'. Just before tears could begin falling, from my eyes, I was startled by a loud sound and Naruto-kun doubling over in the darkness, holding onto his stomach. Looking back at the other man, who was… also holding onto his stomach? As my shock slowly turned into confusion, I actually listened to the loud noise I was now hearing… Laughter?

Now even more confused, I looked at the man who was holding the weapon, now leaning against the doorframe he had come in through, trying to regain composure of himself as Naruto-kun was wiping his eyes. When the laughing fits had subsided, Sasuke sighed and looked back at Naruto-kun with a small grin. "You've really done it this time huh?" He said, putting his gun back into his waistband. "Yeah, I guess I went a little overboard didn't I?" Naruto-kun chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Is she worth it?" He questioned. I looked at Naruto-kun, also wanting to hear his answer. Putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him, he sighed and grinned at me while answering his friend. "Yeah… I think she will be." Hearing this, and realizing we were in front of someone and he was saying something so embarrassing, I quickly blushed and pressed my face into his chest. Swatting my hand against the side of his chest my head wasn't occupying for embarrassing me so much and silently thanking God that it hadn't been anyone else who had walked in.

"So…" Sasuke said after a moment of silence. "What's the plan?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you talking about? Why should my plans matter to you?" I questioned Sasuke, wondering if he was up to something. He had always gone a roundabout way of getting what he wanted. Usually through use of his own Machiavellian schemes, so I had reason to be suspicious. "I'm hurt Naruto." Sasuke faked a sad voice "You don't trust your dear brother Sasuke?" grinning as he finished his act. "Not even a bit." I responded, going along with his joke. "Naruto." He said, his voice now serious, along with his demeanor "What are we going to do?" I looked at the ground, sighing heavily, I honestly hadn't expected to get as far as I had with the half-cocked approach I had employed. Jamming my hands into my pockets, I looked back at him and shrugged. "No idea." I said with a sheepish grin before continuing. "Honestly I'm surprised I… wait a minute…" I stopped mid-sentence, my mind catching on something he said. Looking back at my friend more fiercely now, I asked a question I was dreading the answer to. "What do you mean "We"?"

Chuckling to himself, Sasuke pushed some hair out of his eyes before continuing "You really are a dobe aren't you Naruto?" continuing before I could fire any insults back. "Of course I said we. I have money, contacts, and on top of that I am smarter than everyone in this compound put together and you know it." When I didn't dispute his argument, he continued. "You on the other hand, have next to nothing to call your own, less friends than fingers on one hand, and though you may be one giant ball of combat instincts and athletic ability, you are pretty much as dumb as they come." He said, now grinning at the barb he had thrown me. Letting my temper get the best of me, I just said the first thing that came to my mind, not bothering to hear whatever he was opening his mouth to say. "Hey fuck you! I'm not that dumb. If your brother didn't refuse to teach me too I would-" "Don't call him that." Sasuke interrupted me, looking royally pissed. "Don't you ever call that man my brother. Maybe he used to be, a long time ago, but he sure isn't anymore. I have one brother, Naruto. You. Even though you're an idiot and your temper is the worst I've ever witnessed, not to mention how you smell after you eat ramen." he laughed quietly. "You have never betrayed me." He said with a serious look on his face. "You have never lied to me or plotted behind my back or tried to tell me what's best for me." His fists were now clenched and he was looking at the ground. "You never demanded anything other than honesty and you never accepted anything less than one hundred percent of what you knew I was capable of. You have been more of a brother to me in the years I've known you than he ever was." He looked up again, his midnight eyes now burning with determination. "That's why I will be coming with you. That's why I said "we". Got it?" He finished, leaving no room for argument. "Besides, how do you think you're gonna leave without these?" He smiled mischievously, holding up two key rings on the fingers of his right hand. Looking down to Hinata-chan, who was now looking up at me from my chest where she had been resting her head. I raised an eyebrow to her before nodding in Sasuke's direction. She smiled softly and nodded quickly, causing her hair framing her face to bounce cutely. Looking once more at Sasuke, I nodded to him, raising my hand for my keys. "Let's go then."

Walking to the cars, I suddenly realized something. "Wait, Sasuke, how are we going to get past the gate?" I asked, sure that we would be stopped and shot on the spot. "We drive out?" He answered, looking at me incredulously. "How am I going to do that?" I questioned. "I just killed half of the men here." Sasuke sighed. "Exactly, you moron. You _killed_ them. Did any of them use a radio?" He asked, already knowing that none of the men inside the compound carried radios. "Unnecessary expense" Itachi called them. "If anything happens that warrants a radio, it will also warrant a gun. Men will hear it, men will come running." That was his logic. Sasuke continued. "And what room did you just come through?" He asked me. "The security room?" I answered, unsure where he was going with this. I started to get the feeling I get every time right before Sasuke makes me look stupid. "Exactly, idiot. I saw what you did in there and I can promise, there were no survivors." He said with a shiver. Tired of him talking I decided to interject. "So what does me being a murderer have to do with this? Or did you just want to remind me?" I fumed. He looked at me as though I had grown a third head. Seeing that I had no response he rubbed his forehead before sighing and exasperatedly continuing his explanation. "Look… Retard… If no one told anyone who was doing the killing, and you killed the only people who saw you…" "No one knows I did anything!" I said happily. Now relieved that this might actually work. Stopping when I looked at my clothes. "What about the whole "being covered in blood" thing?" I asked. Sasuke now threw his arms in the air. "You're a fucking hitman! No one is going to question a known contract killer being a little messy! Hell, with all the chaos I'm sure is happening out there right now, you could probably just walk around with Obito's head in your hand and no one would notice! Now let's go!"

Deciding that listening to my friend was my only option, I opened my car door. Well, not my car, technically both of the cars belong to Sasuke, but he's never even touched the steering wheel of this one. Sasuke prefers his white 1991 Mazda RX-7. I learned a lot about cars through hanging around the families' mechanics because they didn't really pay me any mind and left me alone. When Sasuke decided he wanted a sports car instead of the luxury Mercedes Benz that had been gifted to him, I was the only person he allowed to work on it. Truthfully though, of the two of us, I was the speed demon. I loved driving and loved going sideways even more. When Sasuke found a magazine I had been reading with the page bookmarked on a certain car, he told Itachi he wanted one of those as well, and within a week, one was in the garage.

Sasuke always denied that he had gotten the car for me, insisting that "It's still my car, I just don't feel like driving it today." Not that it mattered anymore, it was more of a joke between us now. My car was a black Nissan Fairlady Z. I had installed just about every part I could think of to improve performance as well as looks and reliability. From forged rods and bearings, to blue bride race seats. The exhaust had been fitted with just test pipes instead of a normal exhaust, so the car sounded like a monster when it was running.

Motioning for Hinata-chan to get into the passenger seat, I buckled the five point harness I had replaced my stock seatbelt with and waited until she got in. "Um Hinata-chan?" I said nervously, now a bit self-conscious about my car. She looked at me with curious eyes and tilted her head to the side, listening to what I was going to say. "You might want to cover your ears for a moment… It's pretty loud when it's in the garage." I said, waiting to turn the key until she had both of her hands over her ears. When she looked over at me and smiled, indicating she had prepared herself, I rolled down the windows, waiting to make eye contact with Sasuke. Finally catching his attention, I motioned to the garage door, it was still closed. Shaking his head as he started his car, he pressed a button on his dash and the door started to slowly rise. This was the moment of truth. I turned the key in the ignition, and as I expected, Hinata-chan jumped. She looked at me like I was a crazy person as the vehicle rumbled before us. I had the grace to look sheepish for a moment before focusing all my attention on the space where the door was opening. I didn't see any feet or signs of people waiting for us, which was good. 'Now we just gotta make it past the gate.' I thought to myself as the garage door finished its' ascent. Waiting for Sasuke to drive out I calmed my nerves. 'Everything is gonna be fine.' I thought to myself. 'Just keep it together. Stay calm.'

After Sasuke had driven out of the space, I put my car in first and began to crawl out of the garage, not wanting anyone to think I was in a hurry. Following my friend to the gate, so far nothing had gone wrong, sure there were men in suits running around like chickens with their heads cut off, but none payed us any mind. As we drove further, closer to the gate, there were less and less people outside. I allowed myself to relax a bit. This was the last line between us and escape. Only one guard stood in our way.

Driving towards the gate, the same guard from earlier, the scum who had tried to take Hinata-chan away from me, was still there. 'It would be so easy to just punch the gas and run him down.' I smiled at the thought. 'But I might dent my bumper. Wouldn't want that to happen.' Sasuke was stopped by the man before the gate would be opened. This was normal protocol, before anyone left, they needed to be recorded, for security purposes. The man took Sasuke's ID and wrote down a dew things on a clip board and waved him through as he pressed a button inside the shack he would wait in when there were no people coming or going. The gate opened without a problem and Sasuke made it through. Now my turn.

As I approached, the man's face turned sour. "And where do you think you're going boy?" He inquired hatefully. Doing my best to keep a cool head, I responded. "I will be accompanying Sasuke-sama on his ventures today." Glancing at Hinata-chan in the seat beside me, his scowl turned into a predatory grin. "There's no reason to bring the girl is there? She will stay here. Maybe keep me company." He started to say something else, but I started pressing on the gas and drowned out whatever he was trying to say. Now that the guard was fuming, I let off the throttle a bit, to see what I was going to have to pull to get us out of here. The man's voice hadn't lowered after I stopped revving the engine and he was now screaming that I wasn't going anywhere as long as he was around. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Sasuke-sama probably wouldn't want to be defied by a lowly gate guard, but if you want to take the heat then I guess that's on you." I finished, now grinning back at him victoriously. Now shaking with rage, upset that he had been bested, the man spit on my car before saying, "Just take the slut and get out. You can't be by her side forever, we'll get what we want." As he started walking back to the shack, a voice behind us made him stop. "WAIT! DON'T LET THAT MURDERER LEAVE!" Turning to me once again, he began to reach into his jacket. Before he could finish drawing down on me, a throwing knife was lodged through his hand, pinning it against his chest. As he started screaming and struggling to remove the blade from himself, I saw more men with weapons running towards the car in my rearview mirror. Thinking quickly, I threw the only thing I had. A half empty water bottle I had left in the car found its way to the button I had seen the guard press earlier when Sasuke passed through. By sheer luck, when the water bottle struck, it opened. Spilling all over the control panel. So when the guard rushed into the small shack and started hammering on what I assumed was an emergency shut switch with his free hand, nothing happened. The gate continued to rise and the men behind me couldn't risk shooting at me and hitting Sasuke, who had positioned his car directly behind mine, so any bullets missing me, could potentially hit him. Slamming my foot onto the gas and holding the clutch for just a moment to build power, I dropped the clutch and as if Sasuke was reading my mind, his wheels were also already spinning.

No shots were fired as we left, the general confusion and chaos made all of the guards a bit unsure of what was and wasn't a "safe" target to fire at. Sasuke had his pedal to the floor and I was going as fast as I could without passing him, not sure he had any idea where he was going, I just had to trust that he had a plan. The pain in my back from my earlier wound was now coming close to unbearable now that the adrenaline was starting to leave my system and I had to take off my shirt at a red light and ball it up over the hole so i wouldn't lose too much blood before I could find medical attention. I was more worried about how I would get these blood stains out of a two thousand dollar car seat. Speeding down the road, we drove for what felt like an eternity, my entire back now felt like it was on fire and any movement (including steering) aggravated the wound. Hinata-chan was fiddling with her fingers now, looking as though something on her mind. "Is something wrong?" I asked. Doing my best not to seem like I was prying. She jumped a bit, as if startled by my question, looking at me and quickly back out the window, her hands still moving against each other. "Uh- well no- um- I mean- it's just- I don't know-" she was sputtering so pitifully I had to interrupt her. "What is it Hinata-chan? Tell me." I said, hoping she would trust me enough to confide in me. "I'm worried about my brother." She said after a moment. "I was supposed to come here to live with him. What if those people go after him? What if they hurt him because of me?" Her voice was becoming more strained and choked as she continued. "I can't live with myself knowing I put him in danger. Is this what he gets for trying to help me? There has to be something we can do!" She was becoming more frantic as she went and I didn't want her to start panicking. Grabbing her hand in mine, I was still looking at the road, following Sasuke, when I responded. "We will figure something out. I'll talk to Sasuke and see if he can do anything for your brother. So don't worry, okay?" I said, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Hinata-chan took a deep breath and let it out before squeezing my hand back. "I believe in you, Naruto-kun." We drove in silence for a while, following every turn Sasuke took. With no idea where he was taking us, anything could happen. Finally pulling over on a road surrounded on all sides by farmland, I pulled up next to him. "What's up?" I asked. "I'm going to take you to a friends' house that will be safe where we can plan our next move. When we get there, don't say anything. Just let me do all the talking. Got it?" Now I was impossibly even more confused than before. "What the hell are you talking about? Where are you taking us?" I fired the questions at my friend. "Like I said, he's a friend of mine, and now yours. He doesn't trust many people, but I contacted him when we left and he knows we are coming. Just trust me."

I was still unsure, but it was better than any idea I had, so I just nodded and gestured for him to lead the way. A few minutes later, we arrived at a quaint house in the small farming town. It didn't look like much. 'Why would Sasuke bring me to a farmers' house?' I wondered. 'Why is he friends with a farmer?' None of this made any sense to me. Parking our cars in the small driveway, he motioned for me to stay by my car until further notice. Getting out to stand next to my car. I must've not realize how much blood I had lost or energy I had expanded in the past several hours. As soon as my door shut, the world went black.

I woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. I didn't mind though, I was obscenely comfortable. My back even hurt less. It was warm in here and I could hear birds outside. I looked around the dim room, noticing the blinds had been drawn and let my hand trail to my back, where my wound had been. It was covered? I could feel tape and gauze where there had been a tattered shirt the last time I checked. Trying to sit up, I gasped as I realized my back was far from back to normal. I also noticed that I was ridiculously thirsty. I couldn't remember a time in my life I had been so parched. Seeing a glass of water to the left of the futon I was resting on, I greedily guzzled it down. Setting it down and laying my head back on the heavenly pillow I had been enjoying. Heavenly to me at least, this was a million times better than my old beat up tatami mat. Then reality began to set in. I remembered the events that led up to this.

I killed a man, which by itself, normally would have been nothing, but I killed Obito. I killed a high ranking Yakuza member. I had stolen a girl from the gang along with their to-be leader. I had also killed over a dozen goons who tried to stop me. I had been shot, I had fled. I took Hinata-chan with me. 'Wait.' I stopped myself. 'Where is Hinata-chan? Is she okay? Were we captured? Where am I? What the fuck is going on?' In the moment just before I started having a panic attack, a door at the far end of the room slid open, with bright morning light streaming in behind the person responsible, temporarily blinding me. I turned away from the light, trying to push away the headache that immediately started building, looking back at the entrance when I heard the door shut. Taking in my surroundings, I saw there were actually two people in the room with me now. Two men, Sasuke being one of them and the other was a man I had never met before. He was a tall, pale man with long black hair and weird make-up around his eyes. He was carrying a tray with him that smelled divine. As he smiled warmly at me, he shook his head, "You kids sure know how to pick a fight." He chuckled. Doing my best not to be rude to whoever this mystery gourmet chef was, I asked him as politely as I could, "Excuse me Ojii-san, i came here with a girl too. Do you know where she is?" The man grinned at me "Oh little Hinata-chan? She's in the other room resting. She was up most of the night worried about you. I'm a bit jealous you have such an attentive woman to care for you." I smiled weakly at his answer. "Yeah, I guess I am… Also, I apologize, but I don't think we've met before." The man simply smiled again and turned around, doing something with the tray he had set down. Sasuke stepped over on the other side of my makeshift bed, and answered my question. "Naruto, this is the man that saved your life when we arrived. You passed out in the driveway and he pulled out the bullet, cleaned your wounds, and stitched you back up before applying those bandages and being gracious enough to let you use his home to recover while we plan what to do next. He's also insisted on cooking breakfast for us, which is a nice bonus." I looked at the man and nodded in thanks before Sasuke continued. "Naruto, this is Orochimaru."

Ohhhhhhh shit! Orochimaru right? I always see him getting a evil or villanous role and i felt like it would be fun if he was just a cool/weird old man. More about him in the next chapter though. What do you think!? Was it great? Was it terrible? Am i a garbage-boy-stink-man who should never touch another keyboard?! Let me know! I realize this chapter is a bit shorter than 10k words. So the next chapter will be...11,000 words! (Fuck me...) anyways, i hope you enjoyed it just a little, and thank you so much for reading. Much love! Ja ne! -datte'yaboi


	4. Chapter IV

Hey me again! Thanks for the advice everyone! I tried to take it all into what is happening and I think you'll like it! Not a super long chapter, but I think it's pretty good. Please let me know what you think, reviews are great and just having people read what I write makes me happy so please. Enjoy!

(P.S. sorry this took so goddamn long.)

IV

…Silence reigned over the room as I stared, dumbfounded at the two men in the looking back at me. I was doing my best to process the situation and remain calm, which was quickly proving itself to be a more difficult task with every passing second. Gathering myself before speaking, I continued eloquently. "BULLET?!"

The old man just looked over his shoulder with a chuckle and said nothing before going back to whatever he was doing and Sasuke just rolled his eyes at my outburst when I winced, my outburst seemed to have opened up a small door to hell on my lower back and a wildfire shot through my entire torso.

"Just lie back dobe. Orochimaru is gonna be pissed if you rip your stitches out moving too quickly." Sasuke advised me.

Before I could tell my friend to go fuck himself, Orochimaru turned over his shoulder again with a cheery smile, which just looked creepy on his pale face. "If those stitches get pulled out, I'll just give you new ones." He said in a friendly tone. He continued in the same tone "However, I won't be using any anesthetic this time and instead of a needle, I think I'll try one of my nice barbed fishing hooks."

Noticing the dawning horror on my face, his smile only grew wider as he licked his lips. "Oh but don't worry boy, I'll be sure to use plenty of alcohol while I'm working, just to make sure no infections arise. I could even cauterize the wound after if you wa-" "No no no. That won't be necessary, thank you." I interrupted the sadistic old man before he got too excited. Resigning my halfway sitting position in favor of lying back down on the ever-comfortable makeshift bed. Trying to assure the old man that there would be no need for his …"creative" ideas.

His response was an unsatisfied "Hm", before turning back to the table he had been standing at prior and continuing "Kids are never any fun." It was quiet for a few moments and I had almost drifted back to sleep when Orochimaru broke the silence. "You both stay here, I'll be back in a moment." Before turning to me and tossing a sealed shaker bottle to me and explaining that it should help me get on my feet a bit sooner.

The old man left the room, once again temporarily blinding me with the bright light of the world outside the room I was inhabiting. I took a curious sniff at the drink I had been given and nearly retched. It smelled terrible. Figuring I had ingested worse in my life, I unscrewed the lid and tossed back the concoction. Tears welling in my eyes as I fought back my gag reflex. Setting the cup on the floor beside me, I was handed a bottle of water by an amused Sasuke. "Oh yeah, I guess he forgot to tell you how nasty that was gonna taste huh?" He chuckled.

Shaking my head and suppressing the grin that was fighting its way to the surface, I accepted the water and drank until the bottle was upside down and I could no longer taste the vile mixture. Handing the now empty bottle back to the dark haired man watching me, before asking a question I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to. "Sasuke?" I said, looking at the ceiling. "Hn?" he grunted back. "Why was there a bullet in me?" I asked. Watching his face closely. He looked a bit confused before answering. "What are you talking about? Of course you had a bullet in you. You got shot dobe. Did you hit your head too or something?"

"Sasuke. You know that's not what I mean. I was wearing my vest, I shouldn't have been hit by that bullet." With this he began to look a bit more uncomfortable.

"Well maybe the vest shifted." He said, fidgeting with his hands.

"No. I tighten my vest every morning."

"Well it could've just been a powerful round." His eyes were now looking everywhere but at me, and his voice sounded a bit higher.

"No. It was only a nine millimeter. He was carrying a Glock seventeen."

"Well it might have-" "What aren't you telling me Sasuke?" I cut him off.

"What are you? I don't… Why would I?" He stuttered.

I chuckled a bit before continuing. "Everyone else Sasuke."

"What do you mean?" He asked, now genuinely curious.

"You've always been able to lie flawlessly. To everyone you've ever met, even Itachi, but you can't lie for shit when you talk to me." I smiled for a moment before going back to completely serious.

"Now what haven't you told me?"

We stared at each other for what felt like hours. I refused to say the first word. Whoever spoke first lost. I kept my glare as icy as possible while boring a hole through my friend's eyes with my stare. I refused to even blink.

He finally broke down with a loud outburst. "God dammit Naruto! It was a fake! The vest you were given was a fucking fake! Itachi figured if you got shot, you weren't worth keeping around anyways."

I let out a humorless laugh. "You knew?" I asked. Keeping my eyes focused on the floor to hide my disappointment. "The whole time I was out doing jobs… You knew?" Sasuke was now crouching so he was at eye level with me after I propped myself up, leaning back on my arms. "Yes." He said dejectedly. "I knew." Then he started talking louder and faster. "But what could I do? Huh? What if I told you? What then? You ask for a new one? Then they wonder how you knew it was a fake. You steal one? What if you get shot? When you survive, they'll know the fake was switched out! If I would've told you, it just would've gotten in the way of your job and made you nervous, which could get you killed! What else was I supposed to do?!" He was shouting now and making wild gestures all over the room. Facing a wall now, his hands rose to his face, before running through his hair and resting on the back of his head, he let out an exasperated sigh before turning to me again, and bowing deeply.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I should've been a better friend. If I hadn't been such a coward maybe-"

"It's okay." I said quietly. "I understand. Raise your head Sasuke."

"Naruto?" He asked, wary of getting off the hook so easily.

"I understand, and I forgive you. Your hands were tied." I replied to my friend, smiling tiredly.

Sasuke's attitude changed so fast I feared he may get whiplash as his all-too-familiar cocky grin made its appearance on his face. "Well of course they were dobe, I can't have you dying can I? Who would work on my car?"

I grinned back at the man now standing confidently over me, deciding to mess with him a bit. Knocking him down a few pegs was always fun for me. "I said I forgive you Sasuke-teme" I started, using the nickname he hated so much. "But I won't forget." His smile began to fade as his eyebrow raised curiously, and his face began to fall as I went on. "And boy am I pissed…"

Realizing he had stepped into a bit more than he could handle, Sasuke opened his mouth to start back peddling out of the minefield he had so confidently waltzed into. Wishing to keep him in suspense a bit longer, I didn't let him get the chance to speak and continued my diatribe. "You _do_ remember what happens to people who piss me off. Don't you Sasuke?" My grin spreading wider as I spoke, I allowed my tone to become a bit more ravenous as my hair fell over my eyes, covering them from view, my canines flashing dangerously in the dim light.

Noticing the growing dread on his face, I chuckled darkly. "Oh you do remember!" I cheered. "Perfect! So you know what's coming."

Shaking his head, Sasuke started taking small steps backwards and away from me, until he backed into the table Orochimaru had been standing at earlier.

"Oh come on!" I taunted. "Take a guess. It'll be fun."

Once again shaking his head, I decided to let him have it. "One day, when you've forgotten all about this, I'm going to get my revenge." By revenge, all I planned on doing was embarrassing him in epic proportions, but he didn't have to know that. "And when I do, your life will never be the same again."

Sasuke was doing his best to look stoic, but the poor dark haired man looked just as terrified as I was sure he was. Deciding I'd had my fun with the guy, I lied back down on my back, staring at the ceiling. "But in the meantime." I chirped out, relishing in the swift exhale of held breath from his location. "You're going to tell me everything else I've been left of. Everything I've been kept in the dark about, and everything that you couldn't tell me previously. Now."

Seeing that my friend was still struggling to make his body do what he told it, I threw my water at him, soaking his hair to his face, hoping to shock him out of his self-induced paralysis. As soon as the water hit him, his eyes went wide.

"What the fuck man?!" he asked with a raised voice.

"Calm down. Tell me the truth Sasuke. I won't wait any longer. And I won't forgive any duplicity a second time."

It turned out that there weren't actually that many things I didn't know. Other than the fact that Itachi was planning to expand, and apparently had already started making moves. Sasuke didn't know where Itachi wanted to take over, but he seemed nervous about it. When I asked Sasuke why Itachi never accepted any woman offered to him, he shrugged, just saying he never understood him. "Speaking of women" Sasuke started. "What's the deal with the shy little girl you betrayed the entire Yakuza for?"

Looking back at my friend I shrugged back. "I don't know. I just couldn't let them hurt her. Maybe I was just sick of the way they treated people. All I know is I have this overwhelming urge to protect her."

"How'd you meet?" He asked. Now a bit more interested.

"Don't worry about it." I said sharply. I didn't feel like trying to explain things that I didn't even understand for myself yet.

"Ooh lover-boy got embarrassed." Sasuke jeered. "Ooh but what if she doesn't like you back? Or what if she's not who you think she is? What if she's crazy? She must be if she wants anything to do with you!" Sasuke teased.

"Don't talk about Hinata-chan like that." I said seriously. I didn't mind his joking, but I wouldn't stand for anyone talking badly about her. After all she's been through she must-'oh shit' I thought. 'Where is she? Is she okay?' my mind began racing and my eyes opened widely as I did my best to shoot up off of the cot I was resting on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked when I fell on my face on my first attempt. I felt my lip begin bleeding but I didn't care at the moment. "Where is Hinata?!" I yelled at my friend. While using him to pull myself into a standing position. Sasuke sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "She's in the house man you need to relax before your tear your stitches."

"Where are we?"

"Old man Orochimaru set you up in the dojo behind the house, he didn't want to get any blood on his floor."

I had to see her. I had to make sure that she was okay. Waiting simply wasn't something I would consider at the moment. Letting go of my friend, I began walking forward, the pain in my back screaming at me with every step, begging me to stop. Opening the door to the room I was in I heard Sasuke behind me telling me to stop and then finally giving up and yelling something about this being my idea. He didn't want to be blamed if I got blood in the house. That made sense to me.

The light had dimmed a bit and it felt like around six in the afternoon, the cool air felt nice on my sore body as I made my way up the stone path to the cozy looking home. Making my way up the steps leading to the deck connecting to the back door, I felt a bit woozy, grabbing the wooden railing to keep balance. It seemed like the pain from my back had spread to my entire body and was so intense I didn't even know where I hurt. I just hurt, but still, I kept moving.

Sliding open the back door of the home, I was greeted by the pleasant smell of lavender and baked bread. Stumbling through the door, I walked down a hallway covered in pictures of tons of different people. Stopping by the first door I saw, I placed my hand on the knob hoping I would find the woman I was searching for. Before I could try the door however, I heard I hushed scream.

Immediately identifying the voice as Hinata-chan, I raced through the hallway and locked in on the sound of her cries. Approaching a door on the far end on the hallway, I didn't slow for a second, instead opting to kick the door open.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting when the door opened. I do know that I definitely didn't expect to see Hinata-chan sitting cross legged on the ground, playing with a small fox kit, smiling and squealing as the baby animal leapt from one spot to another trying to catch her hand. Orochimaru watching quietly and smiling with her while sipping some tea. That was until I crashed through the door like a crazy person.

The last thing I remember before everything got fuzzy was Hinata-chan looking at me with wide, concerned eyes asking "N-Naruto-kun?" After that, for the third time within two days, it was lights out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in the small room, trying and failing to remember a time I had been so confused or tired in my life. I had no idea about… well anything that was going on. There was an unconscious blonde man who had both kidnapped and rescued me in the same day, given me my first kiss, killed a multitude of people before my eyes and then, for all intents and purposes, kidnapped me again! It was at least a voluntary "kidnapping" this time though.

I continued thinking about the mysterious blonde as I laid down on the futon I had been afforded by the old man who I assumed owned this house. Knowing I wouldn't find sleep, I decided to at least try to let my body rest. The sun would be coming up soon and I hadn't slept a wink.

We had arrived yesterday evening just as the sun was setting into the horizon and the sky had begun to darken. When Naruto-kun got out of the car, he just collapsed. Sasuke flew to his friends side faster than I had thought possible for the skinny man. I wasted no time in hurrying around the car and immediately began panicking when I saw the shirt he had pressed to his back sitting in the car. It was soaked in blood!

"What's going on?! Is he okay!? Can you help him?!" I began rapid firing questions at his friend, who was now leaning against Naruto-kun's chest, a focused look on his face. "Relax." He said sharply, cutting his eyes to glare at me for a moment. The fear I saw in his own eyes kept me from holding anything against him. Even though he may not act like it. He loved Naruto-kun as if he were his own brother.

"Orochimaru used to be a doctor." The dark haired man nodded to the older man in now the doorway of the house holding the door open. "He can help us." We need to get inside now, c'mon.

I could only nod dumbly and follow him into the house as he carried an unconscious blonde man dripping blood in his arms. Following them through the house, the old man walked to another door leading outside before turning to Sasuke. "Take him into the dojo. I'll be there in a moment." He said with a serious expression.

Sasuke nodded and started walking outside again, now to the small shack behind the house. As I began to follow behind him, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning to see the old man again, he shook his head, "I see the way you've been looking at him, and you're not going to want to see this."

"Is he gonna die?" I blurted out. Tears now betraying my eyes as they escaped down my face. "He's going to be okay right? You're going to help him." I said uncertainly. I was shaking now. I felt so cold. "Please… help him." I choked out between silent sobs. Why I was so scared of losing someone I had only just met and had given me probably the worst first date ever I had no idea. A part of me knew still, that if he died… I didn't know what would happen, but it wouldn't be good.

He looked so pale when Sasuke was carrying him. So unnatural. He looked… lifeless. My legs could finally no longer support me as I slid down the wall onto my rear and curled my legs up to my chest, closing my eyes and praying this was just a bad dream. Praying I had just fallen asleep in the car and Naruto-kun was still driving, his hair being blown and tossed in the wind, the golden light of dusk shining on his face and through his hair, giving him an almost ethereal appearance. A small smile tugging on the corner of his lips when he looks over at me next to him.

Feeling two hands on my shoulders, I shoot out of my daydream. Dread filling me again as I remember that, no, this isn't a bad dream. This is all real. Looking into the eyes of the old man in front of me, I waited for him to say anything.

He was now crouching in front of me, to make sure I was looking at him. "I'm going to do everything I can. I won't guarantee anything, but if this kid's anything like Sasuke talks about him, you have nothing to worry about."

Standing and gesturing to a room back down the hallway he had come down on the right, "That's the kitchen. Take what you want. Just clean up after yourself." Then pointing to the left side of the hallway. "Pick a room, I don't care which one. You should get some sleep." He said. "Oh and don't follow me. I won't let you see this. Now go eat."

Only after that did I realize how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten since the snacks I had on the train. Slowly making my way down the hallway, I began to smell something that made my mouth water. He must've been making these before we showed up, I thought as I mentally tore apart the cinnamon buns that were sitting on the stove cooling.

Upon closer inspection, I could see that the treats were made from scratch. Absolutely covered in frosting and if smell was any indication, completely packed with cinnamon and brown sugar. Tearing into the tray, I almost forgot about the situation we were all in, too busy wondering how an old man could learn to bake so freaking well.

After downing a cup of milk or three to quench my thirst, I wandered into the room across the hall into the first room I found. It was plain, just a small room with a lamp, a futon, and a small dresser in the corner. Deciding I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight anyways, I made my way back to the kitchen and washed the dishes I had used and found a container to preserve the uneaten cinnamon rolls and stored them in the fridge for future enjoyment.

Looking around, I decided to keep cleaning, finding a broom and a clean enough cloth, I swept and dusted what I could. Wandering into the living room connected to the kitchen, never really paying attention to my surroundings. I was too lost in thought and my body was pretty much going on auto-pilot.

'Was Naruto-kun going to be okay?' I questioned myself. The "doctor" seemed pretty sure of himself but I needed more than a confident doctor giving a half hopeful "probably" if I were going to relax. I couldn't figure out why this man I knew almost nothing about was so important to me. I didn't even know how he felt about me, and I kissed him!

'What if he hates me? What if he only kissed me back so I wouldn't get in the way? What if he just wanted to escape and decided to bring me because he was being nice?' I immediately cursed myself for having those kinds of thoughts, thinking back to the hallway. A man was about to kill me, and shot Naruto-kun, but still, he saved me. He fought through an entire army of men by himself to protect me. I still didn't have any idea who he was or what he felt for me though.

I began fearing more and more for his safety as the time passed. Cleaning was no longer a distraction, and as I walked into the hallway again to find anything to occupy my mind, when I realized I had forgotten to clean one place… The hallway. His blood staining the wooden floor. I couldn't take it anymore, washing the blood away with water from the kitchen, it seemed as if the water were just turning into more blood. Looking up, the entire hallway looked slick with the dark red liquid.

There was no way there had been this much before, but, bringing my hands up. I found the substance, somehow still warm, covering my hands and staining my knees the rag now floating on top of the small flood that the hallway had become. I felt new, hot tears falling down my face as I curled up, feeling the warm fluid soak into my clothes as I leaned against the wall, squeezing my eyes closed. Covering my head with my hands and quietly sobbing.

There was a ringing in my ears that was only increasing in pitch and volume until it seemed as if it were everywhere around me. As if it were coming from the earth below me and the walls surrounding me. My breath had retreated and finding it seemed impossible at the moment. I couldn't cry out to anyone for help. I couldn't expect him to save me now. Not in the condition he was in.

Falling over onto my stomach, I gritted my teeth and felt like a fish out of water. I lost all sense of movement and it felt like I was looking at myself from the outside. I looked so pathetic, and I hated myself for it. Darkness began edging in on my vision and I assumed I was dying. The only thing I could think of was how pathetic I had to be to go out like this. My last thought, before I lost consciousness, was his face. He was smiling at me. The smile that was only for me… and then nothing.

Upon opening my eyes, there were a few things that I noticed. One, I had a splitting headache, causing me to squint in pain. Two, I was lying face down on the floor, which had no blood on it. And three, something was touching my face. Reaching up to brush whatever it was away, my hand was met by something soft and fluffy. My interest peaking enough to raise my gaze to find what this incredibly soft thing was.

Looking up and opening my eyes a bit more, I found myself staring into the eyes of a tiny red fox kit. Which went back to licking my face, as it had been doing before. Blinking away my surprise at meeting the tiny animal, I pushed it aside a bit and made my way up until I was in a sitting position with my back against the wall. Now a bit more comfortable, I beckoned the small animal to me, which it immediately complied with. Leaping into my arms, the fox nuzzled into my arms and yawned cutely, showing off its canines before closing its eyes. For some reason, it reminded me of him.

Sighing and getting up, I brought the fox to the living room and sat it on a pillow I found, figuring it was the old mans' pet. I then made my way back to the bedroom I had found earlier and thought back on what exactly had happened earlier and hoped it would be an isolated incident. Deciding to blame it on lack of sleep and the things that had happened in the last few days, I prayed I wasn't losing it. 'Oh God, if you are real, don't let me go crazy.' I sat for a few moments. '…please' I added in my head.

I had no idea how long I had been out, but the rag I had been using was still pretty wet, so it couldn't have been too long. Not to mention that no one had been in the house, or they were and just didn't care to wake me.

I laid down on top of the futon, but quickly found that no matter how heavy my eyelids became or how long I kept them closed, sleep refused to claim me.

That brings us back to where I started, sitting in a futon, thinking about the most confusing, most intriguing man I had ever met, tired as all hell, but still unable to sleep.

I didn't know how many hours had passed, nor did I notice that the small animal had found its way into the room I had been occupying and was currently curled up on my torso sleeping with its tail wrapped protectively around itself. As I was absent-mindedly stroking the kits soft fur, I heard the back door slide open and close again, followed by the sound of shuffling footsteps.

I didn't want to move, but the little bundle of fur on top of me had heard it as well and stood in front of me on the floor growling and yipping cutely at the closed door. The baby fox was just too adorable to threaten anyone, but that didn't stop it from trying.

The kit calmed a bit when the door slid open, revealing the old man that I had spoken to earlier. "Oh will you shut up?" The old man rolled his eyes at the fox. "Ungrateful little rat." He muttered as he reached down and scratched the fox behind his ears, causing all thoughts of aggression to evaporate from the baby animals mind.

"You look terrible." The old man said without looking at me, still crouching and petting the fox, rubbing its chin.

"I'm sorry?" I asked. A bit offended but knowing he was completely right.

"I said you look terrible." He repeated. "Like hell froze over and re-heated to be more specific."

I had never really had a temper worth noting but the old man's off handed insults were starting to grate at me. "Well it hasn't exactly been a great couple days for me so if you coul-"

"Relax." He sighed. "There's a bath down the hall on the other side of the living room. I'll find you some clothes in the meantime."

A bath did sound heavenly right now, but I didn't know this man other than his name. He could be a pervert. Reading my expression, he chuckled. "Sweetheart, I'm not going to peek on you. I can promise you I'm not interested."

I was quickly approaching full blown pissed when he spoke again, stopping me before I could give him a piece of my mind. "Besides, I don't think Kabuto-chan would appreciate me stepping out." He smiled.

'Wait a minute.' I thought. 'Kabuto-chan? Kabuto is a male's name. Does that mean? Is Orochimaru…' Before I could finish the thought, a head of silver hair popped in the doorway. "Damn right I would." The man said, flashing a smile at me. Now I understood what he meant when he said he wasn't interested. 'ohhhhh' I thought.

"Hinata-chan." Orochimaru started. Standing and walking over to the doorway, placing his arm around the shorter man's shoulders. "This is my husband. Kabuto-chan."

"Oh. Well I. You didn't. How was?" I began stumbling over my words.

"Yes dear." Orochimaru cut me off. "I'm gay."

"Oh."

"Yes he's very gay and you're very dirty. So go take a bath stinky." The silver haired man grinned.

"What about Naruto-kun?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I told you, your boyfriend will be fine. Now go."

"He's not my… Well he. We just. I don't." I began stuttering again. I simply couldn't keep up with these two.

"Oh my god." Kabuto laughed. "She's so cute. Look 'maru-kun, someone's in looooooveee." He said, singing the last word.

By this point it probably looked like I was trying to heat the room with my face. I bolted out of the room and the fox ran behind me all the way to the bathroom, barking and yipping the whole way. Slamming the door shut behind me, I fell back against it, breathing heavily.

'Love?' I thought to myself. 'Is that what this is?' Having never had any experience in the matter, I decided to drop it for now. I was message Taiga later and see what insight I could get into what was going on. But love? I blushed just thinking about it.

Looking myself in the mirror as I undressed I hardly recognized myself. My face was faintly bruised from my encounter with that monster. My hair was tangled and knotted and overall I was just… dirty.

Looking around the rest of the bathroom, thinking that the word "bath" was an understatement. The room was at least as big as the room I had been in moments ago. With dark green granite floors and black marble carved to create the bath itself. It seemed to have been carved from one piece. The faucets were nowhere to be found, the water cascaded into the tub from atop a small slope made up of black and white rocks. I probably could have fit five of me in the large tub. It was at least four feet wide and ten feet long.

The room was so clean and the humid air smelled of cedar and eucalyptus. Closing my eyes and breathing in the relaxing aroma, I wondered where in the hell the money for something like this came from. I was sure that I didn't want to know.

Turning and looking for something to wash myself with, I couldn't find anything. Figuring it was probably in some ridiculous spot that only functioned because it looked cool, I started to look closer at the room, to find anything that might be a hint. Failing miserably, I was about to give up when there was a knock on the door.

"Hinata dear, there's a towel and some clothes out here for you whenever you're done. Oh and we brought you a few toiletries we never got around to using." Sliding the door open a crack and setting a small basket on the floor covered by a hand towel. Thanking the two men and waiting until the door was closed to retrieve my supply drop.

Bringing the basket with me to the far side of the room, the floor was at a slight decline, leading to the walls on either side of the corner where there were two perpendicular trenches carved into the granite leading along the floor before disappearing into the wall. Overhanging that, was what looked like a large black plate of glass, jutting out from the wall over the floor.

Walking over to more closely inspect the odd decoration, nothing really stood out, aside from the hundreds of tiny holes on the bottom of the pane. Getting closer, now underneath it, I found that the floor felt softer than it looked. Enjoying the soft sensation under my feet, I was shocked when I was suddenly soaked in warm water.

Jumping back and away from whatever had just happened, the water stopped. Looking up to see the pane dripping a bit, I understood that this was the most ridiculous shower I had ever seen. Seriously, who cared this much about their bathroom?

Deciding I didn't really care, and the water felt nice, I cautiously stepped back out onto the softer floor, this time allowing the water to do its job. Digging into the basket I found expensive looking soaps and shampoos with matching scented conditioners. 'See this is why I always wanted a gay friend.' I thought to myself, grinning. Feeling a little bad for not trusting him earlier.

Once I was satisfied with my state of cleanliness and had brushed all the knots out of my hair, I decided to give the bath a shot. 'Just for a minute.' I told myself.

Opening the door an hour later, I felt a million times better. Who would've thought that a bath could make you feel so nice? Orochimaru had indeed left me some clothes along with two towels to dry off with. The fox had opted to stay in the small room adjacent to the bathroom and was lying next to the clothes. I didn't know where he got the clothes, and at the moment, I didn't care. They were big and warm and smelled great. Just a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve gray T-shirt, but they had been worn and washed so many times that they felt like blankets.

Walking back out to the living room, feeling like a new person, I smiled at the older dark haired man sitting on the reclining chair. "Tea?" he asked, gesturing to a kettle on the small table in front of the couch.

I nodded and thanked the man as I poured myself a cup. Sitting down on the couch and sipping, it was very well made tea. I wasn't surprised, not after those cinnamon rolls earlier. I felt something pulling at the sweatpants I was wearing and looked down to see the little fox kit tugging on them with its teeth. Quietly growling and looking up at me playfully.

"Looks like he's taken a liking to you." Orochimaru said as I picked up the kit and sat him on my lap, scratching behind his ear, earning a contented purring from the little fox.

"He's not so bad himself." I replied. "What's his name?"

"He doesn't have a name. We found him a few days ago on a walk. He was alone and starting following us until we got home. Kabuto-chan didn't have the heart to leave him outside, so he's been staying here."

"I think he should have a name." I told the older man.

"Hey." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "You name it, you keep it."

Smiling again, I looked at the little bundle of warmth in my lap for a moment before looking back to the old man to speak. "Inari." I stated. "I'm sorry what?" he questioned. "His name is Inari."

"…I see." He looked around as if he were thinking. "Inari huh? I like it. I wonder how he feels about it."

Looking down at him, I turned him so he was facing me. "What do you think? Do you want be called Inari?" I asked smiling. He tilted his head to the side for a moment before yipping and jumping onto the couch behind my shoulders and sniffing my hair. He stayed there for a moment before climbing down and jumping from side to side in front of me on the floor yipping happily.

"Looks like he wants to play."

"Fine with me."

I shimmied down off the couch and sat cross legged and put both of my hands on the ground with the palms up and started moving them back and forth until Inari got curious enough to walk over to my hands to investigate. That's when I pretended to snap at him with one of my hands.

Immediately jumping away, he began trying to nip at the offending hand and jumping forward and backwards as I moved the hand around the floor. He was so excited I couldn't help laughing, and every time he lunged at my hand I accidentally let out a squeal.

My heart almost jumped out of my chest when the door crashed open, a pale and sweaty Naruto-kun standing there, leaning on the doorframe for support. All of my worry came crashing back full force. Orochimaru said he would be fine, but seeing him like this put a lump in my throat. He looked worried, though I wasn't sure why. 'Was someone else here?' I wondered? I wanted to get up to help him, but that's when I saw something that made me freeze up all over again. Blood.

He looked like he was in so much pain that the fact that he was shirtless didn't really have any time to register in my mind. All I could focus on was the blood pooling on the floor at his feet. "N-Naruto-kun?" I managed to stutter out.

His face seemed to relax a bit and I thought I saw the ghost of a smile make an appearance when he looked at me. That was when he collapsed onto the floor, not moving. I was by his side instantly, not sure what I was going to do, but I would be there for him at least.

"Oh god dammit." The older man groaned.

"What?! What is it? What's wrong?" I yelled.

"The little bastard bled all over my house. Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to clean this?" He grumbled back while walking over to the unconscious man in front of us.

"What's wrong with him?!" I shouted again. I wasn't fond of his cavalier attitude towards my Naruto-kun.

"He ripped his stitches out. I told him not to move but he was freaking out about you." He chuckled. "Young love sure makes people stupid."

Immediately I was sputtering and blushing again. Before I could form a coherent sentence, I was interrupted again. "He's just lost a bit of blood, I can stitch it back up and he will be fine. He'll have a killer headache, but he will live." He said without looking up at me.

"I heard yelling! What's going on?" Sasuke appeared in the same doorway Naruto-kun had just collapsed through and took notice of the unconscious man just a moment after the sentence passed his lips. I expected him to freak out as I had, but instead, he put on a sheepish face and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ohhh haha I see. I warned the idiot that this would happen. He never listens."

"You'll be cleaning the blood stains off of my floor." The older man stated matter-of-factly.

Sasuke looked like he was going to argue for a moment, but quickly shut his mouth again, rolling his eyes. "Hai hai." He called over his shoulder as he picked Naruto-kun up and slung him onto his back like a sack of potatoes.

"I'll take the dobe back to the room." He said, walking back out the door.

"Wake him up when you get there, I need to talk with him. There should be smelling salts in one of the drawers." Orochimaru commanded as he took his tea cup to the kitchen to clean. "Hinata-chan" the older man called out while cleaning the dishes.

He continued without my saying anything, knowing I was listening already. "You should go with him dear." He said, mildly shocking me, just earlier he forbade me to be near him while he was working, now he was suggesting it?

"I'll admit, and it may be rude, but I did not know his feelings for you earlier, so I didn't want you around him if that wasn't what he wanted. However, seeing that he would move at all, let alone walking, just to make sure you were okay, it is now clear." He turned to look at me. "He needs you dear. Now go. I'll be along in a moment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What the hell?' I wondered to myself. 'Where am I?'

I found myself in a room I did not recognize. I had never seen anything like it. The walls were black, so black, that had the gossamer red curtains not been hanging from the ceiling, one would assume they were looking into a black hole.

There were windows in the room, and the curtains were being tossed about by a breeze that I couldn't feel. Nothing could be seen through the windows, they weren't covered by anything, but I got the feeling there just wasn't anything beyond this place. The floor consisted of impossibly white marble and the only other thing in the room was a red pillow… and a man.

Shocked out of my observations by the fact that I hadn't noticed the strange person staring at me, wearing a strange grin. I reached in my suit jacket for my weapon, only to find nothing there. 'Wait. Suit jacket?' I wondered to myself. 'When did I get dressed?' Looking back at the man, figuring I had been kidnapped, I needed answers.

"What the hell am I doing here?! Who are you? If you hurt her I swear to whatever god there is I will end you." I growled out the last part. Taking a step towards the man. He started laughing.

"Oh Naruto-kun, no need to get so riled up. Your mate is fine." He said smoothly. "Come, have a seat." He motioned to the other pillow that I could swear hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Mate? What the hell are you talking about? She is not a "mate"." I snapped back.

"Eh? But you don't contest that she is indeed yours. A Freudian slip perhaps?" the stranger chuckled.

"Hinata-chan is not a possession! She belongs to no one!" I shouted, taking a step towards the man.

Making no move to defend himself, the man continued. "Oh Naruto- _kun_ , you may say that, but we both know you don't feel that way. Truly, in your heart of hearts, you want nothing more than to take control."

"You don't know a thing about me!" I leapt at the man, lunging for his throat, only to have my wrist caught less than an inch from its intended target.

The man's grip felt like iron, and for the first time in years, I felt something I promised myself I would never feel again… _Helpless_. I stared at the man, finally taking the time to notice his features.

Though he hadn't once moved from the pillow he sat upon, one leg out in front of him, his knee propping his left arm up while he fiddled with the toothpick in his impossibly sharp teeth while he leaned back on his right arm with his right leg lying limply with his foot under the other leg. His pose was that of a gangster. 'Wait, what stopped my hand then?'

Looking back at my wrist, I saw nothing, but I still felt the tight grip on my arm and moving my arm felt impossible. The man had impossibly red hair, falling down his back in no particular fashion. It was as though a fire had decided to make its home in the man's eyes.

With only two black vertical slits for pupils, the man before me seemed to stare into everything I had ever known. Even from his seated position, I could tell he was at least a few inches taller than I was, but he was not lanky. He sat with no shirt on, his body completely unscarred. Wearing only baggy black pants tied around the waist with bandages.

"You can't kill me boy. Not yet, not until you understand." The man never stopped grinning, letting go of my wrist, I fell back onto the pillow he had motioned earlier. Deciding I had no option but to listen to what the man had to say, at least for now. I glared at the man and asked.

"Understand what?"

"Who I am boy." He answered, picking at his fingernails, which looked more like claws than nails.

"And who might that be?" I growled, growing tired of these games.

"Well" he said, moving into a cross legged position, leaning towards me. "I have many names." He then looked up, as if he were confused. "Ah, I believe you may know me as Kyuubi no Kitsune… You know. A demon."

Not believing the stranger, I pressed him for proof, "Yeah, and I'm an angel." I laughed humorlessly at the maniac in front of me.

"Look out that window there boy." He nodded to the window closest to us. "Watch closely."

As I turned my attention to the window, I found myself horrified, but unable to look away. I was watching a scene from my past, seeing a five year old me, begging a grown man for mercy as I spat up blood onto the concrete. I remembered that night. I had been beaten many times following that night, but that was the first time anyone had ever said what my attacker called me next.

"You shut your mouth you lying demon. You think I will be fooled by you?" he asked as he continued his assault.

The scene fading from the window, I turned back to the man/demon behind me, only to see a row of ten more windows on the other side of the room, playing my greatest hits on repeat. Every time I had been beaten, starved, neglected, or raped was being played for the two person audience in the room.

Squeezing my eyes closed, trying to take deep breaths to avoid vomiting on the floor I covered my head with my hands clutching at my hair. It was as if I could feel it all happening again. Falling to my knees, I wanted to die. I could only feel pain.

Then, a single memory permeated my thoughts. A beautiful girl with dark hair and beautiful pale gray-blue eyes smiling. Smiling at me. I could feel her warmth surrounding me. Reaching out to her, she disappeared, I fell onto the floor, my strength now gone, and the pain had stopped.

"You should thank me you know." I heard the now familiar voice say.

I was breathless. "Why- Why would I ever thank you for anything?"

"You think you survived all those years just because you're so tough? Don't be stupid. I was showing you all the times you should've died, if it weren't for my influence." The smirk was now gone from the demons face.

"So, all the people that I killed, that was you? That was your skill?" I asked, relieved and disappointed at the same time. On one hand, I wasn't a murderous psychopath, on the other, I was now truly good at nothing.

The Kyuubi sighed. "No, that was all your skill boy." He thought for a moment. "The bloodlust though, the vindictiveness, the anger. That's me. You see, I sort of live inside you boy." He droned on. "The possessiveness though…" he chuckled. "Now that's all you. Like father like son I suppose" Deciding to ignore the last comment, I continued my line of questioning.

"Why are you just now contacting me then?" I asked.

"Because Naruto, you are dying." He answered.

"I thought you said you saved me before. Why are you talking to me now?!" I was confused and beginning to freak out, I had just found out I had a guardian demon keeping me alive and now I was dying.

"I can't heal you on my own this time." He shrugged, "I need you to consciously let more of my demonic energy into your body if you want to live."

"Why do you care if I live or die? Aren't you a demon?" I asked skeptically.

"If you die, I get sent back to hell. You have no idea how much time and work it took to lodge myself in your soul when you were still a fetus so your body could adjust to my presence." He explained, rolling his eyes.

I thought for a moment, weighing my options. I couldn't die after all, I promised her I would be okay. "What will happen to me? What are the side effects?"

"After you do this, you will feel more of my power, and with that comes more of my influence and bloodthirst. You will become faster as well, your senses will become sharper. Not by much, but it will be noticeable." He explained. "You will also have to work harder to be less aggressive and your hormones will become, at times, close to unbearable… But hey, maybe she's into that." He winked. "The quiet ones are always freaky." He laughed when my mouth fell open and the blood rushed to my head.

"Now, boy. We don't have any more time. Will you accept my power and the risks with it? Will you live?"

I took a deep breath, looking at the ground. I wouldn't be the same anymore, but with more power, maybe I could protect her. That's all it took.

"I'll do it."

"Very well."

"One more thing."

"What is it kit?"

"What's your name?"

The demon stared at me for a moment as if debating something in his head. His eyes flashing bright blue just for a moment, before looking away finding the floor more interesting.

"…Minato."

Yoooo. Right? Tell me that ain't wild. I didn't even see it coming! Oh yeah Orochimaru is gay, and Kabuto-chan is verrrryyyyy gay. But I like them more when they aren't trying to experiment on humans. aaaand as per usual please leave a review letting me know what type of way that had you feeling. See you soon!

Much Love

-datte'yaboi


	5. Chapter V

Heyoo, because all of you have been so patient with me, I decided a reward is in order. A lemony reward. So, it is now 2 AM here and I just finished this chapter. Deciding to go a bit shorter on chapters so I can update more often is the way I'm gonna try going for a while I think. Pls enjoy and review. Review fr doe.

 **CHAPTER V**

Waking up, once again, my head was pounding. It seemed like every time my heart beat, my skull was being inflated from the inside. Deciding not to move for the time being, my mind drifted back to my conversation with the demon that apparently lived inside me. Deciding to try out these "heightened senses", I quickly found that he hadn't lied.

I could hear voices, but they weren't in this room. They weren't even in the same building as me. 'This is incredible.' I thought to myself. I could hear voices from inside a _separate_ house. Listening closer, I realized I could actually make out what was being said.

 **"…** are we going to do if he doesn't wake up? Everything is going to be for nothing! I can't take care of that girl on my own!"

"I have done everything I can Sasuke, this is all up to him now, there's nothing else we can do."

"He shouldn't even be in this condition in the first place!"

"And how was I supposed to know about the boys internal bleeding without any kind of x-ray?"

"No, no. I'm not blaming you Orochimaru-jiisan. It's my fault. If I had been honest with him, maybe-"

"There is no time for your little pity party right now." The old man interrupted. "There are many things we could've done differently, but now is not the time for regrets. Have faith in your friend. Your "brother", I believe you called him earlier?"

Listening to the conversation was becoming increasingly difficult as I lied on the make-shift cot once more. However, it wasn't a lack of ability that was causing the lapse in concentration, quite the opposite. My other senses were being bombarded by more powerful stimulus.

I could smell her before she even opened the door of the dojo in which I was residing. Her scent was intoxicating. Causing my mouth to water and an uncomfortable amount of blood to change course, surging towards a more, "southern" destination.

It felt as though the air around me had been saturated by her scent, it was as though she were right next to me… or on top of me. Writhing. Sweating. Her back arching as I-NO. Now is not the time for these thoughts. Why was this happening right now? What the hell?

 _Hormones boy. Did you think I was lying?_

 **'** **What the hell am I supposed to do? This is ridiculous!'**

 _You could always give in. Or are you afraid it will be fun?_

 **'** **I'm afraid I'll lose control! I've never felt this before! What is going on?'**

 _You are in quite the predicament, kit. Just before your bestial nature was forcefully magnified ten-fold, you seem to have subconsciously marked a female._

 **'** **What the hell is a mark? What are you talking about?! Stop being so damn vague!'**

 _Are you really so dim-witted as to require me to spell this out for you?_

 **'** **YES!'**

 _*Sigh* As you already know, I am a Kitsune, meaning a fox. Though I have some animalistic traits, I also have those of a demon. You, boy, got the worst of both worlds. Your primal urges are far more pronounced, courtesy of the fox in, well, both of us; and your lack of impulse control and inflated desire to dominate is mostly my fault. Demons, mate for life, and "marking" is how partners are chosen for us. It is completely involuntary, and once one has marked another, there is no going back. You will pine for that one person… or demon, and only them. You have marked that girl, so right now, she is close to irresistible to you. In short, you are pretty screwed kit._

 **'** **What should I do?'**

 _…_ _Pray that she is too nervous to open the door that she has had her hand on for the past thirty seconds. Oh and one more thing, if you finish the marking and her soul accepts you, she will go through something similar._

 **'** **What are you saying?'**

 _I'm saying that if her soul accepts your mark… How should I put this? You two will put rabbits to shame…_

After the last piece of advice, I heard the door slide open, and it felt as though I was being hit by a hurricane… in a good way.

Keeping my eyes closed, trying and failing to keep my breathing normal, the air saturated by her aroma, making my head swim as my heart began pounding against my ribs, my canines poking into my lip, drawing a bit of blood. Paying no attention to the slight discomfort in my mouth, I focused on keeping as still as possible as she walked closer to me.

I felt like I was winning in the battle against my hormones. As long as I didn't move, and didn't breathe too often, I think I would have survived until she walked out of the room. In retrospect, it really was her fault. If she hadn't walked so slowly to my bedside. I would have been just fine. If she hadn't leaned over me so silently, just the smallest bit of her hair falling on my face, I could have held it together. If she hadn't brought her mouth so dangerously close to my ear, I think I could have let her walk out of the room. I don't think I would've done it, but when she quietly whispered in my ear, forcing me to feel her warm breath against my neck, causing sweat to form on my brow, placing her hand on my chest.

"Naruto-kun…" was all she said.

And that's all it took.

My eyes snapped open and before I knew what I was doing or had any control over it at all, I was biting her. I heard her gasp as my teeth found the spot where her neck met her shoulder, her soft pale skin tasting like candy as my sharp canines broke the surface. I couldn't believe what I was doing, but I couldn't stop.

She didn't move as I satiated whatever was inside me. I was sure she would hate me. What was I supposed to do now? She would call me a freak. She would be right! What kind of person does this to another human? No… I wasn't a human. It was clear to me now, I was never a human. They were all right about me, I was a monster.

As I began to gain control over myself, I felt a single tear free itself from my eye. Falling onto her shoulder. Realizing I was still biting her, I pulled away. Refusing to look at her, I kept my head down. I wouldn't blame her when she ran away, I would turn myself in and beg Itachi to kill me and spare Hinata-chan. I couldn't burden her with this curse.

I felt a hand on my face, brushing my scars, gently lifting my gaze upwards. When our eyes connected, she gasped once more, covering her mouth with her hand. "N-naruto-kun." She looked terrified, she understood now. She saw me for what I was. I had lost her.

Looking at me, her eyes slowly glazed over. Panicking, assuming I had scared her into passing out, or worse, hurt her with whatever I had done when I bit her, I shook her shoulders. "Hinata-chan!" I shouted as I sat up on the cot, pulling her against my chest.

"I'm so sorry. Please be okay. I'm so sorry." I placed her head on my shoulder as I held her. Praying she would be okay. I felt her head move and her face nuzzle into my neck. "Hinata-chan?" I asked as she moved herself up onto the cot with me. Her eyes still closed, but her breathing speeding up along with her heartbeat.

As I called to her again, "Hinata-cha-ah!" I stumbled over my words, feeling my body heat to what felt like a million degrees, I realized what had happened… She bit me.

There was no pain, it felt like every nerve in my body had been doused in Novocain. Orgasmic fire ripped through every inch of my being as she pulled back, licking where she had bitten my neck, panting heavily now straddling my waist, she looked down at me with hungry eyes.

I realized that this is what it must feel like to be a deer, hunted by a mountain lion. I had no idea what was about to happen and could only wait for her next move. There was nothing I could do to stop this girl who was half my size. I was paralyzed… and I was loving every second of it.

"Naruuu-kuuun, why are you so cuuute?" She slurred with half-lidded eyes, her hair falling into her face.

"I could just eat you right up." She mewled. "You wouldn't mind, would you? No I don't think you would." She answered her own question as she leaned back down, licking my ear while grinding herself into me, before biting down on my ear, just hard enough to break the skin.

"Oooohhh and you taste so good." She said as she trailed kisses down my neck before reaching the cotton shirt that had to have been placed on me earlier after I passed out.

"Well this just won't do will it?" She asked rhetorically as she pulled my collar, ripping the material from my torso effortlessly before her eyes flew open and a lustful smile appeared on her face. "Ohhh how did I get so lucky?" she smiled as she leaned back, running her fingertips over my torso, tracing the details of my muscles. Sending shivers up and down my spine.

"And where did these tattoos come from I wonder." She bit her lip, making my mouth go dry as I stared at the woman in front of me. Entranced by the sight of her. "They are hot." She decided, before leaning down, her hair tickling my already hyper-sensitive skin. Trailing kisses down my chest and stomach.

Deciding the tattoo mystery could be solved later, my mind was whirring, trying to find a gear to kick into. Trying and failing, until another bite found my chest. Looking down to see an impish smile on the girls face. Seeming to scream out "come and get me."

Refusing to be outdone, my body moved on its own. Bucking my hips slightly into hers, earning a gasp and a moan from the vixen on top of my. "Oh my Naru-kun, it looks like you finally decided to join in-". I cut her off by smashing my lips into hers.

Leaning up and capturing her lips with my own, the girl moaned seductively into my mouth her nails digging into my back when I bit her bottom lip, pulling back with it to stare into her eyes before breaking the contact to go to work on her jaw. Kissing and nipping my way down her neck to her shoulder, her hands ran through my hair in pleasure, massaging my scalp while pulling herself impossibly closer to me.

"Now, now Hinata-chan." I said teasingly. Playing with the fabric at the bottom of the shirt she was wearing, my shirt. "Someone hasn't been playing fair."

Grinning back at me, she licked the entire side of my face before responding. "Oh?" She asked, putting on an innocent expression. Putting her finger to her lips as though she were thinking about it. "Well?" She said expectantly. "What are you going to do about it?"

That was it. I was all out of jokes and playful banter. I needed her. Now.

Bearing my teeth and grabbing her waist, I pulled her off of the cot onto the floor with me, making sure she wouldn't hurt her head with the fall, I landed on top of her. Gaining a surprised "eep" from the woman as we hit the ground, I sat up, straddling the girl beneath me and grinning.

She made no move to stop me as I drug a fingernail down the front of her shirt gently enough to not cut into her, but enough to cut the fabric. Assaulting her neck once again as I pulled what remained of the fabric off of her body. She lifted her back off of the ground to aid in the removal of the pesky cloth, before placing her arms behind my neck, pulling my head down to hers and licking my lips, begging for entrance.

Knowing she was going to get what she wanted either way, I put up no resistance, but refusing to be bested, I ran my hands up her sides, lightly tracing my nails over her smooth porcelain skin, being careful to get as close to her breasts as possible without actually touching. She moaned, trying to push herself into my grasp arching her back into me.

Sitting up, I looked down at her once again, taking every detail of her flawless, sexy body. Her chest seemed to jiggle with every breath she panted for. Her flat stomach muscles just barely visible, showcasing her hipbones peeking from above the hem of her pants. I was aching for her, but I was having too much fun to jump directly to the main course. Moving a bit further down, I lowered my head once again and began to focus on the valley between her breasts.

Deciding she had waited enough, I let one hand wander to her left nipple before giving it a light squeeze. I expected her to gasp or maybe moan. What I wasn't expecting, however, was for her hand to have found its way into the shorts I was wearing and begin stroking me back and forth softly.

Taking it up a notch, I began to lick and bite at her other nipple while my right hand slowly traced her panty line, going back and forth delicately. Finally moving my fingers lower, I teased the writhing girl in front of me, waiting until I could feel the heat radiating off of her as she thrusted towards my fingers, begging me to make contact.

I complied with her wishes. Almost. Instead of touching the woman where she so desperately needed it, I began tracing the outside of her sex. Just barely grazing her pussy lips, which were now soaked from her obvious arousal.

It seemed, however, that she had grown tired of my games when she gripped my cock tightly and looked into my eyes, her own now fierce and hungry. "Naruto-kun." She panted. "Please. I need it so bad."

Unable to hold back anymore, I let my index finger slide into her slowly. Her warmth was nearly unbearable as she contracted around my finger, her hand now speeding up and down my dick. Her mouth opening and closing kissing and biting my lips haphazardly as she let out guttural moans. "OoOoH Naru-Kuuun, Fuck fuck fuck fuck don't ever stop."

Feeling I was almost at my limit, I moved further down her body, freeing myself from her hands and pulling my hand out of her pants, now covered in her wetness. The loss of sensation earned a slight mewl of displeasure from the girl beneath me, until I made eye contact with her only to show her my fingers, putting one in my mouth and sucking it clean.

"Hinata-chan, why do you taste so good?" I asked innocently. Seeing her eyes glaze over once again at my action, I took it a bit further. "I think I'm gonna need another taste." I kissed her through her panties as I eased her pants off of her. "You don't mind right? Hina-chan." Obviously fond of her new nickname, she only responded with a drunken smile and a nod.

Now pulling down her panties as well, I settled myself between her legs, the smell from earlier now fully assaulting my senses. I couldn't hold back if I wanted to. Taking a tentative lick directly up the center of her pussy, Hinata-chan responded with a barely muffled scream.

Before I could think to do anything else, I felt her hands on my head, pulling my face into her with as much strength as she could muster. Obliging the girl, and wondering how long I could hold my breath, I no longer wanted to play games either. I needed her.

Licking and sucking in accordance with her moans was only a matter of time before I realized exactly what to do to elicit the response that I wanted. If I needed air, I would just pinch her clit a bit and give it a lick with the tip of my tongue. She would lose control of her arms for a moment and I could take a much needed breath.

I didn't know how long I had been at it before I felt her hands leave the back of my head, pulling my hair upwards. Thinking I had done something wrong, I looked up at the girl curiously. "Naru-kun, roll over." She commanded. Figuring whatever she wanted to do would be fun for me too, I complied.

As soon as I was on my back, she swung her leg over my face, before dropping herself down on me again. "Lick." She ordered. Not being one to ruin a good thing, I went right back to it, lapping up every bit of the sweet warm wetness that I could get to. Opening my eyes, I realized I could see her asshole every time she rocked forward, humping into my face.

Deciding that things had been going well so far, I went ahead and licked a bit higher the next time she thrust forward. After that, she crumpled, her face falling onto my lower stomach as I continued my ministrations. I didn't mind any of it and there was no bad smell or taste, not to mention I had never been this hard in my life.

Going back to work on her pussy, I tried slipping the tip of a finger in her ass, which was incredibly tight. She jumped a bit at the sudden intrusion, but soon adjusted and even began pushing back into it, pushing me further into her. I was so hard that it was beginning to hurt when I felt her pushing my boxers down, freeing my dick from its confinement.

Only a moment after that, I felt the most amazing thing I never knew existed, my dick was enveloped in her hot, wet mouth. It felt like she was trying to wrap her tongue around my cock inside her mouth and jerk it off with her hands at the same time. As I continued to go faster, so too did she.

When she removed her hands and I felt my entire dick, all the way to my pelvis, engulfed into her mouth and throat, I reached the point of no return. I heard her gagging and breathing heavily above me. Pulling my face temporarily from her pussy, I needed to warn her of what was coming. "Nggg- Nata-chan. I'm gonna, oh my god that feels good. I'm gonna cum."

Upon hearing this, she backed out a bit, and began with faster, shallower movements, bobbing her head up and down while her hands were gliding over what her mouth couldn't. No longer able to hold anything back, I felt my stomach tighten and my vision started getting dark as I came into her hungry mouth more than I had in my entire life, the whole time she was pressing herself into my face, grinding faster and harder until I decided to give her clit a little nibble. That was when I wondered how often she did squats.

The fact that I was currently being choked out by the woman straddling my face didn't bother me much as it blocked out her incoherent screams.

Letting herself fall off of my face onto the floor, she lied there, panting, in all her naked glory, looking at me through half closed eyes. "Ruuuuto-kuuuun, where did you learn all that? That was amazing."

"Darling." I started, as I stalked over to her, aligning myself between her legs once again. "You didn't think we were done did you?"

Hinata-chan's eyes grew wide as she looked down to see me still fully erect, before grinning up at me. "Bring it on lover-boy." Grinning back at the woman beneath me, I began lubing my cock up, using her still soaked pussy to thoroughly cover it, before pushing a bit, only to "accidentally" slide up and out, hitting her clit on the way.

Rubbing my dick up and down at her soaked entrance did more than enough to get her once again gushing. Coupled with the fact that I was sucking and biting at her neck and fondling her tits, I was sure there would be no problem.

The thought did occur to me however, that she was still a virgin, and regardless, this was going to hurt her. I'm not one to brag, but I am by no means "small". Around nine inches long and at least two inches across, it would probably hurt even if she wasn't a virgin.

Leaning down and wrapping my arms around her, allowing her to brace her face against my shoulder, I began to press forward. The process was painfully slow and after the first inch, the urge to just start ramming into the girl was nearly overwhelming, but I refused to hurt her, no matter what. I stopped when I felt a barrier pressing back against me, and looked down at the woman beneath me. Her eyes closed tight against the pain.

"Hinata-chan. We don't have to-"

"No!" She cut me off. Opening her eyes. "Please." She begged. "Just kiss me."

"Of course. Hinata-chan."

Leaning forward and capturing her lips in a passionate embrace, I pressed forward with a quick thrust. Feeling the resistance break and reaching up to wipe a tear that had mad its escape, I slowed and pulled back a bit, before I felt her hands on my lower back, stopping me.

"No." She looked at me seriously. "Go deeper."

"Are you su-"

"Just do it, Naruto-kun. It's okay."

Halting my exit, I pressed forward slowly, watching her eyes grow wider and wider until every inch of me was buried inside the petite girl. Her mouth open wide as a silent scream made its way out from her lips.

"Again." She said.

Doing as I was told, I pulled back until I was nearly all the way out, before tentatively pushing all of myself into her once more. Seeing no pain on her face, I did it again, faster. Hearing a moan escape her lips, my confidence grew further, and I began pumping faster, and harder into the loudly moaning girl beneath me, who had begun pushing back with each stroke, doing her best to meet me in the middle each time.

"Oh-My-God-Oh-My-God-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh FUUUUUCK"

Every thrust was met with a different syllable from the dark haired beauty as I kept increasing my speed. Figuring when she started screaming "fuck" was probably a good speed to stay at. Hinata-chan began just muttering nonsense and words of praise and encouragement for my dick and I.

Pushing me off of her, I thought I had done something wrong, until she got up and walked to the closest wall and put her hands up against it, sticking her ass out and wiggling it at me while looking back cutely.

Quickly understanding the situation, I hurried over to her and lined myself up quickly before driving back into her. She let out a scream that I was sure the others would hear and quickly prayed none of them would come looking, as I leaned forward over her back slamming my hips into her ass loving how soft it was and how it jiggled every time our bodies collided. I reached forward with my left hand and wrapped it around her throat as my right hand began massaging her clit as I fucked her into the all. My mouth right next to her ear as I growled out "Cum for me."

I bit her earlobe lightly before smacking her ass with the hand I had been choking her with, still playing with her clit with my other hand, when her legs began wobbling from the lack of strength, I grabbed her waist, and sat down, pulling her down with me, and stuffing every bit of my cock into the girl as she sat down on it.

"OoOoOhhhh my goooddd. Fuck me Naruto-kun. Never stop. I will do whatever you want, just never stop doing this."

Grabbing each of her legs behind the knees, I lifted them up to press myself further into the moaning girl as she reached back and wrapped her arms behind my head, turning her own head back to kiss me whenever she could.

"Naru, Naru-kun I'm gonna, I'm gonna. OH MY GOD I'm CUMMING!" The girl screamed as she let herself fall back against me. Still riding my dick for all it was worth.

"Me too Hina-chan." I grunted out, I couldn't hold myself back, feeling her tight, hot pussy convulse on my cock, milking it for it's reward.

"Oh god cum in me. Please please please cum inside me. Cum with me." She begged.

Not seeing any reason to deny the poor girl anything at the moment, I obliged. Letting loose once again inside her, filling her to the brim, until my cum was leaking out of her onto the floor.

Turning around in my lap, letting me fall out of her, she leaned forward and kissed me, pressing so hard that we fell backwards. Finally breaking the kiss, she smiled sweetly at me before pulling a blanket off of the cot and over both of us on the floor.

"Naru-kun?" She asked. While pressing her back to me and wiggling a bit to get as close as possible.

"Yes?" I responded, kissing the back of her neck while wrapping my arms around her still naked body, sharing my warmth.

"I love you."

In that moment, my entire world froze.

My entire life, I had wanted to hear someone, anyone to say that to me and mean it.

When she turned around and looked into my eyes with happy tears in her own, I knew she meant every word. Wiping her tears away and smiling warmly, I knew that I loved her too.

I had finally found someone to love and protect. I found someone that I could truly live for. Tears now coming to my eyes for the first time in a long time. "I love you. Hinata-chan. I love you."

Pulling her against me, holding her as close as possible, not even thinking about sex, just wanting to be as close as I could to this person. This person who had given me so much in so little time. I would give her the world. I knew it.

My last thought before falling asleep was why my bullet wound wasn't bothering me anymore, but I probably could've slept through an earthquake after the energy I had just spent, so the thought was short lived before sleep took both of us.

Okayyyyy thoughts? I realize it moved pretty fast but hey, that kinda shit happens all the time, most of the time actually. Also they were both sort of on demonic ecstasy so there's also that. Didn't want to wait a whole lot longer and this way, I can flesh it out a bit more in coming chapters. Anyways, pls review and tell me what you thought? As always, thanks for reading!

Much Love!-

datte'yaboi


	6. Chapter VI

Heyoo! Fuck! I am burning through these god damn chapters. I have an entire page filled out with ideas for the next fight sequence so look forward to that. Please review and like. As some readers have already found out, I do my best to give fans what they want. So if you're not seeing something or something is missing, drop a review and, within reason, you will probably see some iteration of what you are asking for. That's all of that. Anyways, enjoy!

 **Chapter VI**

I could have never imagined how comfortable sleeping on a floor could be. I had never been so warm or comfortable in my life, and between the two of us, we had one thin sheet to share and no pillow. Well, I did. I had been using Naruto-kun's muscled chest to sleep on since he pulled me on top of him in his sleep last night.

I breathed out a contended sigh, placing my hand on his tattooed chest. Looking up at the sleeping face of the man I had given my everything to only hours ago. He was the definition of gorgeous, his unruly blonde hair defying gravity and going wherever it wanted to without the cloth he used to hold it back.

His cheek bones were high and pronounced, accentuating the scars on either side of his face. He reminded me once again of a fox, gazing at his feral, exotic features, I realized I was getting a bit "worked up" again, and if the feeling of something poking my thigh was any indication, Naruto-kun seemed to be experiencing a bit of "morning glory".

Thinking over what had happened the night before, I wasn't embarrassed at all. I wanted him so badly I could hardly open the door to the room he was lying in. It hadn't been my intention when I went to check on him. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. However, as I walked across the backyard, to the dojo, I couldn't stop thinking about him in "that way".

By the time I reached the dojo, I was struggling to keep my heartbeat normal. Approaching his room within the building, I could literally _feel_ his presence. Freezing with my hand on the door, my breathing had become erratic and there was a growing heat in my stomach.

Steeling my resolve, telling myself 'you're just checking on his condition. You'll be fine.' And only half believing it, I opened the door.

…I was wrong. The moment I opened the door, and saw him lying on the cot, his cotton shirt had risen a bit, enough to see the "V" created by his well-defined muscles. His head was tossed to the side, his hair falling over his eyes and his mouth just barely open, his unusually long canine teeth poking out just a bit. My mouth watered at the sight on him.

Still genuinely worried about him, I had to get closer, to check on his condition. Once I was at his bedside, I could see he was breathing and didn't look to be in any pain. Well now I had to check his temperature, right? It wasn't an excuse to touch him, this was strictly medical. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

Bringing my hand to his forehead, about to brush the hair out of his eyes, I stopped myself. 'No, I should use my own forehead to check. That's more efficient anyways.' I lied to myself.

Bringing my face down to his, I stared at his face for what felt like hours, drinking in all of his handsome features. Looking at his soft, full, oh-so-inviting lips, his chiseled jawline, and his perfect nose. I could no longer control myself.

Veering off path from his forehead, I brought my lips to his ear. Dangerously close to taking the bottom lobe into my teeth, I whispered to him the only thing that was repeating itself in my mind over and over. "Naruto-kun."

I felt him move quickly, his head speeding past mine, I knew what he was doing. I didn't mind. I expected pain when he bit me, but what rocketed through my veins had to have been pure liquid passion. It tore through my entire body in seconds. It wasn't as though emotions had been fabricated, it was more like magnifying my deepest desires until they became more powerful than any other force of nature.

Gasping at the force of everything thundering through my body I didn't feel him release me from his grip until I looked back at the man, his head was hung low, and I could see the streak that a tear had left on his face. He thought I would be scared away. Determined to show him that nothing he could do would ever be enough to push me away, I bushed the scars on his face gently, before lifting his face to meet my eyes.

I was not expecting his eyes to be bright red with black slitted pupils, but that was not important right now. What I saw in his eyes was more important than what they looked like. Pain. He was in so much pain I could feel it with him. I could not guess at what he had been through, but living with what I saw in his expression, I was amazed he got out of bed every morning.

Before I could say anything, my vision started going dark and I felt myself falling into his shoulder…

Waking up, it sounded like I was hearing things underwater, but I could hear his voice, and the effect it was having on me was incredible. My hearing returned slowly and I realized he was calling out to me. He thought I was hurt, my initial instinct was to hurry and let him know I was okay. However, before I said anything, I was thrown for a loop by his smell.

His scent redoubled everything I had been feeling earlier. He was an alpha. Everything about him marked him as the ideal man to make my own, and I would make him mine. There was no disobeying what my body was commanding of me. I needed the man in front of me desperately, and being so close to his neck I decided to see if I had the same effect on him. I bit down… hard.

Breaking the skin, his taste was intoxicating. I was immediately hooked. This man would be with me, and I him, until the day we died. Deciding this, I swung my leg over his waist, mounting him, my wetness immediately responding to grinding against him, continuing my ministrations. I looked down at the cute, frightened man beneath me.

…This was going to be fun.

Reliving last night's events in my head, I had accidentally taken myself from "worked up" to "raring to go". I had unconsciously grabbed hold of my new favorite possession and had apparently been doing pleasant things to it if his contorted face was any indication.

Deciding to go for "girlfriend of the year", I lowered myself under the sheet until I was only inches away from my plaything. Still not fully able to comprehend how it fit inside of me, I marveled at his dimensions, he was huge!

Not letting any time go to waste, I stuck my tongue out, and took a long, deliberate lick, from the bottom of his shaft, all the way to the engorged tip. Deciding I didn't mind the taste, I paused for a moment, taking the tip in my mouth, lavishing attention upon it with my entire mouth, sucking and licking with everything I had. Besides… I needed breakfast anyways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up to what had to be the best feeling in the world, I looked down and saw the thin white sheet bobbing quickly up and down and every trace of sleep bled from my body in an instant. Lifting the sheet, I was greeted by the site of a beautiful dark haired woman with my cock in her mouth.

Looking up to see she had been caught, she grinned at me, which looked rather odd with my dick in her mouth, but quickly going back to work, I didn't have much time to think about it before throwing my head back against the floor.

"Oh fuck Hinata-chan, oh my god! Yeah! Just like that, oh that feels so good keep going." I was chanting her praise going a million miles an hour as the finish line was racing up to meet me. "Hinata-chan I'm gonna! Oh shiiittt." She tightened her grip on my cock and pulled her head back until only the tip was still inside, swirling her tongue around it as fast as she could as her hand pumped furiously.

Looking up at me once again, I could no longer hold back, the look in her eyes was the hottest thing I had ever seen. She _wanted_ me to cum in her mouth, and I wasn't about to turn her down.

Letting wave after wave of pleasure crash down on me, I fired again and again into her mouth. She swallowed in time with each burst, never missing a beat. Not a drop escaped her mouth. Finally finished, I felt as though every ounce of strength had been sapped from by body as I collapsed on my back, looking at the ceiling. She made her way back up to my chest, before kissing my chin, and reaching up a bit more to peck my lips lightly. "Good morning Naruto-kun." She smiled cutely, as though she wasn't going for deep throat gold just moments ago.

"Good morning Hinata-chan." I chuckled. "What was that for?" I asked, still smiling. "Not that I'm complaining."

She chuckled, "To thank you for last night." She paused for a moment, putting her finger to her chin. "And because I sorta like you." She winked. "Now let's get cleaned up, I imagine our friends won't appreciate our smell. Orochimaru-san actually has a pretty nice bathroom."

"Fine by me, you can go first. I'm gonna clean up in here a bit. I answered.

"You should both get cleaned up before Orochimaru and Kabuto-san wake up." Sasuke said nonchalantly, opening the door as Hinata-chan invented a new shade of red and I did my best to make the small blanket cover everything important on the two of us.

"How-how long-" I started when Sasuke interrupted me.

"Just got her dobe, I'm not a pervert." He paused before grinning. "I guess I'm the only one."

"Sasuke!"

"Relax dobe, I'll spray some air freshener in here. You just take your blanket to the laundry machine and your woman to take a shower." Sasuke said, tossing a leather fold-over garment bag to me, I grabbed us some clothes while you were out. You still got a fetish for wearing all black right?

Sighing while I caught the bag and deciding to just let him have this one, I stood up, causing my friend to grimace and put his arm over his eyes, "For fucks sakes man. I don't wanna see your little dick."

"Huge, impressive, incredible…" Our heads swung to a now dressed Hinata-chan who wasn't paying attention to either of us, pulling at a string on her pants, before looking up at us and realizing we heard her mumbling her opinions.

Her face went through a range of emotions before settling on bored. "What?" She shrugged at my friend. "He's hung like a horse." She looked at me. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Taking my hand, I could swear I saw a devious glint in her eye.

Walking past a slack jawed Sasuke, we made our way into the house. She was wearing what she had been last night, being covered by the blanket up top. All I had was the two by two foot case in front of me to hide anything important. Not seeming to care, she hummed as she guided me through the house to the bathroom which turned out to be more like an onsen.

She was right, this was a really nice bathroom. "Wow." I breathed softly. She glanced over at me, taking the case in my hands and setting it in the small dressing room outside the steamy room. "You know what the best part is?" She asked.

"What is it?" I asked, still looking at the bathroom. "This one offers mixed bathing…" She smirked, waiting for my mind to process what she was saying. "Ohhhhh." I smiled. Watching the naked woman in front of my walk over to what I assumed was the shower. Her tone ass swaying with each step.

Turning to me once the water began falling, she handed me a bottle and smiled. "Think you can wash my hair?"

Nodding dumbly at the insanely sexy woman in front of me, I poured some off the soap in my hand and began massaging her scalp, earning a content moan from her. "Oh Naruto-kun, your hands are so strong." Slipping a hand behind my head and turning her head to claim my lips with her own, pressing her ass into my crotch. She bit my lip.

"Why don't you show me what else they can do?" Taking my now sudsy hands in her own and guiding them slowly over her body she quietly moaned once again. "God you feel good."

I leaned down, breathing heavily in her ear, "Hinata-chan." I rasped, bending my knees a bit before lining myself up with her heat and plunging in slowly. My hands, roaming her body, secured her in place with one hand fondling her left breast and the other holding her waist as I moved into her.

Her walls squeezing and massaging my dick as I craned my neck so I could kiss her while plowing into her harder and harder. Moaning into my mouth, she gestured for me to pull out and turned around, her arms wrapping around the back of my neck. She looked up at me. "Pick me up."

Understanding what it was she was asking for, I quickly hoisted the small girl up allowing her to get a better grip on my back before sliding back into her. Pressing her back into the wall behind her, I bounced the girl up and down, kissing and nipping at her neck while she arched her back, the water cascading sensually down her breasts, off of her nipples.

"Naru-kun, I can't, I can't oh my god how is this so goooooood!" She bit into my shoulder as I felt her tighten and contract around me. Remembering how it felt when she bit me yesterday, I did it again. Finding her neck, I bit down hard.

I hadn't noticed it yesterday, but now, I realized, she enjoyed it just as much as I did. If her nails digging into my back meant anything. Feeling her arms shake from the strain of holding herself up, I moved my arms under her, a hand on each ass cheek, and pumped into her harder and faster, feeling my own climax approaching, I was going for three for her.

I figured if I could get her to cum one more time by the time I did, I could rest easy. So, following the so-far tried and true method of faster and harder I hammered away at the already gyrating woman in my arms. My breaths coming faster and shorter as her moans became louder and her words more incoherent.

Minutes later, her entire body seemed to tighten up, realizing this was the magical number three I had been searching for, I buried myself in the girl as far as I could. Grunting in her ear bestially, she gasped for air as I spilled everything I had in her womb.

The worry of her getting pregnant was nowhere in my mind. If she did, we would figure it out. I always wanted a family anyways. If not, one day, we would. When we were settled down. Until then, if she decided it wasn't the time, we would figure it out. Together.

That was the only certainty in my life. I would be with her. We would be together. No matter what happened or what life threw at us, we would face it together.

When I pulled myself from her, her arms fell to her sides and aside from the quiet disappointed moan at the loss of fullness, she showed no signs of conscious thought. A satisfied grin plastered on her face.

Maneuvering her in my arms so I was holding her bridal style, I carried her over to the large bath and sat her down, holding her in my lap. Simply happy to have her close to me, coming back into the waking world a bit, she smiled up at me. "Ruuuutooo-kuuun, you're such a good boyyyy."

Raising my eyebrow a bit, amused at the nickname I only heard when she was in her blissed out state of mind, but deciding I liked it nonetheless, I kissed her forehead. "Hey princess." I said softly.

She smiled back, more coherent now. "Hey."

"We should probably get dried off before we turn into prunes." I joked.

Laying her head against my chest, she whined. "I don't wannaaaa."

"I'll let you keep my sweatpants."

With that, she was working her way to the door. Watching her try to walk on wobbling legs was so pitiful I almost couldn't laugh at the girl. Almost.

Hearing my laugh, she turned, halfway to the door, narrowing her eyes at me before turning her nose up and away from me. Pouting. "Hmph." She said.

"Hmph?" I asked.

"Hmph." She confirmed.

Walking up behind her, wrapping my arms loosely around her waist, setting my chin on her head. I pulled her against me. "Come on darling. We have a busy day ahead of us."

Forgetting her little fit, she got dried and she opened the case holding my clothes, and some for her as well. Sasuke always was the smart one.

Watching as she slipped on a form fitting black tank top, yoga pants and white low top running shoes with a white Nike windbreaker over top, tying her still damp hair into a ponytail. I was still amazed that I had lucked into finding such a gorgeous girl, and had her all to myself.

Looking at me curiously, she gestured to the fact that I was still only in a towel. "Come on mister. You're the one who said we had stuff to do." She walked over, before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll be in the living room."

Watching her hips sway in the tight fitting pants tempted me to take her again right there, but, we did actually have things to do today. I was taking her to see her brother. Finding him would be no problem for Sasuke and me.

Hanging up my towel, I put on the plain white boxers that had been afforded to me. Sasuke had a decent eye for fashion and knew what I liked to wear. True to form, inside the case was a fitted style black button down shirt, along with a slim black tie and blazer. Skinny black suit pants and a pair of clean black boots. I may like to dress nice, but I was a firm believer in "function before form". Sasuke even remembered to pack a cloth to hold my hair back, (though it was red and hung down to my mid back once tied) and a silver watch and small hoop earrings.

Turning to put my black undershirt on, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I was covered in tattoos. From the knuckles of each hand all the way up my arms and covering my chest and back, I was completely inked.

All of the tattoos seemed Japanese in style but didn't really make sense to me. My right arm was covered in waves, with a fox with 9 tails wrapping all the way down to my wrist. My left shoulder started as strange designs, lines that, though looking cool, didn't really go anywhere, until further down my arm, the lines turned into thorny vines which bloomed into roses by the time it reached my wrist. The petals falling onto my hand.

My chest consisted of two hands, each with two fingers out, the index and middle finger. Reaching out and wrapping around each other. This was the unity symbol. Itachi had us perform this after every fight he officiated between Sasuke and me. To show there was no ill will or grudges held after the fight ended.

Tattooed on my stomach was a brick wall and nothing else. I could also see a noose tattooed around my neck, with the rope falling down my back. Turning to see what my back looked like, where the rope ended, it looked like it had been cut from the branch of a huge Sakura tree, taking up my entire back.

I didn't mind the tattoos. I never got any just because I didn't see reason to, but I thought they looked okay, and Hinata-chan didn't seem to mind.

Getting dressed, my thoughts turned back to the girl who had been dominating my mind as of late. The demon, "Minato" said something about a mate. Smiling slightly and hoping he was right about the whole mate-for-life thing, I finished tying my boots and made my way to the living room.

Finding Hinata-chan laughing and talking with an older silver haired man who was holding Orochimaru-san's hand. 'Makes sense' was all I thought as I put two and two together. Hinata-chan smiled when she saw me and stood up, running over to me and introducing me to the man. "Naruto-kun this is Kabuto-san." I reached out, shaking the man's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Kabuto-san. Thank you for all of your help and kindness."

The older man grinned and whispered quietly enough for his husband not to hear, "So. How was it lover boy?"

My eyes shot open, "Don't worry." He whispered "I kept Maru-kun "busy" so he didn't hear a thing."

Sighing and thanking the man once again for his assistance, I felt a weight on my head. Reaching up, I felt a sharp pain on my finger. "Ah!" I jumped, dumping the weight to the floor, a small fox landed on its feet in front of me, running in a circle and yipping excitedly.

Hearing Hinata-chan giggle behind me I turned to her with a mock pout, puffing my cheeks out. She poked my cheek with her index finger, laughing more at my antics, before looking down to the animal. "Inari!" She scolded while picking the fox kit up in her arms. "Be nice to Naruto-kun. He's gonna be your dad." She said with a smile.

Turning the fox in her arms to face me, she held him to my face at arm's length, reaching tentatively to the small animal, it ducked its head under my hand before nuzzling into my palm. "We have a fox?" I asked.

Hinata-chan just nodded happily, not saying anything. She looked like a happy little kid, and I couldn't bear to take that away, so I sighed and rubbed my eyes. 'I guess we have a fox.' I thought to myself.

"His name is Inari." Hinata-chan informed me. Looking back at the animal that had made its way back into my arms, I spoke softly. "Inari huh." As if responding to the name, the small animal looked up at me expectantly for a moment before yipping again and jumping onto my shoulders and anchoring itself there, wrapping its tail around my arm.

Setting the fox down as Sasuke walked into the room, I straightened and began to open my mouth when he cut me off. "It's all on the table back in the dojo." He said

"Mind coming with me?" I asked, shooting him a look I knew he would understand. "Sure."

Once we were clear of the house, he looked around the yard walking to the small pond near the dojo, slapping a box of lucky strikes against his palm he asked "what is it? Girl advice?" he teased. Rolling my eyes, I responded "No, I think I'm doing pretty well on that front. I want to find her brother. She is worried about him and I know you've already trashed all of our phones so she can't call him."

"Already done." He said, lighting a cigarette.

"How?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the man.

"Don't get mad?" He asked quietly.

"How Sasuke?" I pressed.

"I may have run her information."

Torn between being pissed at the breach of privacy and lack of trust of my new girlfriend and being grateful to my friend for looking out for me. I settled for knocking his cigarettes into the pond rolling my eyes as he reached into the water, rolling his sleeve up in the process to "dry out later."

"You should really quit smoking, girls don't like it."

"Fuck off."

"When do we leave?"

"Be ready in an hour."

Walking into the dojo as Sasuke made his way back to the house, I found what I had been looking for. My shoulder holster and my pistol. Putting them back on, the familiar weight was comforting. Buttoning my suit jacket as I walked back to the house, I hoped all would go well with her brother…

If I only knew…

Okayyyyy so there's that. Next chapter prolly gon get crazy. I'll hold off on writing for the next day or two to let people send in reviews for what they like or wanna see to try to work into the next chapter. Forreal tho, if you like something or want something, review, and ill do my best to see to it that your tastes are satiated. Ight later.

Much Love.

-datte'yaboi


	7. Story Idea

Yoooo no new chapter yet. Gomen! The base im stationed at is on 12 hour shifts right now so writing time is limited. I just wanted to get some opinions. I'm thinking about doing a "Koe no Katchi"/"A Silent Voice" story. Would anyone be interested in something like that? I love that movie/ manga and i always wanted a more concrete ending with shoko and ishida together. Idk how im gonna do it yet but it would be a lot more "slice of life" romance than the current story. Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know!

Much Love.

-datte'yaboi


	8. Chapter VII

**okayyyy so it has been far too long. I realize this and i suck. been super busy with work and everything lately. I'm basically working three jobs right now because other people have no idea what they're doing. I got some free time today and managed to piece this together. I'll try to get back at it more often. Anyways, i hope you like it.**

 **VII**

For the past few days, I still hadn't decided whether I was upset, or impressed by the actions of my younger brother and my student. The loss of Obito-san really wasn't a huge blow to anyone at the moment, but he had been useful as a wartime advisor.

Things had been relatively silent for a while, so even though he wasn't needed at the moment, it would be difficult to find someone with a mind as scheming and perverse as his own. I had known of his behaviors and "tendencies" for a while, as had my advisors. However, the old bastard was about as close to untouchable as one could be, being Madara-sama's own flesh and blood.

There was no love lost when the man met his end, and I felt no small sense of vindication when I found who had taken his life. I found it ironic, the son of the man who made the choice to take the child that he had made an orphan, had his life taken by that very boy.

Madara-sama, in his younger days, was ruled by his rage and ego. Refusing to let any perceived slight or disrespect pass without retaliation magnified a hundredfold, the man made many enemies.

There was one such man though, whom even Madara-sama would tread lightly around. When I was a child, I remember sneaking close to the door near his office to listen in on what he was talking about. Hearing him describe the man was the only time I ever heard his voice sound anything other than completely sure and confident.

The man he spoke of was some sort of vigilante, working freelance, for whatever cause he deemed worthy. Calling him a man though, seemed disingenuous. He was more than a man, akin to a legend, treated like a modern day superstition by those smart enough to fear him.

From knowledge gathered from those who had caught glimpses of him, it was said that he only ever carried two identical swords, and refused to touch any type of firearm. Twin Japanese katana forged from an unknown dark gray metal that reflected no light, leading down to a wooden hilt covered in shark skin which was in turn wrapped in black silk. Housed in two dark black scabbards worn on the man's side. Tied to his obi with white cord.

He had only ever been seen wearing a spotless formal hakama composed of a black top made of stiff silk and loose black pants, held around his waist with a pure white obi. He also always wore a white porcelain fox mask, decorated only with three red whisker marks on either side.

The only thing truly known of his appearance was his shockingly blonde hair and ice blue eyes. His shoulder length hair was tied back with a long red cloth, which fell down to his mid back after being tied.

Many of the women he had freed or protected from the men he slaughtered would gossip non-stop about his only two visible features for weeks afterward.

No one knew his name, and none had ever seen his face and lived. He quickly became a boogeyman among the underground. Quickly receiving a moniker "Akuma", meaning demon. Even saying the name was taboo. Striking fear into the hearts of street level criminals and deviants, but as he climbed the ladder in the crime world, toppling and slaughtering more powerful criminals.

It seemed that no target of his would escape his blades. Wiping out entire street level gangs seemingly with no resistance, he earned his new moniker, even in the highest of crime syndicates.

I remember eavesdropping on Madara-sama and his advisors during a conversation, when an advisor insinuated that Akuma was a man possessed by the devil himself, Madara-sama looked up slowly at the man who was grinning at the exaggeration and narrowed his eyes at the smiling man before sipping his drink and setting it down loudly on his desk, gaining the attention of all present with the serious tone of his voice.

"Akuma is NOT possessed by the devil." Pausing to take in the confused looks on the men's faces, he continued. "Akuma… He is not a man to be compared to the devil… I'm not sure he's a man at all. A human man anyways." Taking another drink and staring into the fireplace for a moment, he spoke quietly, as though afraid of being heard. "The devil would be no match for him." He nearly whispered as a chill ran through his body. He looked down at his desk again, giving the men around him time to realize that this was not a man to be taken lightly. "Get out. Do not disturb me. I must think."

Silently retreating from the door until the men had left the room and Madara-sama alone, I peeked through the now cracked door and saw the man with his chin sitting atop his now clasped hands, his elbows perched on his desk with his index fingers in front of his pursed lips.

I didn't know it then, but Madara-sama had never faced a problem like this before. Those who had gone against him had always fallen to him in the end, but this was different. It seemed he had caught the attention of the very demon he had been discussing moments before, and had yet to find a solution that would absolve him of his newfound curse.

Years later, as I grew older, Madara-sama began to mold me into the successor he desired, he told me about the "Akuma". "Remember Itachi-chan," He said. "In war, there is no such thing as "too far". Nothing is off limits." His eyes narrowed as he continued. "Whatever it takes to win, Itachi-chan, is what must be done.

You must find and exploit any weakness in your opponent, no matter how underhanded or sneaky the tactics may seem at the time. Victory is all that matters." He stood from his desk and gestured for me to follow him as he walked.

"Keep this in your mind as I tell you about the greatest enemy I have ever faced. By the end, you will understand just how far you must be willing to go for the Family."

That was the day that I learned that there truly were no boundaries for my master, nothing was too sacred to spare.

Walking through the largest garden in the compound, Madara-sama finally told me what had transpired years ago.

Taking a breath to prepare himself mentally for what he was about to tell me, he looked to the sky, exhaling he continued through the garden as he began speaking.

"You see, Itachi-chan, there was only one man that has ever hoped to challenge me. He was known only as "Akuma", a dual sword wielding vigilante who had a knack for murdering people like us. Eventually, he set his sights on our Family. I had expected this much, however, I didn't expect him to be so quick to act. In just a week, he had managed to cut our business nearly in half."

"He somehow found locations of our resources and products and either burned them or called police to the locations, always leaving a mess of any guards unfortunate enough to be assigned to the warehouses for security."

"Up to that point, I had always thought there were limits to what a man can truly do. I thought there was a code that had to be followed, a natural order to things."

"I learned quickly that unless I did away with every preconception i had believed, we would all perish. Our very way of life was at stake. Using connections I had formed by blackmailing, bribing, or threatening police officers and public officials, I found something I could use to my advantage."

"There was a beautiful red haired woman who worked as a doctor in a small clinic just an hour south of this very compound. She always seemed to be responsible for treating the women and children the Akuma would take from those who had hurt them. When she turned out to be pregnant, the Akuma suddenly disappeared."

"This would have been the end of matters for most, but after what he had done to us, I could not rest until he paid for his insolence. As the months passed and our family slowly recovered, still with no sign of the mysterious vigilante, I kept a close watch on the doctor."

"When she had the child, my sources confirmed what I had already pieced together. The child was a boy with bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes."

Madara-sama clenched his jaw and looked around once more as we continued walking before he spoke again.

"It has been said that even the strongest man can be killed by three things. Time, money, and love."

"After the child was born, that was all the proof I needed. Watching her for so long, I had memorized her behaviors and patterns. Every Sunday, before sunrise, she would visit a certain headstone."

"The week after she had he child, she made the trip again, except this week, she brought her baby with her. This hadn't been part of the plan, but honestly just made my life easier. My men took her before the sun rose."

"She fought tooth and nail to keep the child from them but a woman can only hold out for so long against multiple grown men in an enclosed space."

"When she was brought to me, her eyes were swollen to the point of almost being closed and her nose and jaw had obviously been broken. Her clothes were ripped and disheveled, and her forehead was cut and leaking down her face."

"Even then, I had never seen more determination than when she glared up at me from the floor she had been thrown on. She had been battered, abused, beaten, and I was told later that one of her captors had lost his manhood trying to force himself on her. Yet, the look on her face showed no fear."

"After hours of interrogation, she refused to say a word about the Akuma. Only when one of the men brought a blade to her child's chest did she show any concern. Screaming and struggling against the ropes binding her to the chair she sat in, she tried to get to the boy."

"After using the boy to push a bit further, she agreed to talk if I swore not to kill the child. I made the deal, deciding he could be used in the future."

"She admitted that the child belonged to the man I had been after for so long, but before we could get a name out of her, the screams of my men and alarms wailing interrupted."

"He had come for her, which I expected, but again, I was surprised at how fast the prevented measures I had set were carved through as though they had been paper screens trying to cage a bull."

"Waiting for him in this very garden, I held the woman on her knees in front of me with my blade to her throat and the child in her arms."

"Moments later, when he arrived in the garden, his clothing unstained and still like new, his swords sitting in their scabbards as though they hadn't even been used, when he caught sight of what was waiting for him, he froze."

"I shouted to him. "Do you want her to die?" pulling the blade further into her skin."

""Kushina" I heard him whisper before stepping towards us."

"I told him that if he wanted to save her life, he must lie down his own. She yelled and screamed not to agree to my terms, but he didn't move."

"Slowly, I watched a hand creep up to the mask he wore and pull it off, revealing his face to us. Looking at the woman I held with so much love that, for the first time in my life, I envied another man."

"He grinned at the woman I was holding for a moment, and when she screamed, I had no idea why. Until I saw the growing spot of red on his white Obi. I had never even seen him draw his sword or put it away."

"When he looked at me, still bleeding, the hatred was almost tangible as he sneered at me. I had killed him, I won, but it felt like I had lost. Infuriated that he dared act victorious in front of me, that he deny me my moment of vengeance, I killed her."

"As I stared a dying man in the eyes, dragging the blade across the throat of the mother of his child, letting her blood spill onto the child she held in her arms."

"As she choked and sputtered on her blood, I looked into the man's eyes. In that moment, I knew what the face of death looked like. I had seen hell in the man's eyes. I have yet to make peace with the fact that whenever I do leave this world, he will be there, waiting for me."

"As he fell forward, his entire body was engulfed in fire, the flames harming nothing around him nor did it mar the grass below him. There was no smoke or foul stench that usually accompanies the burning of a body. The blaze quenched itself as quickly as it had begun, with nothing other than a cracked porcelain mask lying on the grass as proof of his existence. He was gone."

"I still have the mask." The old man admitted, reaching into his haori. He pulled out a beautiful pure white porcelain fox mask with a single crack tracing the whole of the left side.

Handing it to me to inspect I realized something. "I thought there were red marks on the mask?"

Sighing once more and accepting the mask from me before storing it once more he responded. "As did I. Perhaps the fire burned the paint off?"

Nodding my acceptance to his theory, he continued.

"I did keep my word about not killing the boy, though I vowed to myself his life would never amount to anything more than a tool to be used by the family."

"You must be willing to do anything to rid yourself of an adversary Itachi-chan. No matter how immoral it may seem. You must keep the Family alive and thriving at all costs. Do you understand?"

Taking a moment to take in everything I had just been told, I looked my master in the eyes, my pace matching his, before answering. "Yes, Madara-sama."

In the years that followed, I became acquainted with the boy and found that he had great potential as a killer. Training him to further his skills and shut down any thoughts of rebellion against the Family, when he killed a few of the men that had been abusing him, I turned a blind eye to it. They were useless anyways.

'He has the same instincts as his father.' I thought to myself, looking back on his habit of standing up for people, even when he wasn't told to, he was beaten more than a few times by the other men for standing up for one of the women or children that worked as servants to the family.

In truth, I was actually happy for my younger brother, not that I would ever tell anyone about this, but he had found something. Sasuke-kun was never very enthusiastic about anything and cared for very few people, so I was a bit relieved when I found out he had decided to go with his friend. He had finally found something worth risking his life for, however, I had expectations to meet and a reputation to maintain. I could not afford to go easy on him.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when a knock came at the door of my room. "Yes?" I called. A slim young man with dark hair made his way into the room and bowed deeply before speaking. "Itachi-sama, what would you have us do about the traitors?"

I raised an eyebrow at the man, causing him to trip over his words a bit. "I- I mean the traitor and Sasuke-sama boss. I apologize, I meant no disrespect." Falling to his knees and pressing his forehead to the floor to show his sincerity.

I sighed, already tired of toying with the man. Leaning slightly in my chair, I set my jaw in my right hand before replying. "Find them. Bring them to me."

"They will fight."

"…Kill them."

"Yes sir." He bowed once more before leaving the room.

I sighed again, a piece of me hoping that they make it out alive. If for no other reason than to provide me something to do for a while. Despite popular belief, most of the time, being a Yakuza boss was pretty boring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had spent the last thirty minutes of the car ride to Neji-niichan's house trying to gather my courage. 'How is he going to take the news?' There was so much I had to tell him. I couldn't exactly walk in and say "Hey bro I'm not staying with you after all, I got kidnapped by Yakuza, fell in love with the guy that helped take me, watched him kill more people than I thought possible, and now we are on the run Kbye."

He might actually feint if I did that. I giggled at the mental image of my usually stoic older brother losing his composure. Naruto-kun was driving with one hand on the wheel and the other on the shift knob, occasionally changing gears to pass someone who wasn't going fast enough for his liking, which was pretty much everyone else on the road. Sasuke-san was performing admirably keeping up with Naruto's driving, though by the scowl I could see on his face whenever I looked in the rearview was any indication, he wasn't enjoying the trip as much as Naruto-kun was.

I probably should've been scared by the way he drove, half of the time he was driving, we were going sideways, but he was completely calm, and I figured if he wasn't worried, then I shouldn't be either. We tried to make small talk at first, but the roar of an old sports car wasn't very conducive for conversation.

In the end, we just settled for stealing glances at each other while he drove and sharing kisses at stop lights, at least the ones he actually stopped for. I had a theory that it was the only reason he stopped at all, he really seemed to enjoy driving. _Fast._

The evening light gave his tanned skin a glow and his blue eyes shimmered like polished sapphire while the wind tousled his already unruly hair. I was in awe of the man before me. I knew almost nothing about him, and despite that, I felt that we knew one another more deeply than either of us had ever known another.

His wild, ruggedly handsome features didn't make me feel unsure of myself or question whether I was worthy of him. He put any such thoughts to rest every time I caught him looking at me when he thought I didn't notice. I hadn't done any make up in days and my hair was a mess, but whenever he looked at me, I felt strong. I felt beautiful. He made me feel like I was the best me I could ever be.

Being with him must be what Bonnie felt like when she was with Clyde. I thought to myself, wondering if Bonnie too, felt like a lioness when her man was by her side. I would walk by his side, never to stand in his shadow, and he would never want me to be anything other than who I was.

This didn't mean I didn't want to learn more about the man I had fallen so irrevocably hard for recently. In fact, I wanted to know everything about him. Even though I knew that most of what I learned would likely break my heart out of sorrow for what his past held.

Naruto-kun hadn't offered much information about himself or his past, and I wouldn't push him. If he wanted me to know, he would tell me when he was ready. If he wanted to leave that part of his life behind him, that was okay too. I would support him no matter what he chose. As long as he stayed safe, I would be happy.

Absentmindedly petting the fox kit in my lap, who surprisingly didn't seem to mind the rough ride, my thoughts once again drifted back to what to say to my brother when we arrived. I truly had no idea what I would say to him. What if he didn't like Naruto-kun? What if he told dad?

It was at that moment that a far more terrifying thought occurred to me. I needed to voice this to Naruto-kun. "Naruto-kun!" I didn't mean to shout but with the noise of the car and the quickly rising panic in my chest, it seemed only reasonable.

He glanced over casually before noticing the look of fear on my face. Immediately slowing down, almost causing Sasuke-san to rear end us in the process, the car quieted down a bit as he shifted into a higher gear. "What's wrong Hinata-chan? Am I driving too fast?"

The concern on his face and in his voice immediately made me feel a bit better, and I calmed a bit before responding. "They have my phone Naruto-kun. My messages to my brother are there, along with his address, phone number, E-mail and-"

"Ohhh" he interrupted me, focusing on the road again, relaxing in his seat. "It's okay princess, your phone is with Sasuke. He had Kabuto-san wipe it with a strong magnet to fry any GPS software that could be used to track it as well. Sadly, your phone is now basically a paperweight." He grinned sheepishly, slipping on hand behind his head. "Sorry about that."

Relief flooded through my body, I felt giddy at the knowledge that my brother would be okay. If I hadn't been so relieved, I would have never teased poor clueless Naruto-kun about breaking my phone…Probably.

Poking my bottom lip out in a pout, I crossed my arms and dramatically turned my head away, looking at the now setting sun. "Hmph." Was my only response.

"Awe Hinata-chan I'm sorry. I didn't have any better plans." I almost gave up on the joke hearing the completely pitiful sound of his voice. He was just too cute.

"I'll have you know, that I happened to really like that phone. How am I supposed to get all of my friends' numbers back?" I almost laughed out loud at how much fun I was having at the moment.

"I- I didn't really think about that." His voice was a bit quieter now, almost as if he were talking to himself.

Feeling I may have accidentally hit a nerve, talking about friends to a man who had only ever had one person even close to that title, I decided he'd had enough. Smiling at him sweetly, I pulled his hand from the back of his neck into my own smaller hand. The fox kit now lying between my feet on the warm floorboard.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can come up with a few ways that you can make it up to me." Putting extra emphasis on the last part of the statement to insure he caught my meaning.

A look of surprise flashed over his face as his brain rebooted to adjust to the quick one-eighty. A perverted grin soon broke its way across his face, a sight I never thought I'd see. In a husky voice, he growled. "Keep making promises like that, Hinata-chan, and you just might find yourself needing a new phone every day." His hand breaking free of mine and finding a new resting place on my thigh, reaching higher and higher up my leg painfully slowly. "New panties too I'd imagine."

His hand was so close I could feel the heat from his fingertips through the thin fabric of my pants and my breath was coming quicker by the second. All thoughts of joking quickly vacated my head as blood rushed in so fast I couldn't tell if it was my blood rushing or the cars roar in my ears. I could only wonder how he had such an effect on me.

Suddenly being broken from the lust induced trance, his hand was back on the shift knob and a chuckle escaped his lips. "Tsk Tsk Hinata-chan. You are such a naughty girl." He teased.

Quietly growling at the grinning blonde next to me, I spoke through still quietly panting breaths. "I'm going to get you back for that."

"I can hardly wait." He glanced over and winked at me mischievously. I just rolled my eyes dramatically before mirroring his grin, I would certainly never be bored with Naruto-kun.

The sky darkened before long, and Naruto-kun pulled over to quickly re-attach the T-tops to the roof of the car and roll the windows up. This allowed for a bit more quiet while he rode. Occasionally making small talk, but just enjoying each other's company for the most part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I always loved driving. I loved going fast, weaving through cars, shifting gears. I especially enjoyed drifting. Every time I got the opportunity to throw my car sideways, I would leap at it. Whether it meant kicking the clutch, dropping a gear and powering over, pulling the hand brake, or just inertia drifting around long shallow turns.

Hinata-chan didn't seem to mind, and Sasuke never had much trouble keeping up. I may have been doing the work to his car, but he knew damn well how to drive it. When we were growing up Itachi hadn't been watching us, Sasuke would sometimes sneak me into the main house and we would spend hours watching videos of people driving on his computer.

Later on, after much prodding and convincing from Sasuke that it would be a profitable business, Itachi agreed to buy a small track not too far away called MSP. Surprisingly, he was right, and the small track was packed most weekend of very summer and spring. With Americans coming from the Air Force base nearby, and seasoned professionals like Naoki Nakamura occasionally making an appearance, it became pretty popular.

We had spent countless hours on that track and the mountain roads of Mount Hakkoda and any other roads with minimal traffic learning the limits of our cars and constantly trying to find ways to push them past those limits. Though we may not have been able to say a word to each other during the time we were driving, I always felt that we were able to understand one another the best on the road.

The day I began to consider him a brother was during the summer two years ago. I smiled a bit as the memory came back to me with crystal clarity. We were driving one of our favorite spots and my car had been doing fine, I knew this course like the back of my hand and I knew that at the speed I was going, I was going to have to give this turn everything I had in order to avoid either smashing into the mountain wall of plummeting off of the probably fifty foot drop on the other side.

This time wasn't like any other though, and when I kicked the car sideways, my rear diff busted. No longer having any power to give to the wheels, I was careening towards the edge of the road sideways. If I weren't already mid-drift, I may have been able to turn away from it or at least use the brakes, but at this point, using the brakes just would have sent me spinning off the edge instead of just hitting it sideways.

Knowing that there was no way to stop my car, I accepted my fate. Sure, I was bitter, who wouldn't be? I was also scared, and a bit curious what death would be like. Closing my eyes, I took my hands off of the wheel and prepared to meet my maker, and give him an earful.

When I woke up, I knew I wasn't dead, because everything hurt. My race seat and harness finally became useful, as I hadn't gone flying from the vehicle. 'But' I thought. 'I should still be dead. Belt or no belt, no one survives a fifty foot drop going over one hundred kilometers an hour.'

That is when I looked out my passenger side window, or what was left of it, and saw Sasuke. Through the shattered window of his car, I could see his now bleeding face looking over, at me as he pushed the airbag down and out of his way. Somehow he had managed to get his car in the path of mine and manage to absorb the crash with his most prized possession.

Processing everything that had just happened, and trying to comprehend how he could tell I was in trouble and react so quickly. I looked over at his bloodied face again, only to see him looking back at me. What he did next shook me to my core, breaking through any boundaries of walls I had erected to keep people out. He grinned at me.

There was no malice or anger in his smile. If anything, he looked amused, and quite a bit relieved. Even though I had destroyed something he had worked so hard to make as close to perfect as it could be, he was smiling at me. That was when I realized that the man in front of me was the first person who had ever shown me any true affection with no hope of anything in return. Sasuke had risked his life for mine, though he had infinitely more going for him. 'This must be what family is like.' was what I thought for a moment, while sheepishly grinning back at my best friend.

For a moment everything was quiet, that was when we heard the sound of metal creaking and Sasuke's eyes widened. His car had been pushed to the edge of the road and was now hanging off of the cliff. I began furiously working on my seatbelt to get to him to do something, anything.

Looking over at him as my fingers refused to cooperate with me, tears welling in my eyes. Of all the times to stop being calm, it had to be now. It made sense really, I had killed so many and fought in life or death scenarios with a heart rate not exceeding sixty five bpm. Yet here I was now, trying to save someone, and I couldn't even get a belt off.

"Sasuke!" I yelled as he couldn't open the door to his car, as it had been jammed shut by mine and his other door was currently falling over a cliff. He stopped struggling and looked up at me once more, not saying anything. He shrugged with a half-smile and gave me a look that just kind of said "oh well.".

It was a look that you give the waiter when informed that the restaurant had run out of the drink that you ordered. Certainly not the look of a man about to die.

I couldn't accept this. I wouldn't accept this, using all the strength I never knew I possessed, I gave up on trying to use my fingers to remove the belts and just ripped at the harnesses with my hands and teeth, shredding them.

His vehicle was now beginning to slowly slide over the edge and I knew that time was almost up. Springing from my seat, I shot through my broken passenger window and grabbed the only thing I could get a hand on. I held onto his doorframe by the open window as the jagged metal dug into my hands, blood running down my arms I screamed gutturally as I pulled the car down with everything I had.

When I saw Sasuke's form spring from his window, landing on the hood of my car, I let my grip loosen, she metal that had dug into my flesh tearing it even more as the vehicle fell away tumbling off of the edge, plummeting down to the rock below.

Sasuke stared up at me through my windshield, a disbelieving look on his blood streaked face. It would've been hilarious any other time to see the usually stoic man so shaken, but at the moment, with the adrenaline and relief flooding through my body. I only cared that we were alive.

"How?" he asked me on the ride back to the garage, sitting in the tow truck that had collected my car, his would be delivered after the weekend, when the company would have the manpower and tools to retrieve it. "I don't know." I responded.

Accepting my answer, he looked ahead again, readjusting one of the many ice packs the lackeys from the Family had brought, along with bandages and painkillers. Speaking up once again he asked another one word question. "Why?"

Not hesitating, I responded to the man beside me, "Because that's what family does Sasuke."

Pausing for a moment, tilting his head a bit as if to think on what was said, he was still for a moment before nodding once more. A shadow of a smile on his now cleaned yet still bruised face. It was silent for a while before he spoke again.

"Dobe."

"Hm?"

"You'll be fixing my car from here on."

"Of course."

"Hn"

Deciding to rest a bit before we got back, I leaned against the door of the truck, closing my eyes and relaxing. We never spoke about that time again, but I am sure he hasn't forgotten a second of it either.

"Naruto?" I heard Hinata-chan ask curiously, breaking me from my memories. "Hm?" I asked, taking her hand in mine once more as I focused on the road. "You were spacing out huh?" she giggled. "I was calling your name for the last minute and you were just sitting there smiling to yourself."

Deciding to explain what happened to her, we killed some time as I answered all of her questions to the best of my ability without worrying her. She was the only person who I had ever told this to, but I wanted her to know more about me. I wanted to know more about her as well. Right now, all I knew was that her name was Hinata, she had a brother, and she was mind-numbingly good at sex. I wanted more. I wanted her to be a bigger part of my life. A permanent fixture in it.

"I think we're here." She said nervously.

At some point, Sasuke had overtaken me and I had just been following him. Now we were parked in front of a beautiful home, large panes of glass and white concrete dominating the aesthetic of the post-modern looking building.

"Oh." I replied. "So we are." Hinata-chan looked less than impressed with my comment.

"Well" I said, clapping my hands together. "Time to meet the inlaws!"

 **Alright how was it? Good? I hope so. I know there wasn't any real action here and trust me it's coming. I just didn't realize how much i would have to say in this chapter to set up everything later. I hate how i wrote the whole death scene. That was garbage but it was honestly the best i could think of, how do you kill off a badass assassin without breaking the badass persona? Fuck. Well that's all for today. See you next time. Don't forget to review and let me know what you liked or didn't like.**

 **Much love**

 **\- datte'yaboi**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Heyoo, it has been a bit too long right? Sorry about that. Military life isn't awesome for writing. But yeah I managed to put this together as of late. I hope you don't hate it. if you do oh well. ummmm, oh yeah, for those of you that like fight scenes, next chapter should be pretty fun. That's all I got for now. Later. Pls review. **

**VIII**

I had just finished my umpteenth cup of coffee. The last five had all been spiked with a slowly progressing amount of whisky to try to calm my now frayed nerves. I couldn't call the police, and I certainly didn't have the skill set to do anything myself. Something had to be done.

I hadn't slept since I left the train station. Not since I saw her get into the car with those, those, _animals_. I knew who they were and I knew what they did. I had done coding work for them in the past, ensuring lines couldn't be tapped and messages couldn't be monitored or traced.

I knew that I was helping an organization that only hurt people, but when they ask for something, you provide it. Sighing, I got up to fetch yet another cup of coffee, which by now had turned into whisky with a splash of coffee flavor. Taking a shaky sip, I stumbled towards the front doors.

Sliding the doors open, not bothering to close them, I stepped outside, fumbling around, searching my pockets for my lighter and sitting on the ground with my warm whisky/coffee in front of me. My fingers trembled as I brought the lighter up and puffed a few times to ensure the cherry was good. Holding the joint between my teeth while I pulled my phone out. Slowly exhaling, letting the smoke cloud my vision momentarily I unlocked the device.

I was out of options, 'I'm going to have to ask him for help.' I thought bitterly. Angry tears began to well up in my eyes as I began to type his number into the touchscreen, blurring my vision. The thought of having to depend on _him_ for anything made me sick. Especially knowing that he would almost certainly have his men take her back to Tokyo with them if he intervened.

What stung me the most though, was the knowledge that this blame would fall squarely at me feet. I had allowed my baby sister to be taken by gangsters. For all I knew, it could already be too late. As thoughts of all the worst case scenarios flooded my mind, I felt hot tears burn down my face. My hair falling down past my eyes, coming dangerously close to being singed from the heat of what was now just a roach.

Quickly standing up, knocking my drink over in the process, I screamed. I screamed at the situation. I screamed at my sisters' terrible luck. I screamed at our father's overbearing nature. But more than anything. I screamed at myself.

I screamed at my cowardice, my lack of resolve, and my own uselessness. I punched the wall in the entryway leading to my front door. I knew before I threw the first punch, that it would break my hand, but I did it anyways.

I wanted, _needed_ to feel this. So when the splitting agony shot through my knuckles all the way to my forearm… I didn't stop. I hammered the wall with my broken and bloodied hands until my legs could no longer hold me. Screaming as tears fell down my face.

I thought I had changed so much. I thought that after meeting him, I would be able to change. I thought I could be a better man if I really tried. I believed I had been making progress, but to have it all thrown back in my face like this. I had been lying to myself the whole time.

Collapsing on myself, I no longer had the energy to cry. Nor did I have the energy to waste feeling sorry for myself. I had to do it. I had to call our father. Reaching for my phone, noticing the now cracked screen, seeing that the number was still punched in. I took a breath and pressed the green call button.

Nothing happened. I pressed again… still nothing.

I began furiously pressing the icon on the glowing screen, praying that it would register just one of my attempts. To no avail. I had broken my phone in my fit of self-pity and now I couldn't even call out to someone capable of helping the person that meant most to me in the world.

Running to my car, I had to find a payphone. In hindsight, an email probably would've been sufficient, but by this point I was nearly hysterical and very intoxicated. Turning the key, I wasted no time in speeding to my gate. Now regretting getting such a long driveway, pressing the button on my dash, the gate slowly began to slide to the left. Revealing a black sports car directly blocking my driveway.

Pulling the wheel hard to the left and slamming on the bakes, I managed to avoid smashing into the blockade placed in front of me. Instead, I careened into my yard. Tearing into the grass and kicking up mud all over my car.

Now furious, I virtually flew out of my seat. I had zero fighting experience, but I was seeing red, and someone needed to be hit, I needed to hit someone. Running up to the idling sports car, I saw a tall blonde man get out. Looking at me strangely. As he began to open his mouth, I threw my punch with everything I had.

The man didn't move, or try to avoid the blow, he simply accepted it as it came. He also accepted the punches I threw after that, with a patient look on his face, my blood now coating his jaws and nose.

His face was as hard as the wall was! When confusion took over and the adrenaline drained out of me, the pain in my extremities came back with a fury I couldn't even comprehend.

As the cumulative effects of so much alcohol, caffeine, stress, lack of sleep, weed, adrenaline, and pain all hit me at once. I began to feel light headed. When I started falling backwards, the world becoming dark, I waited for the impact of the ground, but again, to my astonishment. The blond man lowered me slowly to the grass before yelling something, as if he were talking to someone.

…

My head was pounding when I woke up, my hands felt like they had been put through a meat grinder, and my mouth was unbearably dry. I began to try to sit up when I heard the door opening. Shooting out of my bed, I collapsed onto the floor, scrambling to get to my feet, I had to fight off this intruder.

Trying and failing to collect myself. I risked a glance up at the invader.

"Whoa, whoa. Relax man. No one is going to hurt you." He said. As he set a plate down on the nightstand near the bed.

"No one is going to hurt you." He said in a calm and actually somewhat reassuring voice.

"Who are you?" I asked sharply. "Are you one of them?"

He looked at me for a moment as if considering what to say next, before shaking his head, answering me. "Not anymore."

The man reached down, hoisting me up from under each arm as if I were a toddler. Sitting me down on the edge of the bed, he flipped his phone light on and began shining it in my eyes. Which was excruciating with the hangover I was nursing.

"Hm, you don't look terrible. You've been out for over fifteen hours you know. How do you feel?"

"Like shit." I muttered, before realizing what he said. "Wait FIFTEEN HOURS?!" I shouted. "I have to go! You don't understand. I have to go now!"

I had lost precious time in getting her back and it was all because I couldn't even control my own emotions. If she was hurt I would never forgive myself.

"Naruto-kun I made Neji-niisan some tea, is it okay for him to have it?" I heard a gentle female voice utter.

The man didn't look back. Instead, his gaze fixed on me and became hard, leaning down quickly, speaking lowly to me, grasping some of the hair on the back of my head in his hand before I could respond to the woman behind the door. In a low voice, he growled. "Neji, do not overreact. Hinata-chan is fine. The last thing she needs is to see you acting like a lunatic any more than she already has. Look at me." He growled, tightening his grip on my hair. "Take a breath and calm down, and I will open the door. Do you understand?"

Looking up and seeing the fire in the man's eyes, I heeded his advice and took a breath, letting it out shakily. I closed my eyes and centered myself quickly before opening them once more and nodding curtly. The blonde man leaned back, releasing my hair from his grasp, his face relaxing a bit.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble." He whispered before heading to the door.

"It's okay Hinata-chan." He called though the door as he made to open it. Opening the door and accepting the mug from her hands, all he said was "go ahead."

When my little sister walked past the man in front of me, who thankfully took the mug out of her hands as they began noticeably trembling, tears sprung once more into my eyes. I could say nothing, my voice was caught tight in my throat and all I could do was hold my arms out towards her. Seeing the same expression in her face, as she rushed into my arms. Burying her head in my shoulder, I hushed her gently and apologized while happy tears of my own soaked quietly into her sweatshirt.

"When I saw them take you, I didn't know what to do. I thought I was going to have to call _him_. I was so scared Hinata. I was so scared. I'm so sorry." I apologized as I squeezed my eyes shut once more against the bitter tears of regret and relief.

"Everything is going to be okay." She smiled down at me. "Naruto-kun got me out of there and he has been taking care of me."

Hearing the name again shook something loose in my mind. Naruto… 'Hmm. There's no way… But how many people have blonde hair and blue eyes named Naruto in Aomori? Hell even in Japan.' It had to be him.

Looking past my sister, I stared at the man for a brief moment, he looked back at me, grinning expectantly. That did it, only one person grins like that. "Naruto?"

He chuckled and put his hand on the back of his neck. "Jeez Neji, I thought you'd gone and forgotten me there for a minute." He said, wiping away a fake tear.

"Hard to forget someone who sticks you with the bill for the most ramen I've ever seen one person eat." I retorted with a grin of my own.

"Ahhh, so that was why you beat my face in until you passed out when I came by to visit?" His grin widened.

"Heh, yeah that's it…" I replied with a wry smile. "I trust the cars have been re-parked?" Now fearing a bit for the safety of my car.

My 1993 MK3 Supra was one of the few things I truly cherished in my life. It had been the first significant thing I had bought with my own money. Money that I had earned on my own, without any of my fathers' help. It was completely stock, burgundy pearl and even original wheels but I loved it all the same.

"But of course Neji-sama." He answered my question, bowing sarcastically.

"Fuck off." I chuckled. "So you've been helping Hinata huh?" I asked in an exaggerated suspicious tone. "Define helping." I pushed a bit more, actually a bit curious.

"Yeah…" his grin faltered a bit. "That's uh-, that's why we came to see you… We gotta leave."

"What?" I protested. "But you just got here!"

"No Neji you don't get it. WE need to leave. As in all of us. Leaving you here would pretty much sign your death certificate. Sasuke and I are the only people who will be able to keep you safe. They will be coming after us."

"So you're telling me you want me to uproot my life here and just follow you wherever it is you plan on going. Which is where by the way? Do you even have a plan? What the hell is going on here? And why the hell are you calling my sister "chan"? Naruto what the fuck is happening?"

I was doing my best to keep my composure, but in the last hour, I had my world turned upside down so many times that I couldn't remember which way was up. Before I could really get into a proper rant, a hard open palm turned my face left. Eliciting a small gasp from my little sister.

"Neji listen to me. Right now it is one in the morning, I have already packed anything you might consider a necessity and prepared medicine and bandages for your hands. Sasuke is taking care of travel arrangements, and before you ask, Sasuke is a friend of mine. As for your sister, yes, we are seeing each other, and if you must know, I feel quite strongly for her."

I sighed, while rubbing my temples. "Very well." I said through closed eyes. I knew better than to argue with him, and I trusted Hinata enough to respect her choices. She was an adult, and if she wanted to be with him, and by the looks she shot at him, she really did, then I wouldn't interfere. I already knew the kind of man that Naruto was. I would have to tell my sister about it sometime.

"Good. I will let Sasuke know." As he turned to walk out I asked what time we would be leaving. "Get your sleep." He responded. "We will be gone before the sun rises."

Nodding in understanding, I reached out, embracing Hinata once more, before laying back in my bed and spotting the food and tea that had been brought in. Waiting until both of them left the room to scarf down the light meal of eggs, bacon, and toast before falling into a deep sleep.

I awoke to the something crashing into my bed, jolting upright, I scrambled to the head of the mattress, pushing myself as far into the headboard as it would allow, as if I could morph through the wall behind it to safety. Squeezing my eyes shut, I raised my arms over my face and tried to prepare for whatever was about to happen.

After a moment of silence, I began to think it possible that I had just awoken from a particularly real nightmare. Such thoughts though, were cut short by the sound of an incoherent gurgle coming from the other side of the bed, followed by a wet sucking noise.

Opening my eyes, in the faint moonlight, I saw a masked man wearing all black. His mask had been pulled up to nose and a hand was pressed firmly over his mouth. His eyes were blinking rapidly and his body was jerking wildly, being held above the floor though, the only noise he made was his feet lightly connecting with my mattress.

The masked man's eyes locked on mine and I saw fear and panic in his gaze. The look was one of pleading and denial. His skin was pale, in the dim moonlight streaming through the cracked curtains, all colors had been grey and whitewashed, except for the dark red liquid that was flowing steadily from a gash tracing just below the strangers jawline.

Before I could say anything, the hand was removed from the man's mouth and was placed below his chin. As soon as his mouth was free he opened it to shout, but instead, spewing more hot red fluid onto my white sheets, the contrast was grotesquely beautiful as it soaked into the fabric and the sharp lines faded to softer edges in the cotton, becoming red clouds in an otherwise serene white sky.

The man tried again to call out, but before he could create anymore sheetwork art, his chin was turned quickly upwards and to the side. His eyes widened to the point I thought for a second that they may actually escape his face, a sickening crack soaking into the walls of the quiet room. The panic and terror leaving his eyes, replaced now by the dull, vacant stare of one whose soul has been evicted from its host.

The figure toppled forward onto the foot of my bed, before slowly rolling off onto the wooden floor with a dull thud. Standing behind the corpse, staring down at me with emotionless bright red slitted irises. A blonde haired man, bare chested and covered in remarkably detailed tattoos stood impassively before me.

"Naruto?"

"Neji. It's time to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could feel Hinata-chan's eyes burning a hole in the side of my face as we left Neji's room. Having delivered her tea, she agreed that it would be best to let him rest. Already knowing what she was going to say, I started talking before she could ask.

"Yes, I know your brother and no, I didn't know he was your brother until just now."

Looking at me quizzically for a moment, she poked out her bottom lip in a pout and poked my arm.

"And just how do you know my brother, Mr. Gangster?" She teased.

Rolling my eyes at the jab, I made my way behind her and laced my arms around her waist, resting my head against the back of hers, taking in her scent, I replied.

"Neji did some IT work for them a while back, not that he really had a choice. Itachi has always preferred the strong-arm approach rather than subtlety"

"What did you make my brother do?" She questioned, sounding a little upset.

"I don't know darling. I was only assigned as his guardian while he worked, and found that I didn't hate his presence. He was quiet, and I was comfortable with that. After he finished his work, I helped find someone more willing to help with any future technical difficulties so as to avoid forcing him to come back and help any further."

Hinata-chan relaxed a bit at hearing this, turning around in my embrace, she smiled up at me before getting on her tip-toes to kiss my chin.

Surprised at the sudden action, I looked down at her to find her blushing slightly and still smiling that adorable smile at me.

"What was that for?"

"You are a good man Naruto-kun. I know you are." She whispered.

I was unsure what to say next, I wanted to argue, but knew by this point that it would be like nicely asking a house fire to just go out. Conflicted on what the correct response to her kindness might be, I settled for just staring at her like an idiot. I didn't recognize the devilish glint in her eye until it was too late. Reaching around my back, she pinched my butt. Hard. Causing my voice to reach a higher pitch than it had in years.

By the time I had recovered, she was already giggling like a crazy person and running down the hallway. It didn't take long to catch up to her as she opened the door to the room she had chosen to stay in, hearing me closing in on her, she turned around, now fully laughing and squealing as I picked her up and tackled her playfully into the room and onto the large bed.

Catching her breath, though still smiling playfully, she blew some stay hair out of her face as I propped myself above her on my forearms, dwarfing her petite frame beneath my larger body. Catching sight of her heaving chest and disheveled state of dress, a now familiar heat began welling up in my stomach.

Leaning down and brushing her hair away, I lightly blew warm air onto her neck, right where it met her collar-bone. Earning a sharp intake of breath as her back arched slightly, pressing her chest softly against mine. Needing no further enticing, she wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me closer.

Breathing my name into my ear, I pulled her shirt up, exposing her soft, smooth stomach, feeling her muscles flexing with anticipation. Lowing myself down until my head was hovering inches from her navel. I trailed my fingers down her torso, barely grazing the skin on her ribs as she arched her back with more purpose now, trying to drive herself into my touch.

I leaned down and kissed her slowly, just above her hip bone, and trailed kisses lower and lower until her pants became an obstacle.

"Na-ru-to" she panted breathlessly.

Still a bit amazed at how sexy this woman was capable of being after looking so insanely innocent, I grinned. Payback time.

My hands still on her sides, I began furiously tickling her sides, completely shocking her.

"Wait- No! Naruto if you don't! Nooooo!" She squealed as I continued my assault on her sides. I was having the time of my life. It was at the moment that two hands clapped hard on either side of my head, forcing me to look up into the furious, wanting eyes of a woman who had been teased for too long and denied her release.

Her face was flushed red, and her chest was heaving. Her eyes, hungry and dominant with her upper lip pulled up a bit, revealing the tip of a sharp canine tooth. She grinned down at me wildly, I could swear I heard her quietly growling. I had never been so turned on in my life.

Rolling us over with a strength I had been previously unaware of, she sat atop my torso victoriously, her hands planted on my chest, grinding herself into me. Her eyes closed with a pleased grin before a teasing look found its way onto her face. She was provoking me and I knew it, but I didn't care. This was going to be fun. After all, I always have been competitive.

…Revenge can wait.

Sitting up a bit, bringing my face inches from her own, I shrugged my suit jacket off and let it fall next to the bed. She only grinned as she kept pressing her weight down on me, not surprised at all that I could move so easily with her on top of me, if anything she was more turned on.

Instead of pulling away after I had removed the offending article of clothing, she chose to keep her face close to mine, so I could feel every hot breath she exhaled on my lips. Nuzzling her face into my neck, she inhaled deeply while her hands roamed up and over my shoulders, finding their way behind my neck.

Her scent was intoxicating, being so close to her burning hot body was nearly unbearable. As I began to give in and wrap my arms around her, I gasped.

She bit my neck. Hard. Causing me to squeeze my eyes shut against the pain and pleasure pumping through my veins. I felt her softly kiss the spot that I was sure would be bruised later before lightly blowing on it. The fire and ice of her bite mixed with cool air was electrifying. When she trailed her tongue slowly from my collar-bone all the way up my jawline before biting down on my earlobe, I knew a counterattack needed to be mounted soon.

I went to work taking off my tie, but before I could make any progress, I felt her teeth on my ear once more, grazing lightly over the now sensitive nerves. She whispered to me.

"Oh, darling no… Let me."

I was completely out of my element. Everything she was doing was throwing any plans I could make into the wind. She moved down from my ear and loosened my tie, kissing my throat as she did. Undoing each button agonizingly slowly, her perfect ass rising higher as her chest and head sunk lower down my torso. Trailing soft kisses down my chest and stomach as each new bit of flesh was exposed to her.

Finally finished, she looked down at me, as though she were confused about something. Before I could ask, she titled her head to the side, putting her finger to her chin, striking a thinking pose.

"Hey wait a minute." She said as though she were piecing together a mystery. "If you don't have a shirt, it wouldn't be any fair if I did. Isn't that right Naru-Kun?"

'Holy shit.' I thought. 'My girlfriend is a dominatrix.'

'Wait, how am I getting subbed right now? There's a literal demon inside me and a tiny blue eyed girl is completely in control of me.'

Tapping a finger on my now bare chest, she looked down at me with a pouting, expectant look on her face.

"I'm waiting for an answer Naru-kun."

I wasn't sure what was happening, but I knew I liked it.

Realizing my mouth had yet to move in response to her question, my mind booted up just enough to breathe out a quiet "Y- yeah…"

"That's a good boy." She cooed, not making a move towards her shirt.

Noting the begging look in my eye, she tilted her head once more.

"Oh you want me to do it?" she asked. "Well, alright, but only because you've been such a good boy today." Her words dripping with lust, her eyes foretelling the hell to come, as delightful as it would definitely be.

I lied there, mesmerized by the woman before me as she slowly lifted up the hem of her tank top, which was already struggling with the task of keeping her breasts contained. I leaned up slowly, my hands holding her hips as our faces drew closer together. Her shirt now nearly above her navel. Feeling her hot breath against my lips was driving me wild.

That was when a cough from the doorway shocked the two of us into almost tumbling off of the bed. Hinata-chan quickly reverted from sexy, powerful dominatrix back to my adorable, shy partner in crime. With a quiet "eep" she crushed herself face first into my chest, blushing in embarrassment.

Pulling the blanket over her to assist in her hiding, I grimaced up at the intruder.

"This better be good teme."

"Shut up dobe, we have more important issues at hand right now."

Glancing down at the lump in the blankets next to me for a moment, I looked back to my friend. "I can't think of any."

"Naruto, how long have you know Itachi?"

"Nearly as long as you have, why?"

"Are you really this stupid?" Sasuke questioned, pulling his palm down his face, looking to the ceiling in disbelief.

"Sasuke. Get to the point."

"Do you think he would ever just let someone go?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. "No, he wouldn't. That's the answer to that riddle."

"And let me ask you something else smartass." He continued. "Do you think he isn't doing everything in his power to find us right now? Because I can guarantee that he is. He is coming for us. Most likely sooner rather than later, and we need to be ready. Now I have one more question for you."

"What is it?"

"First or second shift?"

"Why do you only speak in fucking riddles Sasuke?" I groaned.

"I don't." He responded quickly. "You're just a moron, and it's because you're a moron that you get first shift."

"What damn shifts!?" I whisper yelled, careful to avoid waking Neji.

"Guard duty dickhead. That's what damn shifts. Wake me up later and I'll take over." He explained/commanded.

"Fine, do you mind leaving or do you want to watch me get dressed?"

"…Hurry up."

With that, the door shut and I huffed out an annoyed breath, letting my head fall back against the pillow. Hinata-chan slowly moved the blanket back to peek out, only coming out of her cocoon once she was sure Sasuke had left. Crawling onto my chest, looking up at me with those big beautiful eyes.

"So I guess we'll have to pick up again later?" She pouted cutely.

"Wellll" I stretched my back before rolling over, placing my hands on either side of her head. "I suppose it could wait a bit longer." I grinned, leaning down to kiss her once more.

That was when I heard a familiar voice speak up in the back of my mind. "No Naruto… You really don't."

'Wait… Minato? What the hell are you talking about?' I thought.

"They are coming. They will be here. Soon. You will have to fight."

'Fuck'

 **Okay yeah that was pretty shit. sorry. Like I said, military life is not writers life. If you like it, review. If you hate it, review. Fuck it dude. umm all of you are awesome and I love you each perfectly and individually. so much that I paid a guy to make some cover art for me. fuck yeah.**

 **Later, Much love- datte'yaboi**


	10. Chapter IX

**Allllllright. I understand it has been entirely too long and I feel a little rusty. Tried to cut down on**

 **spelling errors and all that but idk. Wanna give a huge thank you to QueenDeadPool for being so**

 **kind and supportive even when I take forever to update. So yeah, please leave reviews and let me**

 **know whats good and what sucks. Thanks! Oh yeah and Sakura is coming soon if y'all care.**

 **VIX**

I had decided to try something new and be more forceful with Naruto-kun and it seemed like he had been enjoying every moment, though I suspect I was getting even more turned on than he was. I was actually a little mad when his dark haired friend interrupted us, completely throwing my game off.

When he decided guard duty could wait a bit longer, I was ecstatic, until his face went from relaxed, to confused, to very serious. Rolling off of him with a huff, though I wasn't mad, I just liked messing with him.

"Raincheck?" he asked hopefully, making me grin a bit.

"We'll see." I responded, turning back to see him getting out of bed.

"Hinata-chan." The way he said my name sounded like there would be no arguing with whatever he said next. This was more than guard duty.

"Hide." Was all he said.

I said nothing more, only nodding once and moving to get under the bed.

I'll never know what happened in that house, and I know Naruto-kun wouldn't want me to, but the next ten minutes sounded like a warzone.

The first minute was only silence, the only thing I heard were footsteps and then a few seconds later, the sound of something hitting the floor. After that, more silence. And then…

Chaos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was pissed that I wouldn't get to see where the moment would have gone with Hinata-chan, no doubt it would have been incredible, but more than the sex, I was missing the opportunity to sleep with her in my arms once again. I had never slept better than the night at Orochimaru-sans that we spent on the floor with only a sheet to cover us. These idiots were robbing me of that, and they would pay for it with their lives.

Skulking quietly down the dark hallway, I caught a glimpse of a figure entering Neji's room. Deciding to take care of the most apparent danger first, I hurried through the door behind him, using all the stealth skills I had learned through my career to avoid being detected, positioning myself directly out of his sight with every silent step.

The man was wearing a mask. 'Good', I thought to myself. It's always much easier to kill someone when you can't see their face, not that it would've stopped me either way. Once he was standing at the foot of the bed, he stood still for a moment. I tensed, thinking that he had sensed me behind him.

When he pulled out a curved knife and began to move towards the sleeping man, I realized he was just deciding whether or not to kill him. Clearly he had not been feeling like taking chances and had made his choice. So I made mine.

Quickly attacking, I jammed a flat hand into the back of his neck at the base of his head. If it didn't knock him out, it would at least disorient him enough to ensure the fight would be short.

As he stumbled forward with a grunt, I ripped the knife from his gloved hand and with my other hand, pulled his mask up above his neck and covered his mouth while yanking his head back, pressing it against my chest before dragging the knife quickly across the man's throat, enough to cut through his trachea so even if he didn't bleed out by some miracle, he would suffocate anyways.

This was the scene that Neji awoke to. To my surprise, he didn't scream, though I suspect that was because he was too terrified to move. I felt bad when the dying man spat blood all over his nice sheets. Deciding to finish him off before he could make a bigger mess, I cracked his neck, dropping the body to the floor.

I hadn't realized I had picked the man up until he fell, sounding to my ears like a sack of potatoes hitting the floor in the silence. I restrained my urge to wince at the noise my careless action had caused and hoped that any other intruders didn't hear it.

Luck though, didn't seem to be on my side, only a few seconds after telling Neji it was time to leave, and to hide until I came to retrieve him, another masked head shot into the room.

Seeing the blood and empty bead first, before noticing the dead companion on the floor, he took a breath to scream for help. Having placed myself on the opposite side of the door that had been opened, I kicked it into the man knocking him off balance before lunging into him, smashing his head against the doorframe before jamming the curved blade into his chest, cutting from the lung I had punctured, until it reached where I approximated his heart to be.

Luckily I had knocked the man out already with the doorframe, so he couldn't scream, but it had been a ton louder than the now relatively quiet body hitting the floor. Hearing a voice ask "what was that?" from downstairs, I silently cursed myself for leaving my holster in the kitchen earlier while I was making Neji his food.

Also cursing myself a bit for not making myself something, I was starving…

Ignoring my hunger for the time being, I made my way room closest the top of the stairs and stood in the darkness of the doorway, waiting for the first of what I was sure would be many armed men. This wouldn't be easy, but I noticed that even in the complete darkness of the room and hallway, I had no problem moving around.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, I slowed my breathing and focused. Sensing there was no margin for error here, I had to be completely precise with every movement. So when the first two men stalked past the room I was now pressed against the wall next to the doorframe.

When the third set of footsteps got close and a light flashed onto the wall opposite the one that was currently hiding me, I realized it was on the barrel of an M-4 as the muzzle poked into the doorway.

I grinned to myself. 'Alright!' I thought. 'Free gun delivery!'

Wasting no time, I grabbed hold of the barrel and yanked the armed man into the room, delivering a crushing blow to the man's jaw before turning the weapon on him and sending two rounds into his chest, and one more in his head.

Sure that the man wouldn't be getting up after that, I threw his body into the now empty hallway, only to be shredded by the two other men who by now had turned around. Realizing that all they had to do was wait, I decided to try something more fun.

Closing the door to the room I was in, I was hoping it would react the way I wanted it to. I delivered a hard kick to the closed door, which miraculously did what I was hoping for.

Staying on its hinges, the door swung out into the hallway and was immediately shot a few times before the men realized that it was in fact, just a door. Using the opportunity that their confusion had created, I switched the weapon to auto and ripped through the door with bullets.

When the weapon finally clicked, the smoke detectors had gone off and a loud beeping noise filled the house. The door had been torn to shreds and though the decimated half of the door that was left, I saw the two bodies of the gunmen lying on the floor, the life slowly leaving them.

"You fuck!" I was all I heard from behind me before another shot sounded. I slowly looked down at my chest to find that I… Hadn't been shot?

Turning around, I watched a man at the bottom of the stairs fall to his knees before falling back, leaving his body in a strange position. Sasuke's head poked around the corner at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're a moron." He said in an annoyed tone as he jogged up the stairs, tossing my holster to me as he jogged up the stairs.

"I'll take care of the girl and her brother. You… do whatever it is that you do. There are more of them."

"Got it." Was all I said as we passed each other, already fastening my holster to by bare chest.

It was quiet downstairs, the house was mostly open concept, with lots of glass and stainless steel. Slowly making my way from the staircase towards the kitchen, a wall of frosted glass with water running into rocks at the bottom being the only thing separating the dining room from the living room.

Coming to the end of the glass I quickly turned and ducked to avoid the two shots that a man on the other side of the wall had been waiting to fire at where my head should have been. Rolling onto my right side, I fired three shots up at the man who hadn't had time to adjust his aim yet.

I was unsure how many of the shots landed home, but I knew a least one did as the man fell back, not moving. I didn't have time to check though, as he fell, he revealed another gunman behind him, who had seen what happened began opening fire.

Seeing a man be killed right in front of him must have shaken him up though, because his aim was shit. I actually didn't even move from my spot on the floor as he fired every shot he had at me. Never pausing to adjust his aim or account for kick. He was just screaming and soon found himself shooting the wall behind me, missing by at least five feet.

Raising an eyebrow at his panic, I rolled a bit more and fired twice. Both shots landed, blasting holes in his mask right above his eyes. Quickly getting back up, I moved to the entryway to the small office near the kitchen.

As soon as I stepped foot through the door, my weapon was knocked out of my hand and I narrowly dodged a shot leveled at my forehead. Reflexively punching the hand holding the gun, a knife was quickly produced by the assailant, swinging wildly, I grabbed the only thing nearby, a magazine…

Quickly rolling the magazine into a tight tube, I dodged or blocked the few attacks the man made with his knife before he jumped back to re-evaluate his position. Neither of us could reach for the guns on the floor without leaving ourselves vulnerable to attack.

Dropping the magazine tube in favor of a hardcover book on the desk behind me, he decided to make his move. Going for a jab rather than a swing, I was able to simply grab his wrist and jam the spine of the book into his neck before turning it broadside against his face and punching the other side of the book.

With his wrist still in hand I drove him back into the bookshelf behind him and used his own momentum to drive the knife into his chest. As he slumped to the floor, suddenly more preoccupied with his newest hole. I retrieved my gun and shot him once in the head before moving on.

Finally making it into the kitchen, I was attacked by another masked man who had come out of the connecting hallway along with another attacker who was waiting with a kitchen knife. Realizing that there was one on each side of me I tried to shoot the blade wielding man first, only to once again have my gun kicked out of my hand by the first man.

'Man I need to keep that thing on like a bungee or something. This is bullshit.' I thought to myself.

Deciding the man who could throw such a well-placed kick was the bigger threat, I got into a loose fighting position and quickly began attacking. The next time he tried to kick, it was caught under my arm and I swiftly broke his nose. Grabbing his left arm, I slung him over me and onto the table behind me, squashing some tomatoes that had been the prior.

Placing a hand on his chest, and aiming a kick at the man who was now charging with his knife quickly gaining enough time to deliver a deadly blow to the man's head with my elbow, dropping it down on his forehead, the counter below it broke, causing his neck to break from the extreme angle.

Diving for my gun before the other attacker could stab me, I rolled onto my back and fired three shots. Breaking through the glass door behind the kitchen as I slid away. He kept charging and my weapon, if the sharp clicking meant anything, was now empty.

Rolling once more to avoid the man's attack as he dove at me with his blade, I grabbed a piece of glass and dove back towards the man now lying on his stomach, preparing for his counterattack, nothing came. He wasn't moving.

Rolling him over, I realized that he had found a way to fall on his own knife. 'These guys are morons.'

Slitting his throat to be sure, I dropped the shard of glass, ignoring the blood now dripping from my hand. A relatively small injury all in all, I considered it a victory.

Checking the rest of the lower floor, satisfied that no one was in the house at the moment, I made my way back to the stairs. Before I could make my way there, a large pair of arms grabbed me from behind and a voice chuckled.

"You aren't going anywhere." I heard as I was lifted off of the ground, unable to bring my weapon up to be of any use in his grip. I struggled against the obviously much larger man to no avail.

"Don't worry, we already paid the two faggots a visit before we came here. Treated 'em real nice too. Painted the walls in that house." He laughed again. "I can't wait to see if you're little girlfriend screams as much as they did when she comes back with me. I think she will be everyone's girlfriend once I snap your neck."

My eyes widened at what I was hearing, my chest felt like my lungs were trying to escape through my mouth and I felt bile rising in my throat as my vision started darkening. They had killed Orochimaru-san?

He had done nothing wrong and this is what he got? My breath was coming faster as my heart rate sped up. That was when I processed what he had said about Hinata-chan.

Everything became crystal clear, it almost seemed like time had stopped. Though I could feel my heart and lungs burning, I was in control of it. This wouldn't be how it ended. It couldn't be.

Grabbing the thigh of the monster holding me, I dug my nails into the flesh as hard as I would, oddly, I found that my fingers sunk right through his leg, ripping out a chunk of meat as he screamed at the feeling of having his own body torn apart.

I was nowhere near done, I could have easily gone for my gun on the floor, but that wouldn't have been good enough. It certainly wouldn't be nearly as fun. Instead I reached for the hulking man in front of me, bent over and holding onto his leg.

Faintly taking notice of the claw-ish appearance of my nails I decided to try them out, slashing with a straight hand across the top of his bald head.

The skin instantly parted, gushing blood as he now stood up straight, screaming in terror as he now grabbed the top of his head, falling to his knees, he looked at me with terrified eyes.

"Y- y- You! It's you. They were right! You are a demon!"

"No." I said calmly. "I… am so much worse."

Kicking the man in the chest, he fell onto his back, his legs falling out from under his kneeled form.

I immediately went to work, slashing and tearing into the man's chest with what were now pretty much claws. Filleting him alive, grinning at the blood spraying onto the running water on frosted glass, just to wash down into the small garden next to us. 'What makes the grass grow after all?' I thought to myself grimly.

When I found his ribcage, I stopped for a moment and looked up back towards the stairs, Sasuke had come down and I don't know how long he had been here watching me.

Looking back down at the man beneath me, his eyes barely registering what was happening anymore, I sneered at him and slit his throat with my index finger before retrieving my pistol and heading for the door.

"Naruto wait!" I heard Sasuke shout.

Turning around slowly, I look at him expectantly.

"There's more of them outside." He said quietly.

"I'm counting on it."

"Wait!"

Now extremely irritated I turned around quickly. This time growling quietly.

"Your eyes… What happened?"

"Now isn't the time Sasuke. Now if there isn't anything else, I have a job to do."

Turning to the door once again, I grinned.

"Sasuke, you're gonna want to go back upstairs now."

Opening the front door, my grin turned into a full smile.

"Time to go to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In all the time I had known Naruto, I knew what he did, the kind of person he was, and how good he was at his job.

I had never seen him in action though, I had never even killed a man before tonight. This was normal for most people, but almost unheard of for Yakuza.

After watching him literally tear a man apart though, I was on the verge of losing my lunch. The smell of blood and gunpowder filled the house, and the fire alarm was still beeping extremely loudly.

The worst part though, were his eyes. I had no idea what was going on anymore, but my friend looked terrifying. I was sure the men outside wouldn't stand a chance, but against my better judgement, I looked outside through the bedroom window of the room I had gathered Neji and Hinata in to keep safe.

I wish I would've never looked out that window. What I saw looked like hell had developed a taste for the front yard. There were at least five black SUV's outside, all of their lights on, the blood splattered on them casting a red glow over the white house and over the yard.

Bodies were strewn about the yard, driveway, and even on the hoods and roofs of the cars, most of them missing limbs. In the middle of it all was a shirtless and panting Naruto, covered in red. His blonde hair now looking orange.

Looking around, he stood still for a moment, then shrugged. Looking up at the window, I almost flinched and hid from his sight before he made a motion to open the window.

Realizing he was still my friend, and I had no reason to fear him, I complied.

"Hey Teme!" He shouted with a grin.

Sighing in relief and frustration at the same time I called back.

"What do you want Dobe?"

"Ask Neji if he has any more weed!" he chuckled.

Thinking that a joint really didn't sound so bad, I glanced expectantly down at a terrified Neji and a strangely calm Hinata. He finally found his voice.

"Um uh, oh! Yeah! Weed. Weed! Yeah I have that!" It was almost comical watching his higher functions returning to him as he stood up.

"Um. Follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't really smoke much, but nothing sounded better than some food and a nice joint or three after a killing spree. Hopefully the stove had survived the fight.

After getting the smoke alarms turned off, and moving the bodies out of the kitchen and into the SUV's where they wouldn't be visible, we all sat down at a destroyed table in a destroyed kitchen eating all the breakfast food I could find and prepare.

Passing a joint around between bites, if it weren't for the killing people and all that, it would actually be pretty relaxing. Hinata-chan was actually the one that rolled the joint. I figured I wouldn't be able to with my fingernails like they were until I realized they were gone.

Well not gone but they weren't nearly as sharp as before. Weird.

What was weirder was seeing innocent little Hinata-chan roll a pearl on her first try like it was nothing. Even Neji looked shocked. She seemed to be enjoying her food and her high quite a bit, despite the wreckage all around us.

"Uh… darling?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me and put a finger up while she finished chewing another bite of toast.

"Yes?" She asked as if she had no idea what I was confused about.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be like… I don't know… Freaked out or something?"

"Why would I be freaked out Naruto-kun?" Honestly confused by my question.

"Well I just killed like, a bunch of people babe." I said incredulously.

"I already told you Naru-kun. You are a good man and you were protecting what you care about. I don't see anything wrong in what you did." She answered honestly.

Once again, I was hit like a freight train by the realization of how highly she truly thinks of me. I knew I didn't deserve such praise, but it felt so good when she looked at me with those all trusting eyes. It's easy to say you believe in someone. It's another thing entirely to stand by their side as they decimate a small army of men.

The fact that she was able to say that while I was covered head to toe in drying blood.

Feeling my eyes begin to water at the emotion that once again sent me reeling, I stuffed a large bite of pancakes into my mouth and waved at Neji to pass the joint.

The sun would rise soon. Not that it mattered, we would be gone by the time anyone noticed what had happened here, Neji didn't have any neighbors for miles and the SUV's had all been moved behind the wall surrounding his property. Though there was one more thing itching at my mind.

"Hey, Teme?"

"Hey Dobe."

"Where are we even going anyways?"

Sasuke sat back in his seat after a particularly long drag. Slowly letting the smoke escape his lungs before he spoke.

"…America."

 **Okayyyy so there's that. For better or worse our frens are going to America. Thing's should get much more fun then! ummm what else?**

 **I already mentioned Sakura will be making her appearance soon, along with some others. Thanks for reading and stuff. Leave a review!**

 **Much love- datte'yaboi**


	11. Chapter X

Hey guys, sorry I've been gone for so long, and I understand if u hate me lol. but I'm back now and here's this thing I did.

Also, idk if I said it last time but thanks to everyone who reviewed and stayed on my ass about updating. that's honestly the whole reason I got the motivation to write today.

So yeah, leave a review if you love it or if you hate it tell me why it sucks. thanks guys. Enjoy- datte'yaboi

 **X**

As the scalding water slowly washed away the dried blood from my body, I stood under the shower head with my forehead resting against the cool tile, my arms propped up on the wall as well, letting it support my weight as I relaxed. Looking up into the stream with my eyes closed, letting the water wash over my face and through my hair.

Taking the moment of calm and quiet to center my thoughts. So much had happened in the past few days and it seemed as if life would only be speeding up as we continued. Running my hands through my hair, I recalled the conversation Sasuke and I had earlier in the morning after we had eaten.

Hinata-chan and Neji had gone to begin packing the cars and making sure we had any provisions we may need for our trip, while Sasuke and I had stayed behind at the ruined table. The sun was now coming over the horizon, casting light through the broken glass doors into the destroyed kitchen. I knew already that this conversation had to come sooner or later, but the look on his face told me he was unsure of how to broach the subject.

"Sasuke." His eyes shot to me, realizing he had been so caught in his thoughts he hadn't spoken in minutes and had just been oddly staring at me. Quickly regaining his posture, he raised an eyebrow apathetically, doing his best to look bored.

"Yes?" He replied coolly.

"I know you have something to say. Just come out with it already." I challenged him.

"You don't have any idea what I'm thinking dobe." He spat, obviously uncomfortable with being so blatantly lost in the situation.

"I know that I saw fear in your eyes when you watched me kill that man, and I saw you flinch away when I looked at you from outside." I said gently, never breaking eye contact.

His eyes widened, realizing that he had been so transparent with his feelings, and he opened his mouth to argue that I was mistaken.

"There is something inside me." I cut him off. Deciding to just tell him the truth and deal with the fallout, whatever it may be.

"What? You got VD or something?" He mocked, trying to regain control of the situation.

"A Demon." I replied stoically, not responding to his verbal jab.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked incredulously. His voice rising. "You're trying to tell me you're fucking possessed or something? You expect me to believe that? Are you really stupid enough that you think I would buy that shit? Christ Naruto. I know you've got your own issues but this is a new level of crazy, even for you!" By now he was standing up, his chair having fallen over behind him.

Hinata-chan peeked into the room, looking concerned. With a subtle shake of my head, she nodded and withdrew, looking no less worried.

"Sasuke." I quietly spoke to the furious and confused man before me. "Please. Sit down."

"Sit down?! Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me what to do?! What? You think that you can order me around because you're some homicidal maniac?! Think again!"

I had been hoping to avoid such a reaction, but in truth, I realized it was the most likely outcome. I had seen him like this many times. Whenever he got pushed outside of his element, he reacted with anger and in most cases, violence. The only option I had been left with was to remind him who he was dealing with.

Sighing, I stood up. I love the man like a brother, but sometimes he could be such a drama queen.

Deciding to just force him to accept who and what I was, I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts.

'Minato, you in there?'

' **Of course kit, I don't have many other places to be.'**

'You can sense what is happening on the outside correct?'

 **'** **You want to show off for your friend do you?'** The demon chuckled.

'Something like that.'

I lifted my hand to intercept the right hook I could sense careening towards my jaw, deftly lifting two fingers and batting the fist away easily. Opening my eyes, I once again saw confused fear return to my friend's features.

It pained me to see one of the people I trusted the most looking at me with such terror, but I knew it was better to have this happen now, before any misconceptions could come about.

"Sasuke." I spoke again. My voice sounding much more like a growl than anything else. "Sit down."

My friend looked at me, his eyes darting quickly to the chair and back at me, as if I was going to pounce if he looked away for too long.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you, but I need you to listen to me." I spoke as softly as my voice would allow.

Sasuke nodded slowly, still not looking totally sure about what was going on. Picking up his chair and sitting down on the edge lightly, looking as if he were ready to bolt at any moment.

I figured staying silent and allowing him to come to his own conclusions first would be best for now. I sat calmly and waited for the onslaught of questions that were sure to come.

"…Na- Naruto?" He asked cautiously.

"Yep. I'm still me. I just look a little different."

"But your eyes…"

"Yes, my eyes look a bit different and I have these now too." Raising my hand, showing off the long claws tipping the ends of my fingers, before dragging them across the already ruined wooden tabletop, leaving deep gouges behind.

Seeing his eyes widen, I realized that maybe showcasing exactly how dangerous I was capable of being wasn't the best idea in this exact moment.

"…No shit. You really are possessed." Shaking his head in disbelief. He sounded almost jealous, now visibly relaxing in his chair, the shadow of a confounded grin ghosting across his features. "Some people have all the luck." He teased.

"I'm not possessed dickhead." I deadpanned.

"I shouldn't be surprised." He chuckled. "There's no way a chucklefuck like you could pull ass like that on your own."

Growling and narrowing my eyes at the disrespectful way he had spoken about my Hinata-chan. I tried to control the murderous instinct pushing through my veins. Actually scaring myself a bit at just how severely I had underestimated the influence the demon would have over my emotions.

Once again, though not as drastically as before, I watched terror creep back into his eyes, leaning back in his chair, looking as though there was more air to breath the further he got from me. Doing his best to remain stoic, I felt a pang of guilt at treating the man I saw as a brother like an abused animal.

Grabbing control of my features quickly, I managed a shaky grin, doing my best to make my now sharper teeth look non-threatening, before giving up and hanging my head a bit, letting my hair fall in front of my face, masking my less friendly features. I spoke lightly.

"Please don't talk about her like that." I quietly pleaded.

Deciding to accept the lifeline I had thrown him to avoid any more discomfort, he once again managed a small smile and nodded.

"Now." I continued. "What do you want to know?" I handed him a pack of "lucky strikes" cigarettes, the brand that I knew he preferred as I spoke.

Giving me a questioning glance, he accepted the pack gratefully and tapped the end of the box against his palm a few times before flicking his wrist and withdrawing a smoke. Lighting up and inhaling deeply, he joked. "I thought you didn't want me smoking?"

"I figured you might want them for what I'm about to tell you." I half joked back.

Taking another drag, he looked toward the ceiling, leaning back in his chair and gathering his thoughts before exhaling the smoke slowly. Guiding his hand through his hair, he leaned forward and looked at me intently, all traces of fear gone, or very well hidden.

"Okay, so what's with the eyes?"

Over the next hour, I told him everything that had happened as of late as he chainsmoked his way through half the pack I had given him.

"…What the fuck man." He said, now pacing back and forth through the ruined kitchen. No longer angry, he had come to accept what I was telling him. He was definitely shaken up though.

"Yeah…" Was my only response, calmly watching him.

"Does it… Does it hurt?"

"No. I feel like normal, the only real difference so far has been a bit of trouble controlling my emotions and impulses."

"…I see." He said with a pensive look.

I was going to ask if this new information bothered him, but before I could speak, Neji entered the room, letting us know everything was ready to go. We both looked to Neji and nodded. Standing to go get showered before we went anywhere, I told them I would be ready in ten minutes.

It had been more than twenty minutes when I came back downstairs from my shower clad in a t-shirt that was entirely too small for me. A grey shirt that said "UC SANTA CRUZ BANANA SLUGS" on it. I would've been more embarrassed if I hadn't seen Sasuke come from the downstairs bathroom wearing a shirt that was just as odd, though it fit him better. He wore a faded light blue T-shirt with a "Krazy Kat" drawing on it.

To put it simply, we looked like idiots. Not to mention the blue and red running shorts we had been "gifted" by Neji. Saying he didn't have anything else that would fit us. Though I suspect he just wanted to mess with us. He always did have a penchant for practical jokes.

When we came outside, Hinata-chan actually laughed at me. She hid her face behind her hands and shook with quiet giggles at our expense.

"Oi!" I gave her a clearly exaggerated glare and put my arms out, flexing and stretching the sleeves of the ridiculous shirt. "You don't like my new style?" I joked. Changing poses to flex my triceps like a bodybuilder. By now she was openly laughing, holding her stomach and holding onto her brothers shoulder to avoid falling over.

Neji smiled at his sister, clearly happy to see her in such high spirits after the night they had experienced. Catching her breath, she sighed and looked up at me as I walked towards her and embraced her. She chuckled a bit more into my chest and looked up at me smiling.

"You look wonderful darling." She teased before giving my butt a hard smack and darting to my car, which had miraculously been unharmed in last night's action.

"Hey!" I shouted behind her, taking off to join her in the car. Sitting down behind the wheel, I smiled as she caught her breath and looked at me with an amused grin. "That wasn't very nice you know." I said, feigning chastisement. Leaning towards her.

"Oh yeah?" She quickly shot back, getting closer to me as well. "Maybe you'll repay the favor sometime." She said hotly before lightly kissing me and sitting innocently back in her seat and acting like nothing had happened. Looking over at me faking confusion. She made a 'Let's go' gesture with her hands before speaking.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go already."

Rolling my eyes and starting the car, I obliged to her request and we shot down the road and away from the house. Only to stop about two miles down the road and waiting for Sasuke and Neji to show up.

"Hey Sasuke!" I yelled over the roar of our cars exhaust. "Where are we going?"

He rolled his eyes motioned for me to turn my car off before he spoke. "There should be a ship or two heading from the port in Hachinohe going to the states. Follow me…Idiot"

I didn't argue the insult, that was pretty dumb of me, but hey, it's hard to think straight when you have a pretty girl in your car telling you to go fast.

Cutting my car back on, I followed my friend to the port. An hour later, we had arrived and Sasuke began talking to an old man who met him in front of a large building. Gesturing to the cars lined up next to each other, the older man whistled lowly giving an appraising glace at the three classic sports cars. Looking back to Sasuke, he nodded and waved a few more young men over who began measuring the vehicles and writing numbers on forms.

Not being a fan of anyone other than me touching my car, I got out and asked Sasuke what the hell was going on, afraid that he had sold our cars for safe travel. "The old man owed me more than a few favors. I had allowed him to bring in certain items from other countries without imposing a tax for "protection" of said items."

Slowly nodding my head, I looked back at our cars. "So what about the cars? Why are they measuring them?"

My friend looked to the sky and groaned. "Why? Why are you so dreadfully stupid?"

Still confused, I just scratched the back of my head. "Ahhhhh. I don't know?" I grinned.

"We are taking the cars with us dumbass."

"…Oh… Sick." I looked again at the Nissan. "I have always wanted to show those American muscle cars what fast means."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke began walking away with the old man. "Stay here. And please don't break anything… or anyone." He pleaded.

"No promises." I warned as he walked away.

…

By the time night had come, we had our cars loaded onto a ship and were provided with small quarters to rest until we arrived. The rooms were extremely cramped and barely fit the small mattress inside, but they were rooms none the less, and sleep sounded heavenly by that point.

It took twenty four days for the ship to reach the docks of the U.S. in California. When we got there, it took another full day to get off the vessel with our cars without being noticed.

It hadn't even been a full hour after we had left and I was already missing Japan. Homeless people were everywhere, men looked like women, and women looked like men. The air stank and traffic was horrible. It was unbearably hot and humid enough that the t-shirt I was wearing was sticking to me and quickly becoming extremely uncomfortable.

Deciding we would be needing new clothes, we stopped at a strip-mall. It was just starting to get dark and we were hoping at least one of the stores would be open. To our surprise, it was actually quite busy, people were walking around, or staggering in some cases, like it was normal.

Not wanting to make a scene, I shrugged and motioned to the rest of the group to follow me. After a few minutes of walking aimlessly, we found a store that didn't look too crowded and headed in. They didn't have any suits, which was annoying me to no end, but I was willing to put up with anything so long as I got out of the ridiculous outfit I had been wearing for the past 3 weeks. Thank god there was a way to wash clothes on the ship or we would all stink to high heaven.

Hinata-chan was fascinated with the western clothing style, and stopped to look at everything that caught her eye. Meanwhile, I just grabbed the first set of clothes that didn't look ridiculous, a long-sleeved black shirt with white stitching on the collar and wrist cuffs and a pair of dark jeans. I still had my black boots so I just bought some new socks and made my way over to where Hinata-chan was deliberating on what she wanted.

She finally settled on a baggy white hoody with a lavender colored pocket and a few t shirts with various designs along with a few pairs of leggings and some jeans. 'Good thing Sasuke is paying' I thought to myself. I had to admit though, the contrast between the overly large hoody on her small frame hanging down past her butt, and the tight pants she had gotten fitting nicely into a nice white pair of "Nikes" was somehow adorable and hot at the same time.

After ringing everything up, we used the fitting rooms to change into our new clothes and met back with Sasuke and Neji outside the shop. Sasuke had opted for a dark blue tank-top and dark jeans while Neji was sporting a white short-sleeved button down shirt with black buttons and a pair of tan jeans.

With all of us feeling better about our attire, we quickly threw our old clothes into the shopping bags and trashed them. Going on to try to find a place to eat. Hinata-chan must have realized I was getting antsy with so many people around, and thankfully suggested we try to find a restaurant in a place a bit quieter.

Nodding his consent, we all began walking back to our cars. As we got closer to our parking spots, I realized there was a small crowd of Americans loitering around our cars taking pictures and talking.

I didn't mind the attention. I actually enjoyed it when people got excited over my car. It was something you could immediately share a bond with someone over and find common ground and a great talking point.

Approaching the crowd, I made my car to the driver side door and began to unlock it, letting the crowd know that it was in fact, my car. As we were getting ready to go, a guy who looked to be in his mid-twenties went to take a picture with Sasuke's car.

Normally this would have been fine, but in taking the picture, he sat on the hood of the pristine vehicle. Trying to defuse the situation before Sasuke made his way through the crowd and noticed. Making my way over to the car, I smiled and bowed slightly to the man and gestured politely to get off the car. When he gave me a confused look and went back to taking his pictures, I put my hand on his shoulder and gently pulled him off the car.

The man's demeanor quickly shifted from excited to furious as he swatted my hand from his shoulder and began yelling. It was then that I noticed the bottle next to the man's feet. Putting my hands in front of me in a placating gesture, I motioned to the car and back to his pants. Trying to explain that his pants could scratch the car and sitting on it could dent it. Sadly my English was not that good.

Instead of the situation calming, the man launched himself at me, my size not intimidating the drunkard in the slightest as he barreled into my chest. I caught the man easily and swept his legs out from under him. Once more putting my hands out, trying to show I didn't want to fight.

The man slowly got up and looked at me cautiously. The fall must have sobered him up some, because as Hinata-chan came running over to me, he stayed still. That was until some of the others who were watching began yelling at him and laughing.

The drunk screamed as he grabbed the nearly empty bottle from the ground and swung down hard towards the only person I had ever loved…

Bad fucking move.

Catching his wrist in the air, I maneuvered Hinata-chan behind my back. Sasuke who was at the edge of the crowd looked fearful. Not scared of the drunk and his friends, but of what I would do to them, and I was going to do a lot.

Slowly squeezing the man's hand around the bottle, he screamed and began to try to wrench his hand out of my grasp. Realizing he was completely stuck, he began yelling to his friends. Three of which made their way towards me. Making eye contact with each of them, I growled lowly and crushed the bottle inside the drunk man's hand, and proceeded to keep squeezing. Crushing the bones in his hand and pressing the broken glass further in.

One of his friends yelled something and sprinted towards me, these men were more like children in their fighting technique, so it was like fighting in slow motion for me. Shoving the man's broken hand into his friends face, I punched the back of the broken and glass filled hand. Imparting shards of bloody glass into the second man's face and eye.

Looking back to the drunk with a ruined hand, I quickly head-butted him and he went limp. I began making my way towards the other two and Sasuke's hand appeared on my shoulder.

"Relax, Naruto. Everyone is okay." He spoke quietly. "Let's just go."

I was on the verge of agreeing with him when his head shot forward, one of the idiot's friends had punched him in the back of the head! When he looked back up at me and met my eyes. I grinned. He was into it now.

"Just let me have one." He asked.

"He's all yours." I responded with a chuckle.

I watched my friend quickly dart inside the man's guard and place a leg behind his as he took him to the ground. Not being as big as I was, Sasuke learned how to use his size and speed to his advantage. He was a grappling fighter, using leverage and pressure points to decimate his opponents.

Not wanting to be left out of the fun, I caught the third man by the neck as he tried to help his friend. Lifting him off the ground, both of his hands were holding onto my wrist trying to relieve the pressure on his throat. I turned slightly so he could also watch his friend being beaten for his stupidity.

Sasuke was now behind the man, grinning like a madman while slowly applying pressure on the guy's throat. He had him in a perfect "guillotine". Slowly cutting off blood flow to the brain in a non-fatal way.

Just as the man was losing consciousness, a loud bang was heard.

A gunshot.

The crowd scattered.

I dropped the man I was holding.

My eyes bolted to everyone around us.

I looked at Sasuke first, expecting to see him bleeding, but he just looked confused as he looked around as well.

Neji was next to his car, clearly scared, but not hurt.

My heart began to sink in my chest as I looked for HInata-chan.

She wasn't by the car.

She wasn't with Neji.

I could hear my blood pumping in my ears.

I began to hyperventilate not seeing her anywhere.

I realized it had started raining.

My eyes widened when I finally caught sight of her. She was staring at me from where the shot came from. Next to her was a man with a gun.

A man with silver hair.

A man with a covered eye.

Hinata-chan ran into my arms, I hadn't realized the tears streaming down my cheeks until I pressed my face into her hair.

She was mumbling something into my chest about being worried and yelling for help. While she tried to keep it together, I pet her hair softly.

Looking up at the man again after telling Sasuke to watch Hinata-chan.

I walked towards him slowly. I knew him from somewhere, but where? Before I could say anything to him, he broke the silence. Looking at the man who was still conscious, holding his bleeding face. He spoke.

"Gentlemen, has my little brother done something terrible again?" he asked walking towards the man. Standing above where the man was sitting on the concrete, he continued. "What ever will I do with him?"

The man only had a moment to look confused before the heel of the familiar man's dress shoe introduced itself to his jaw.

The man straighted his tie and looked at me with a small grin.

"Naruto. It's been a long time."

"…Kakashi?"

"How sweet. You remember." He said, sounding amused. Before I could respond, he looked around and cut me off.

"Get your friends and follow me. The police will be here soon and I sincerely doubt you have visas or passports." Seeing my embarrassed expression he nodded to himself.

"I thought so. Let's move."

Not having any other option or idea of my own, I nodded. Deciding to trust the man who had twice come to my assistance.

"I hope you can drive boy!" he shouted over his shoulder as he approached his car. I watched him get into an ice white 1992 Honda NSX. "Because I know I can!"

Tearing out of the parking lot and back onto the highway, we drove for what seemed like forever. I always thought of myself as a good driver, but Kakashi was a madman. I could keep up with him well enough but going through busy traffic so fast was incredible. His street view was just that good. It was like he could see things coming before they happened. We had to slow down multiple times for Neji to keep up seeing as he wasn't as well versed in street racing as the rest of us.

We kept driving into the night, away from the stores. Hoping that I had made the right choice in trusting this mysterious man. Only time would tell, but judging from his driving, I liked him already.

okay so they in America now. and of course there's gonna be trouble because we are basically the worst. how did u like it. u want more romance or violence? I can do either but building up to things takes a while for either as well. whatever. Thanks for reading. review.

Later- datte'yaboi


	12. Chapter XI

**Hello again. I figured I sorta owed you after being gone for so long so I decided to crank out another chapter ASAP. so here it is. thanks to everyone(the one person) who reviewed. I'm tellin you man, if you like the story and you want more, reviews are the best form of motivation. so yeah.**

 **enjoy- datte'yaboi**

 **XI**

I couldn't remember the last time I had been so tired. We had been driving for what seemed like an eternity, and keeping up with Naruto and whoever it was that he was following was nearly impossible. With Neji driving behind me trying to keep up as well, I'm sure he was having an even worse time than I was.

After the first few hours, the traffic slowly began to let up, and soon enough, we were driving on cliff sides, with the night ocean shimmering under a pale moon to our left, and sheer rock faces to our right, one wrong turn and that would be it. Not that it deterred either of the madmen leading the way from going sideways around virtually every turn they came across. It would be a miracle if either of their tires lasted the trip.

By the time we arrived at what I prayed was our destination, the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. The chill of night being slowly replaced by a welcome warmth, I knew it would only be so long before the warmth turned once more into the unbelievable heat of the day prior, but I held out hope that there would be air conditioning in the compound like structure we were now parked in front of.

It was a large building made of exposed steel and glass, looking more like a business than a house. Maintaining a beautiful yet imposing presence, stretching back on over the cliff it was sitting on to be held up on several huge metal beams piercing into the rock wall below. It was larger even than the clan compound back in Japan.

Getting out of his car and waving to the rest of us to follow suit, the silver haired cycloptic man walked towards a large metal slab in the middle of the structure and stood still only for a moment before the steel obstruction fell slowly into the ground below it. He walked in without giving us a second glance, leaving us outside confused until we realized that we couldn't very well turn back now, we were nearly out of gas and had no idea where we were.

Naruto, being the idiot that he is, just strolled right in with his hands in his pockets with his girlfriend closely behind him. I felt a pang of jealousy at the way she grabbed the back of his shit cautiously. I had never been involved with a normal girl. There had been several arranged meeting with daughters or sisters to similar "families", but nothing I had ever considered real.

Brushing the feeling aside, I nodded to Neji and we headed inside. Once inside, it seemed to somehow be even bigger. There were men and women in suits walking every which way carrying various papers and folders, armed guards at every door staring us down. It was like walking through an armory. Seeing Naruto standing on the far side of the room in front of what looked to be an elevator.

Making our way to his position quickly, I asked if he had any idea where the hell we were. What was this place? Shrugging his shoulders and confirming that he also had no idea, I began to worry that we were already caught. If his new friend turned out to be not so friendly, we would be pretty well screwed.

Seeing that my friend hadn't yet had his weapon confiscated instilled a bit of relief in us, but I was still very much on edge.

"Where did the other guy go?" I asked Naruto. Not seeing him anywhere.

"Oh Kakashi?" He questioned. "He's off somewhere."

"Where?"

Again, Naruto shrugged and said he was told to wait here. When the polished doors in front of us opened with a 'ding', he grinned.

"Well. No going back now." He said in an amused tone.

Deciding to trust my friend once more, we followed him into the small space. There were no buttons on the inside and a camera in the corner of the elevator. Looking up at it, Naruto grinned once more and the elevator, seeming to respond to the gesture began going down.

The ride had to have lasted more than five minutes before the doors once again opened with the same chime. This time, the recently dubbed "Kakashi" was standing in the doorway awaiting our arrival.

"Took you long enough." He joked.

"What is this place?" Naruto verbalized my earlier internal query.

"All in good time, young Uzumaki. All in good time."

"Uzumaki?" He questioned. I was curious as well as to what he was calling my friend.

Kakashi sighed and turned away to begin walking down a long hallway with closed and numbered doors on either side. "Come with me."

Reaching an intersection in the hallway, we came across the first normal looking person I had seen since we had been here. Though your definition of Normal would have to be pretty loose to call the woman before us that.

In front of us, eyeing Naruto over like a piece of meat, was a purple haired woman only wearing enough to stay PG-13. Only a long black trench coat and a skirt that hardly left anything to the imagination with a tight mesh bodysuit under it all. She stood maybe six inches shorter than I was, but carried herself as though she were ten feet tall.

Flipping a bit of stray hair from her face, she sidled slowly over to Naruto, refusing to break eye contact. Licking her lips as she got closer to him. My friend looked completely bewildered by the aggressive woman in front of him, and Hinata looked furious, even the small fox she kept with her stuck its head out of her hoodie pocket and growled at the woman from behind Naruto.

"Kakashi" the woman spoke scornfully. "You didn't tell me you would be bringing entertainment for me." She said with a devious smile, tracing a finger on Naruto's chest, not even bothering to greet the rest of us.

"Anko, this is Naruto, and behind him as you can see, is his girlfriend Hinata." Kakashi responded, seeming bored.

Finally tearing her eyes from Naruto, she looked at the rest of us.

"Girlfriend huh?" She intoned. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing. There's definitely enough of him to go around."

"Actually I would mind." Hinata responded with a venom I didn't believe she was capable of if her stare could burn, the purple haired woman in front of her would be ash.

"Oh, aren't you adorable?" The older woman teased. "So possessive." She chuckled.

"You're lucky I have Iruka-kun already or I might just give you a run for your money." She challenged, stepping away from the blond giant in front of her. "God knows it would be worth it."

Hinata was about three second from trying to brawl with Anko in the middle of the hallway before a man with a scar on his face appeared and placed his hands on the purple haired woman's shoulders, gently massaging them.

Sighing and letting her head fall back onto his chest, Anko smiled up at the scarred man.

"Are you giving innocent people problems again Anko? What will I do with you?" He questioned, smiling back at her.

"I'm sure I could come up with a few ideas." She said back suggestively.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, this is Anko, our premier expert on torture and interrogation, and her husband and one of our founding members, Iruka." Kakashi introduced us.

'Torture and interrogation?' I thought wildly. 'What the hell is this place?' I thought once more.

"Terribly sorry, but we must be going." Kakashi spoke again. "They need to be checked over in medical and we are already late."

"Ah, prospects. They look like they will fit in nicely. Especially the big one, we have been in need of a decent bruiser for quite a while now." The scarred man commented. "Well, good luck with your initiation and I hope to see you again." He finished before taking his leave, pulling the odd woman behind him as she blew a kiss to Naruto.

"Initiation? Medical?" Naruto asked our guide. "What the fuck is going on here man?"

"We are almost there, the boss will explain everything." The silver haired man replied cryptically.

"I thought we were going to medical." I quickly pointed out.

"We are, it's early in the morning so she's bound to be there coping with a hangover."

Walking through a door at the end of the hall, Kakashi opened a door to a large room with several hospital style beds and expensive looking machines. Lying face down in a bed at the end with different covers and pillows than the rest, was a blond haired woman. Looking to be around forty, she drooled into her pillow as she snored loudly enough to wake anyone who had been in the room.

Kakashi approached the woman and gently tapped her shoulder.

"Lady Tsunade… Lady Tsunade…" He called quietly.

She turned the other direction before mumbling back over her shoulder.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"We have new prospects Lady Tsunade." He whispered back.

"Why does this involve waking me up." She replied angrily.

"I think you'll want to take a look at them before you turn them away Lady Tsunade."

Groaning and slowly turning back over, she glared at Kakashi before looking at us. When her gaze landed on Naruto, her eyes shot open. "Minato…" She breathed out, tears forming in her eyes.

"What did you call me?" Naruto responded a bit more quickly than I expected. His relaxed posture vanishing.

"Rubbing her hands over her eyes for a moment." She blinked slowly and looked at him once more. Her eyes lighting up for a moment as though coming upon a conclusion.

"Naruto… It's you… I-I'm so sorry." She croaked out before launching herself into his chest, cracking his back with the strength she was squeezing him.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you." She kept repeating.

"Kakashi." Naruto started slowly. "…What the hell is going on?"

Kakashi slowly rubbed his brown and sighed again.

"Naruto." He said seriously. "There is a lot that you don't know, but for the most part, it doesn't matter. What you need to know is, Lady Tsunade, Iruka, Anko, myself, and various others in this building are only here and alive because of your father." He opened his mouth to say more when the door burst open revealing a furious looking pink haired woman.

"Tsunade-Shishou!" the young woman yelled, storming past me and over to the blond woman now holding her hands to her head.

"Sakura… What did I say about yelling so early in the morning." The older woman cautioned.

"But Tsunade-Shishou-"the girl began.

"Come back in a few hours. I will resume training you when this headache goes away, and the sooner you go away, the sooner the headache will. So shoo." Tsunade said, hiding a grin behind Naruto.

The pinkette turned around in a huff, only to barge directly into me.

"Oh Christ. Can you fucking mo-" she looked up and made eye contact with me.

For a moment. I forgot how to breathe.

I had never been so fascinated with anyone. She was beautiful. No. She was more than beautiful. She was incredible. Her innocent emerald green eyes shimmering with determination. Her long soft bubble gum pink hair just begging to be touched. Her pouty lips were the most inviting shade of pink.

"Um… Hi." She gaze never leaving mine, smiling ever so gently. God how I wanted to burn that smile into my mind.

I swallowed, trying to remember how to do words, but only clenching my teeth tighter.

When she looked away nervously and brushed her hair behind her ear, making to walk away, saying. "I need to get back so-"

Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed her arm gently and she immediately froze.

"Sasuke!" I blurted far more loudly than I should have, if the shocked look on her face was any indication.

Taking a breath to center myself I spoke once more. "My name… My name is Sasuke."

Slowly nodding her head, she maneuvered her arm so her hand was now in mine, gently squeezing. "I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you."

I hardly hear what she was saying, too busy trying to understand how someone's hands could ever be so soft. When she gave me an expectant look, I quickly came back to the present.

"Sakura." I said quietly, savoring the taste of every syllable on my lips. "I'm Sasuke."

"Yeah." She giggled cutely, man how is everything she does so cute? "I know, you told me already. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," I said, feeling a blush come my cheeks.

Smiling again, she dropped my hand. "Well, I'll see you after your initiation. Good luck."

Watching her walk out of the room, my mind suddenly snapped back to where I was. I had no idea what had just happened. All that I knew was that I desperately wanted it to happen again. I had never felt so light in my life. I was still catching my breath when I turned back to the rest of the group… Who were all now staring at me grinning like loons.

"What?" I questioned a bit too defensively.

Laughing, Naruto put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, at least we know you're not gay."

"Yeah yeah laugh it up dickhead." I responded sourly, now thoroughly embarrassed.

Looking at Kakashi, Tsunade was still grinning. "Maybe there is something special about these kids. I've never seen Sakura so flustered in my life. Girl's got it bad."

"I'm happy for you Sasuke. You make a great pair." Hinata teased. Even the small fox let out a yip to join in on the fun at my expense.

I could only sit there and sulk as they had their fun at my expense, they weren't wrong though. I was completely enamored with this Sakura girl. I couldn't wait to see her again. Hopefully next time I would be able to speak real words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was usually pretty happy with where my life had taken me, but times like this infuriated me to no end. Sure I was being taught medicine by one of the most skilled professionals in the world, but why did she have to be such a drunk. When her husband came back from his most recent scouting mission, we had thought she would drink less.

Clearly we had forgotten that Jiraiya was the match to Tsunade-Shishou's nitroglycerin. Hardly a night went by when the two weren't stumbling through the compound living quarters together, yelling about something and downing bottles of sake like they were going be taken away from them.

It had now been three hours since she was supposed to meet me in the lobby for more combat medic training and she still hadn't shown up. Finally deciding she had gotten enough sleep, I stomped down to the medbay where I knew she would be hiding out. Shizune had always gone easy on her and let her have her way so she basically had permanent dibs on the corner bed to sleep off hangovers.

Pulling my kick only enough to avoid blowing the door off the hinges, I barged into the room, seeing that she was at least conscious, as she was talking to a group of people who were with Kakashi-sensei. Figuring that they were prospects and of no consequence, I pushed quickly past them.

In short order, I was kicked right back out of the room and told to wait even longer. Deciding to use my time to study, I turned to storm out of the room. That was the first time I met _him_.

I had long since given up on finding anyone to be my "someone", and romance was the last thing on my mind, but when I saw _him_. When I barged right into _him_. When I met _his_ eyes. I _knew_.

He was the one, I knew it the moment he stuttered out his name, trying desperately to maintain his composure. Here he was, clearly a man who was not to be trifled with if he had been brought here, and he was fumbling over his words like a child. He was gorgeous.

An angular jawline, dark black eyes, and even darker black long hair. Tall and lean, his shoulders were those of a ground fighter. Someone who was graceful and dangerous at the same time. In front of me though, he had turned into a stuttering mess. I thought it was adorable when he told me his name twice.

When I told him mine, he repeated it in a tone as though if he said it too loudly he would break it. I felt my heart swell. Hearing someone say my name with such reverence shook me to my core. This was the man that I was made to find. I knew it the moment I shook his hand and he held on for as long as he could.

When I left the room and slumped against the cool wall, I was completely spent. Catching my breath, I realized I was more tired than any training session I had ever been through had made me. I felt no rush to do anything. I knew that we would find out way to each other.

The rest of the day felt like I was walking on air. I knew Tsunade-Shishou would tease me incessantly over this, but I didn't mind. She would be completely right and I would have no way to deny it. I had to go tell Ino about this. If for no other reason than to know I had called dibs. This was one thing that wasn't up for debate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was genuinely happy for Sasuke. After finding Hinata-chan, I had hoped that my friend would find someone that could make him as happy as she made me. If his stuttering and blushing was any indication, Sakura was that person.

With our teasing of Sasuke out of the way, I turned back to Tsunade and Kakashi expectantly.

"You were saying?" I prodded.

"Yes, your father was a great man. All of us knew him as a hero." Kakashi began. "When we were younger, we all lived in or around the same city that your father did. Constantly being harassed and bullied by the yakuza in the area, but no one could stand up to them for fear of retaliation."

"That was when your father had evidently been fed up." Come with me.

Following Kakashi down the back down the hall, with the rest of my friends in tow, he continued.

"Your father had always been… different. He was an excellent fighter and seemed to possess supernatural stamina and reflexes. The yakuza began to refer to him as "Akuma" because it was said he was like a demon when he fought. He never backed down, and he never lost."

Entering the elevator once more, he was silent as the small room ascended quietly. Opening once more, the doors revealed a large office with glass panes on all sides. Three of which were surrounded by the rock of the cliff, while the fourth looked directly out to the ocean.

The thing that caught my eye immediately was a sword, sitting in the middle of the glass pane on a small glass stand.

"This was your fathers' sword. He never liked guns, so he never used them. He claimed he had no need for them."

Picking the sword up, he appraised it for a bit while thinking of what to say next.

"Retrieving this sword was no easy feat, but we felt it was the least we could do to honor his memory. And now it is yours." He said holding the sword out to me.

"Wait." I interrupted him. Pushing the sword back into his hands. "What do you mean retrieve?"

Taking a breath he looked directly into my eyes with a sorrowful gaze.

"Naruto. Your mothers' name was Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki. When it became known that she had delivered the child of the "Akuma", Madara had her taken in the night and brought back to be used as leverage."

"Your father, being the man that he was, went after her without a second thought. He loved you so much Naruto. You need to know that. When you were born, it was the only time I had ever seen him cry. He held you like you were the most precious thing in the world. And to him and Kushina, you were Naruto."

I was now having a tough time trying to swallow the lump in my throat. I looked at the ceiling to try to avoid the tears that were threatening to spill out of my eyes. I had parents. I had parents that loved me and cared for me. I had a place to belong.

"Your father was presented with an ultimatum by Madara. Either take his own life or watch you and your mother butchered before him."

"Please" I croaked out weakly. "No more. I don't want to know any more."

"You know that you need to hear this boy." Kakashi countered.

"You have no idea what I need!" I screamed back, expecting my eyes to change and make this man stop making me hurt.

It didn't happen though, when I retreated into my mind long enough to ask Minato what was going on. He had a somber look on his face and simply told me to 'keep listening'.

Opening my eyes, tears now freely flowing down my face, I nodded.

"Your father took his own life to save you and your mother Naruto."

I couldn't help letting out a choked sob. Hinata-chan had her face pressed into my back and I could feel her tears soaking into my shirt and she wrapped her arms around me. I had been so close to having a family.

"Madara killed your mother Naruto. After your father honored the deal, Madara cut her throat and stole your fathers' sword. I was able to sneak in disguised as a servant long enough to nab the sword, but I couldn't risk trying to bring you as well. You were just a baby and if you had made any noise, everything would have been exposed. I's sorry."

I couldn't move. Every muscle in my body was screaming and my mouth was bone dry. My breath was coming in short haggard bursts.

"He took them from me…" I started lowly.

"My family. He stole my family from me." I said, my head hanging low.

"So what will you do Naruto?" Kakashi questioned, holding the sword out to me once more.

Without looking up, I slowly raised my hand and took a tight grip around the sheath.

"I'll kill them." I met Kakashi's eye. "I'll kill them all."

"And we will help you." He responded.

After a nod, he brightened up a bit. "Allow me to show you to your rooms. We will begin your initiation in two days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our room was far more spacious than I had expected. It had the same view that the office did, but with white walls on the other three sides to prevent any neighbors from having awkward situations. Hinata-chan made a beeline for the bed and after setting Inari on a couch where he curled up, she instantly took off everything but her panties. Getting situated under the blankets, she lifted them to me in an inviting manner. Clearly she was far too tired to even think about anything other than sleep, and to be honest, so was I.

Taking my clothes off and making my way into the bed, she quickly turned around and put her back to me, a silent request to be held, which I was more than happy to cooperate. She let out a content sigh when I wrapped my arm around her and gave her a small kiss on her shoulder.

"Naruto-kun?" she said quietly.

"Yes love?"

"I'm really sorry about everything." She said, now in a whisper.

"You have nothing to apologize for darling." I assured her.

"…Naruto-kun?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you. I really do." She said before sniffling.

I giggled a bit at how easy it was for her to upset herself over me.

"I know you do baby." I smiled. "Why are you crying?"

Now turning over to put her head into my chest, she held onto me tightly.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt. You charge into things so fast and the thought of you not coming back to me hurts more than I can describe." She choked out.

"Everything is going to be okay princess. I'm not going anywhere." I pulled her chin up to meet my eyes. "Especially when I have a girl like you that I get to come home to. No way am I giving that up."

Smiling back up at me, she pulled herself up to me and kissed me deeply, to which I eagerly responded. After a few minutes I broke the kiss and looked at her hungrily.

"I wonder what the shower here is like." I said lowly.

"Why don't we find out?" She responded with a grin. "You never did pay me back for earlier by the way."

Forgetting our exhaustion and everything else that had happened as of late, we both wanted to just be lost in the bliss that only we could provide each other. Carrying her to the room I suspected was the bathroom, we quickly did away with what was left of our clothing. Before getting under the hot water and picking up where we had left off.

Pushing her roughly against the tile, she gasped as I saw the fire in her eyes redouble and she launched herself into my lips as she grabbed my already painfully hard cock. Breaking the kiss for a moment as she grinned up at me, looking into my eyes she gently cradled my "jewels" in her hand before gently squeezing.

"So about that Anko lady earlier…" she said idly applying a bit more pressure.

"Wh-Who?" I said, trying to feign naivety.

She squeezed a bit harder.

"What did you think of her?" she questioned.

"I- I- I uh. Um." I sputtered, having no idea what to say.

Harder still she squeezed my precious cargo. Now beginning to actually hurt.

"What did you think of her darling?" she asked sweetly.

"I didn't think anything of her!" I exclaimed. "You are the only one for me baby. I only have eyes for you." I panted.

"Hmmmmm" she looked at me quizzically for a moment before releasing me and smiling.

"Good boy." She said, making me grin.

"You know good boys get treats don't you?" she said seductively as she turned towards the wall of the shower and presented her ass to me.

"Well you have been a very good boy. And Hinata has been a very bad girl." Moving her ass from side to side in a hypnotizing fashion she turned her head and locked eyes with me.

"I think little Hinata-chan need to be punished." I growled as I lined myself up with her and with one movement, thrust completely inside the girl. I began moving at a breakneck pace as I drilled away at her love tunnel. Only slowing down to apply a hard smack to one of her wonderfully jiggling ass-cheeks.

"OH-MY-GOD." She was able to get out between thrusts.

"YES. OH MY GOD YES FUCK ME." She began screaming as I grabbed her wrists and pulled them back so her back was arched and I could pull her towards me as I thrust into her.

"You like that?" She asked rhetorically. "You like using my pussy? You wanna cum inside me? Fill me up Naruto you fucking stud!" I couldn't last much longer with all the teasing she had been doing the last few days, but before I could cum, she screamed out again and her legs began to collapse from under her.

"OH FUCK. OH IM GONNA CUM. YOUR DICK IS AMAZING. OH GOD IM SO LUCKY." Her words were now becoming slurred as she tried to speak.

When she collapsed to the floor, I was still yet to cum. So I was overjoyed when she got up on her hands and knees and reached back, pulling once of her ass-cheeks away from the other.

Panting, she looked up at me with glazed eyes.

"I want you to fuck my ass Naruto-kun." She said in the most sexually charged voice I had ever heard from her.

"Would you like that? Would you like to stick that big fat dick in my ass?" she questioned hotly.

I could only nod as I positioned myself behind her and began to slowly push forward. At first, it felt like it wouldn't even fit, but soon enough, the tight ring of her ass snapped over the head of my dick and began enveloping inch after inch in incredibly wet, and insanely hot bliss.

Once there was nothing left to take in, she pulled forward slowly, and slammed back down, sending what felt like a million volts of pleasure coursing through my body. My eyes actually began to see double with the pleasure my brain was trying to process.

Coming to my senses a bit, I leaned over her and roughly grasped one of her tits in my hand as she moaned and redoubled her pace in appreciation. Using the leverage I now had, I fell back, pulling her with me, now sitting on the shower floor with my incredibly sexy girlfriend impaled on my cock as she used her legs to pump me in and out of herself.

Feeling my limit approaching, I sat up and turned her head for a sloppy kiss as I shot stream after stream of my release into her, feeling her jaw tighten as I was kissing her, I could tell that she was cumming again.

Both of us collapsed to the shower floor and sat there for several minutes before either of us got the motivation to actually get up and get cleaned off. Once clean, she suggested we take a bath to relax, which I was more than happy to oblige.

Sitting in the warm water of the large tub with Hinata-chan sitting between my legs, leaving back against me with her eyes closed, she looked so peaceful. No one would know that just half an hour ago, she was begging to have my dick in her ass. I grinned a bit at the thought.

She cracked and eye open. "What are you smiling about mister? Proud of yourself."

I chuckled as I leaned to kiss her. "Yeah, so what if I am?" I challenged.

"Then I'd say you have every right to be." She smiled and kissed me once more.

"…Naruto?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too princess."

Getting dried off, we headed back to bed, not bothering with clothes anymore, our exhaustion had come back tenfold and by the time we hit the mattress it was a miracle we even made it there. Pulling the covers up over us, I laid next to Hinata-chan, who was already lightly snoring. Wrapping my arms around my future wife, she unconsciously pushed herself even closer into my chest and let out a quiet happy sigh. I closed my eyes and let myself drift to sleep, not knowing what was to come would be fine, as long as she was by my side.

 **IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG SINCE YOU HAVE HAD THE SOUR FRUIT MY FRIENDS.**

 **so there is a nice lil lemon w/ some fluff for being so patient.**

 **if you liked it tell me. if you hated it tell me. just tell me.**

 **review pls. thanks for reading. be back soon**

 **later- datte'yaboi**


End file.
